


Vanishing Traditions

by roughknuckles, Saklani



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Starfleet Academy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-04
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-26 09:42:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 85,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12554632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/roughknuckles, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saklani/pseuds/Saklani
Summary: Star Trek in an Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe.Jim Kirk is an omega who challenges preconceived notions of what an omega can and cannot be. He is the first omega to join the command program at Starfleet Academy.Vice Admiral Khan is an alpha who keeps cultural traditions of pack, in a time when very few else do. The human race has evolved away from alphas and omegas, as the human population is almost entirely betas, who are therefore not driven by the same biological roles as alphas and omegas.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This projected was started in March 2017 and is unfinished. Hoping that with some lovely feedback we (saklani and roughknuckles) might become re-engaged and re-inspired to continue. 
> 
> This is our first alpha/omega verse together.

Captain Christopher Pike nearly rolled his eyes as he scanned his credentials to gain access to the famous research facility that was the Kelvin Archive.  He didn’t know who Starfleet was kidding about the nature of the work that went on at the so-called ‘archive,’ given all the hoops a person had to go through simply to get in.  Even a captain.  There had been a great many breakthroughs made in these walls, and the Fleet was overly conscious of protecting their secrets.

He rode the turbolift down into one of the deep sub-basements, smiling a little to himself as he contemplated the task he’d set for himself.  Bringing Vice Admiral Khan Noonien Singh out of his self-imposed exile to the laboratory would be no little challenge, but the potential rewards (if only for Pike alone) would be worth the effort.  If he could get him to leave, that is, not a certainty by any means.  Strolling through the white, sterile hallways, he swore to himself he would find a way, even if it was blackmail.  Khan had been sequestered too long for his own good. (Anyway, that was the line Pike was sticking with, no matter what his more personal reasons might be.)

Peering into the lab room he’d been told belonged to Khan, he smiled at the sight of a familiar form hunched over a bench and working intensely on ... something.  Pike admitted he had no idea what.  “Still puzzling out the mysteries of the universe, I see.”

"And you are quite lost, my friend." Khan said as he took his eyes off his work to acknowledge Pike. "Who grounded you?" He asked, protective and willing to speak on his behalf without knowing the situation. Pike belonged in space, on the _Intrepid_ , not in the basement of the Kelvin Archive. Offering his hand in greeting, Khan stood from behind the workbench he was sitting at. "But it is good to see you, Pike."

Pike snorted a light laugh at the question, even as he took Khan’s hand for a firm shake.  “After all these years, you still can’t manage to call me Chris.  It’s not like you don’t rank me ... Admiral Khan.  You’ve always ranked me.  Least you could do to honor your old student is call me by my first name.”  He released Khan’s hand and leaned up against his bench.  “But don’t worry about me, I’m not grounded.  The _Intrepid_ is in for a retrofit.  The old girl’s not what she used to be.  Don’t think she has too many more years left in her, really.”

Pleased to hear that Pike was not in trouble, Khan nodded once. "Indeed, I am surprised that they are bothering to give the _Intrepid_ a retrofit, instead of providing you a new ship altogether." Khan said, closing paper notebooks and powering down his computer. Whatever the reason then for Pike's visit, entertaining his guest in the lab was not suitable to Khan's sense of tradition. "Come along." He said, grabbing his jacket from off a hook on the wall. "I have whiskey at home with your name on it."

“Some of the good stuff, I hope,” Pike teased, though he was obviously very pleased to be invited to Khan’s sanctuary.  “Where are you living these days?  I haven’t seen you in far too long, Khan.  What with your turning into a science monk and my being away on missions so often, we’ve let too many years go by.”  He watched as Khan closed down his work for the day and joined him at the door.  

Khan paused by the door to get a full and proper look at Pike. It was easy to remember him as a teenager starting out at the Academy, even though he was now a Starfleet Captain. Someone he was proud of and would always consider to be a friend. But Khan understood that human lives were short, compared to many alien species within the federation. Pike had to live his life as full as possible, even if that meant drifting away from Khan, an augment, who took a much longer path. Therefore Khan did not begrudge Pike, or other human friends he allowed to be apart of his life, if they spoke to him less and less over the years; after all, Khan could not share the same life achievements as his human friends, growing up, having a family, aging, and dying. It was painful to experience, from both sides. But some friends were worth it.

"I have a cottage in Scotland. The transporters on the main floor will deliver us into town. From there, we will walk ten minutes to my home." Khan said warmly, a small part of his voice was amused at making Pike do something as fundamentally basic as walk when there was so much great technology in the world, while another part of him was pleased and comfortable with the idea of having a guest in his home for the first time, in a long time.

“A cottage in Scotland?  I can’t wait to see it.”  Pike cocked his head at his long-time friend, as he followed him out the door and waited for him to secure it.  “Let me guess.  They started by giving you one of those boring little flats that all researchers get, and you spent a lot of your downtime searching everywhere for a place you wanted and finally located something just perfect.  And historic.  I’m guessing historic.  Before your time, even.  How close am I?”  He grinned at the other man.

"You know me well." Khan said with a soft purr. He locked the door and headed down the hall with Pike, back the way his guest had just come from. "The apartment I was provided with was not to my comfort." Though for many, the modern amenities and river view would have been highly desired. Not for Khan. "And so I searched for an alternative. First, in England. Then Wales. But in the end, found the cottage in Scotland to be exactly what I was looking for." As the two stepped into the lift, he pressed the button for the main floor before adding. "And yes you are correct, the building is original, except for a few necessary updates."

“Did you purchase the cottage?” Pike asked, hoping he had, so it would be easier for him to return to.  “I’m sure it’s practically perfect.”  He fell into place next to Khan and glanced over at him.  “Except, of course, that I’m sure you’re all alone there.  No connections.  No lovers.  Tell me I’m wrong.  I’ll happily be wrong.”

"The cottage and lands are in my name." Khan confirmed. Though he glanced to the side as Pike asked about his status. It was an acceptable and reasonable question to ask. Pike was allowed. Though not his genetic descendant, Pike was family, Pike was pack. An outdated tradition that was rarely used any more, but one Khan held onto over the centuries. "It is a remote location, offering privacy and a direct connection to the natural environment. It is not a home I have shared, in a long time." He said, though grinned discreetly. "However, you have opened yourself up to similar questioning. So now you must tell me your status. What loves have come into your life since last we spoke."

Pike actually had the grace to look a bit abashed and said, “Well, uh ... you remember Number One?”  His smile blossomed into something huge.  “Let’s just say we’re not going to be able to be in the same Command structure anymore.  It’s a good thing she’s in line to get her own ship now.”  He paused a second to let that news sink in.  “And I’m mentoring someone who’s rather like a son to me ... George Kirk’s son, Jim.  He’s a hellion ... just like his dad.  Freakishly smart, too.  He could take you on.”

"Ah-" Khan offered his friend a smile and touched his back in a show of support. "Congratulations. I did not know that things between the two of you had remained so intense and serious. I am happy for you." He said, genuine warmth to his voice, even though he had not learned about this new information sooner.

He nodded to himself and dropped his hand away. "George Kirk's son ..." He thought back and nodded again. "It has been a long time since I have thought about that name. Time has certainly passed. How old is Jim now?"

“I’m pretty happy, too.  Between you and me, I would set aside your weekends in June.  Number One has always wanted to be a June bride.”  Pike was practically glowing with happiness now.  “Who would have thought an old dog like me could finally take those vows?”  

He sobered a little at the reminder of how long ago George had been killed.  “He’s 25.  I found him in a bar in his hometown ... a genius-level law offender.  I could have cried.  He’s so angry and was unfocused then, too.  Now, he’s put everything into the Academy, and he’s killing his classes and sweeping the board with his classmates.  But he also sleeps with half of the campus and a lot of non-Fleet people, too.  Completely unapologetic.”  He shook his head and looked a bit worried.  “I tread a fine line as his mentor and advisor.  I want to treat him like a kid sometimes, but he just laughs me off.”

Khan was happy to hear about Pike's upcoming wedding to Number One, though even with such happiness in his life, it was clear that Jim Kirk weighed heavily on his mind. "Intelligent and angry." Khan said, knowing something about that. He paused their conversation as they stepped off the lift and headed for the public transporter pads on the main floor. "It sounds like he is scared of having deep, long term relationships." Khan said as they approached the transporter pads and entered in the destination for Pike, so that they would arrive at the same location at the same time.

“That’s one way of putting it,” Pike said with a nod of his head and climbed on the transporter pad.  “His mother basically abandoning him and the whole Tarsus thing sure as Hell didn’t help.  He learned to be self-reliant and trust nobody.  And got as tough as an old-fashioned nail, with just as sharp an edge.”

Khan listened carefully, Pike was pack, and if he was worried and preoccupied with Jim Kirk, then Khan would be too. Though their conversation was put on pause while they were energized to Scotland and the small town that remained untouched in the lowlands. The town itself had two of nearly everything: two grocery stores, two pubs, two jewelers, two veterinary clinics (even though one specialized in small domesticated pets and the other specialized in large animals still found on local farms), two antique stores, two clothing stores, two florists, two high end restaurants, and two low end restaurants.

From the public transporter pads, Khan stepped off and headed east, away from town, and down a road that still had hints of its cobblestone origin. "You mentioned that he is a genius. What is is specialty at the Academy?"

Pike paused as they materialized and stared out over the small town Khan called home.  “It’s exactly like I pictured the village the minute you said you lived in a Scottish cottage,” he said, looking over the quaint scene before them.  “Leave it to you to find a peace of living history to call home.  Tell me there’s an old-fashioned pub we can dine in.  I won’t take no for an answer.”  

He looked back to Khan and returned to their former topic.  “He’s on the Command Track, specializing in Tactics.  However, he also is on track to get a minor in Xenolinguistics and Engineering.”

"There is indeed a pub we can dine in tonight. But first, allow me to make you a guest in my home." Khan said as they walked together, the air a few degrees colder than it had been in London, but it compensated by being a sunny day, whereas London had been overcast.

"Jim Kirk has a talent then, in many areas." Khan said, but quietly observed his friend again. "He is on your mind a great deal. Is there something you want me to look into?" He asked, not minding it if Pike was here for Khan to use his status as Vice Admiral to help him out.

“I’d like to see your home,” Pike agreed warmly.  “After all, you owe me a drink ... at least.  Something of a good vintage.”  He kept easy pace with his friend, glad that Khan moderated his own speed.  “As for Jim, well, George was my best friend, and Jim and Sam are all that are left of him in the world.  Sam is happily settled and has two kids.  So, that leaves Jim ... and since he came back into my life, I feel like I’ve gained a surrogate son.”

A son? Khan felt that had been a bold statement. "You care about him a great deal." Khan acknowledged, seeing that Pike felt very strongly about this young man and his troubles. "Does he know that you feel this way?" He asked, wondering why Pike was visiting him when he could be spending his off duty time with Jim Kirk. Not that Khan objected, because selfishly he had missed Pike being around to talk to as he once had been.

The two men passed a field that held a classic mix of highland cattle grazing together, with a few sheep sprinkled in, and a single donkey lazily keeping watch. Sometimes Khan would stop and give the cows’ heads scratches if they were close enough to the fence, but not today.

“I knew him when he was but a boy ... and you know the ship I was serving aboard was the first to Tarsus.  I wasn’t the one who found Jim and the kids he was protecting, but I saw them after they were rescued.  I also saw what was done to the population by Kodos and the famine …”  Pike shook his head.  “I meant to watch after him, but I didn’t live up to that promise, Khan.  I want to do what I can now.  Which is basically try to keep up with him.”  He laughed softly and shook his head.  “But I didn’t really come here today to talk to you about Jim.  I want to hear about what you’ve been doing.  What amazing discoveries and inventions are you working on now?”

Somewhere between being a big brother, a father figure, and a friend, Khan reached out with his right arm and hooked it around Pike's back, giving him a one-armed hug as they walked. He hugged him for a few paces, before letting go so as to not hold them back from their progress up the small road. It was too late for Pike to consider officially adopting Jim as a means to look after him. He was an adult now, and the difficulties and trauma he had been through could not be undone. The most Pike could do now, was remain invested and apart of his life.

So leaving the subject of Jim Kirk alone for now, Khan began to answer Pike's inquires about his own life. "The science station, _Zarius_ , that I designed to orbit Trill completed construction two months ago. I have been invited to see the station in action, but have not made time to do so." Khan explained, and indicated to a smaller dirt path that they were to follow now, off the main road. In the visible distance was the stone cottage, isolated but not unwelcoming. And as Khan had mentioned, featured a few modern upgrades, including solar panels on the roof and a small geothermal heat exchange unit built along the side of the house.

Pike observed the stone cottage with pleasure, thinking it was a perfect home for his friend.  He just wished there were someone there to greet him.  Khan’s original family had almost all successfully integrated into the world and universe and visited only occasionally, and there continued to be no one else of any permanence in his life.  “It’s a perfect spot for you, Khan,” he said.  “And why have you not made time to see the science station?  You’re not so busy that you couldn’t have made it there.  I’ve heard all about it from my Science Officer, Spock.  In a coolly logical way, he’s praised it rather passionately.”  

"Oh, indeed?" Khan hummed pleasantly, not minding the stroke to his ego. "Yes, I am pleased with how the station turned out. I am now working on designs for a deep space station, though even that has not been my priority these days." Khan said, being a man of many interests. "I have been proofreading brilliant theories on subspace travel and relativistic physics with Starfleet graduate Montgomery Scott and his work partner, Keenser. Saved the poor fools from being exiled to Delta Vega when they pissed off Admiral Archer. Fortunately I pulled a few strings and now they are my responsibility."

Pike laughed and said, “That was you!  Archer was incensed that someone interfered with his plans for Mr. Scott.  Mind, the man did manage to beam his dog away to nowhere, and Archer loved that dog.  The second Porthos, and there is no third.  Mr. Scott’s lucky Archer didn’t make him test the transwarp technology.”  He shook his head in amusement at the antics of both Admiral and engineer.  “And trust you to intervene on behalf of another mad scientist.”  

"Some might say that being held accountable to me is far more of a punishment." Khan said with a smirk, "But he has a great deal to offer ... aside from his bad decision making when it comes to testing on animals." He shook his head a little, still not clear on why Mr. Scott had made such a choice, but it was a matter of his past, not Mr. Scott's promising future. Opening the door to the cottage, Khan invited Pike to step in first. "Make yourself at home. I will get you that drink."

On the living room walls, tightly arranged together were hundreds of framed photos. Wooden frames from the 1900s to modern metal frames, all containing photos of people Khan considered to be family, considered to be pack. So many of the photos told a story: a chef, a female pilot, a shepherdess, twin brothers, a botanist, a university professor, a prized horse, three dogs, an artist, a waste treatment supervisor, a doctor, two more dogs, a cat, a violinist, an author, a Starfleet cadet, in fact, nearly a dozen photos of cadets after their graduation ceremony, Christopher Pike among them. The most recent addition to the wall was Montgomery Scott and Keenser. These had been the people, and occasionally animal companions that had shared Khan's long life. Individuals he had been drawn to, adopted as family, as pack, and had remained invested in for the full span of their respective lives.

“Thank you,” Pike said and gravitated over to the wall, checking out the pictures.  “I was sorry to hear that Lieutenant T’gar was killed,” he said, pointing to one particular old-fashioned photograph.  “She had a great deal of promise, and I know Captain Roth thought she would go far.”  He continued through the photographs, smiling particularly at those of Khan’s pets.  “Do you have a horse now?” he asked, upon coming to the picture of that fine steed.  “You look to have room.”

"Yes-" Khan acknowledged sadly from the kitchen, "She did amazing things with her life, even though it was cut short." A moment later, Khan entered into the living room with two whiskey glasses and offered the smooth, dark drink to Pike. "No horses. Or dogs. Not at this time. But you are right, there is room for one, or two, when I am ready."

Pike turned to Khan and accepted the drink with a murmured, “Thank you.”  He took a sip and let out a contented sigh.  “Delicious.  What a lovely vintage.”  He allowed a few moments of just enjoying the drink with his friend.  “It seems to me, my friend, that you’ve put your life on hold for reasons I am not privy to.  It’s one thing to not have a lover to come home to, but when you don’t even have a dog …”  He lifted both eyebrows in askance.  “Will you tell me about it?”

"I understand how you might see it that way." Khan said, taking a sip of his drink and glanced to the wall of photos, faces of those he had come to care for over the length of his long life. Sitting down in an armchair, Khan took another sip before he decided to speak openly with Pike. "Many wonderful people have shared my life with me, but in recent years I have found it difficult to allow new people into my heart. I still mourn so many that are gone-" Khan said with a heavy sigh, the death of Lieutenant T'gar being only the most recent of many lives which Khan treasured, but were no longer with him. "And it is difficult to find those who understand my old fashioned way of life."

Pike slowly took the seat across from him and asked, “What part of old-fashioned do you mean exactly?”  He studied the other man’s face, noting how young he still appeared.  “And if you’ll forgive me, Khan, but isolating yourself won’t make anything easier.  You need new friends to join the old.  You deserve not to be alone.”  He sipped again at the fine drink and settled deeper in the chair.  

"Old fashioned-" Khan repeated back, but answered without annoyance. "Such as following the social structure of _pack_ , and then needing to give individuals a ten hour history lesson on what that means, because no one practices that tradition anymore. Though oddly enough, Keenser was very agreeable to it, apparently something similar exists on his home planet." Khan said, even though the underlying frustration remained, it was not a family dynamic many practiced any longer. Humanity was evolving away from it, and had been for along time.

Pike dropped his gaze, aware he was about to touch on a rather tender subject, and asked softly, “Is this also about being an alpha, Khan?”  He didn’t exactly have a frame of reference, being one of the common betas himself, but felt that aspect of Khan’s life must further complicate his situation.

Khan leaned into one side of his chair, elbow on the armrest as he regarded Pike quietly. He took another sip of his drink then set it down on a side table. It was an uncomfortable subject of conversation, but Pike was being respectful about it. "Yes, it is." He said with a soft growl, though it was not directed at Pike at all. "Do you know how many alphas were born last year? 170,240. Out of the entire human race. 170,240." He repeated. "Do you know how many omegas were born last year? 241." Khan scoffed, but looked to the wall of photos as a means to calm himself down. Everyone one there had been willing to follow the outdated tradition, to be a part of Khan's pack, and he felt strongly about each one of them. "Modern ways of thinking continue to change the world, and I am biologically stuck in the past."

“So, that’s 169,999 alphas who are going to have to learn to live without an omega,” Pike said quietly.  “But it’s become less of an imperative for both sides over the years, and with all of the medical advancements,  often not even a part of their lives.”  He looked back up to his friend.  “Not true for you.  Being old-fashioned, it’s an essential to you.  It’s still not outside the realm of possibility, you know.  There are even services on Earth to help you, if you wanted to avail yourself of them.”

"I have never needed an omega, as long as I have pack to take care of." Khan said, having never spoken this openly about this subject before. "But as I mentioned, it is becoming harder to find those who are consenting to such an antiquated social dynamic." He sighed after one last glance to the photos and turned his attention onto Pike. "What do you suggest, my friend?"

“Honestly?  I came here to ask you to come back with me and teach a year at the Academy.  Our conversation so far leads me to believe you need the socialization, especially with younger people.  You know that your classes are always in high demand, and your students become a surrogate pack, even for a short while.  And I’ll be in San Francisco for at least a few months.  Use the time to get engaged with people again ... decide if maybe it’s time to seek something more long-lasting.  Or maybe, see if you can bend a few of those old-fashioned ideas yourself.”

"Christopher Pike-" Khan said fondly with a warm purr to his voice, "Look at you, trying to take care of me." He smiled and reached for his drink, finishing it off with one last swallow. "You want me to come back to the Academy, get me invested so that I am not so lonely ..." He considered this, then said, "You are family, so I will listen to you."

“We’re pack.  Taking care of each other is what pack does.  And if you would ... I have an addition for your wall.”  Pike gestured to all of the assembled pictures.  “Number One would like to be up there, if you’d give her the honor.  After all, it only seems right, since you’re going to be the Best Man at my wedding.  Which will be much easier if you’re living in San Francisco.  I even have an idea of where you might live, if you’ll indulge my suggestion.”  He offered a hand to his friend, leaning forward in his chair.

The request was loaded with importance for Khan, so he almost instantly sat forward and took Pike's hand, securely holding it as he made eye contact with the other man. "Thank you. I will stand with you at your wedding. And welcome Number One as pack." He said, taking both roles quite seriously. "Now, where it is that you suggest I live in San Francisco?"

“It’s an old house that was just given to the Academy in the will of the late resident.  The only octagonal structure left in the City now.  Built in the 1850s.  It’s a proud survivor and one of the last of its kind ... like you.  And the view off the hill is pretty spectacular on a clear day ... such as there are.”  Pike laughed softly.  “I already put in a request and got a hold on the building, so if you like it, it’s yours.  The Academy will do pretty much anything to get you to come back and teach.  It’s time somebody toughened up the Cadets a bit.”

"Ah, I see. Well done. You have been playing a long-term game to win." Khan said and sat back in his chair again, accepting this suggestion. "Very well. I will gladly take the residence that you suggest. And accept a teaching position at the Academy. It has been a while since I have terrified anyone." Khan said with a wolfish smile.

“How long since anyone terrified you?” Pike rejoined cheerfully, especially glad to see his scheme work out so successfully.

"Mhmph." Khan scoffed, breathing sharply through his nose, not giving answer to this absurd question. As controlled as he was, Khan felt a wide range of emotions, but fear or terror was not one of them. And even though he could feel worry or distress if a beta in his pack was in trouble or in danger, Khan was a classic alpha, who would work to his last breath to ensure their safety and care.

"It will be good to spend more time with you. And with Number One." Khan said with a little smile, warming to the idea of living in San Francisco, even though he had already agreed to it.

Pike laughed a little at the response and said, “You shouldn’t be so certain of yourself, Khan.  Someday, somebody’s going to trip you up.  That’s the nature of life.”  He finished his drink and set down the empty glass.  “It’ll be good to have you around, too.  We’re starting to look for a place for us to live, too.  I’m sure Number One will appreciate your eye.  Also, we expect to get an amazing wedding gift.”  He winked at the older man and leaned back in his chair, very pleased with life in that moment.

Khan however took the comment in stride, knowing that Pike was not challenging him. And so he smiled, sitting forward in his chair. "Can I get you another drink?" Khan asked, already thinking about what he could do for Pike and Number One as a wedding gift and the role he would take in helping them in any way he could.

“No, I better not before dinner.  Thank you,” Pike said.  “Perhaps a nightcap later.”  He allowed a pleasant silence to spread between them, before speaking into the tranquility, “It’s so very quiet here.  I’ve been in a million Starfleet offices this past week, all over the bustling cities.  I can see why a place like this would be a pleasant retreat.”

"It is peaceful." Khan agreed, always feeling secure here, and with the photos of his pack on the wall, he never felt alone, even though he had otherwise isolated himself. "Do you see yourself in the country, with Number One, once you reach retirement? Or do you prefer the cities?" Not that there was any rush for Pike to make such a decision, he still had many years to go before he would likely leave Starfleet. But even so, Khan wanted to know.

Pike’s smile rose into a small smirk.  “Trying to give me a hint, Khan?” he asked, though without any bite.  “I don’t know ... Number One has never really lived in the country.  Nor have I, for that matter.  Still, there’s something to be said for it.  Going outside and not being surrounded by people has its appeal after living for years on starships.”

"You are of course welcome here, any time." Khan said warmly. "If you and Number One wish to try out the country life when you have joint shore leave, my home remains open to you. As always." Khan said, but then stood to collect their empty glasses. "Now, I believe you expressed an interest in pub food. Over dinner, you can tell me about about all the nonsense in the universe I am missing out on by staying on Earth. I imagine you have many stories of challenges and adventures to tell me by now."

Pike hopped up easily and extended an arm for the augment to take, an old-fashioned gesture.  “With pleasure, Khan.  With pleasure.”


	2. Chapter 2

James Tiberius Kirk waved a farewell to his best friend, Leonard ‘Bones’ McCoy as they separated to head to their different classes after lunch together at the main Academy cafeteria.  He was so far (and as usual) unimpressed with his schedule so far, though he figured both Advanced Vulcan and Romulan Linguistics and Plasma Technology would be interesting, if not difficult.  However, the second course in Advanced Computer Programming promised to cover topics he’d taught himself as a young teenager (and had the most boring professor to boot) and the course in Command Ethics would just be a drag.  He had little hope for Advanced Military Tactics, as he’d run circles around the same instructor at that time.  Oh well, he could always do the homework for his other classes during the waste of an hour.  He trotted across campus, not really worrying about being late, but wanting to get there before Cadet Finnegan, who he avoided at all costs.    

He bounded in the door, got two steps and froze, every nerve screaming at him.  An unknown alpha.  His lips curled into a sneer, baring his teeth instinctively, even as he scanned the room for a new face, the unwanted interloper into his life.  He’d thought he’d known every alpha at the Academy, professor and student, and fought each of them to an agreement, mostly such that they avoided him, stunned by the ferocity of one who had been born an omega.  Now, there was a new alpha at the Academy, somebody else Jim would have to deal with.  

Still, as his eyes roamed the seats, he saw only well-known faces.  In fact, the only new person in the place was ... the professor.

“Fuck,” Jim growled under his breath, eyeballing the man standing at the front of the room- a tall, elegant figure with a cool gaze.  This was not the professor he’d been promised by the damn schedule!  Squaring his shoulders, he took a totally different tact from the one he’d planned when he’d been heading for the class originally and marched down to the front row to take a seat in front of the alpha, meeting his eyes in a way few other alphas dared to look at each other.  A clear challenge.

In the classroom early, Khan had been waiting for his students to arrive, intentionally watching to see where each one sat, and whether certain groups tended to arrive together, with social bonds already established or not. But this plan to observe his students was almost instantly derailed when he caught a very rare and powerful scent.

His nose flared and Khan breathed in deep, saturating his senses as he encountered an omega for the first time in years. Oh, it was lovely. But the omega in question was staring him down as if he were an alpha off his blockers, ready to fight over territory. And that was strange. So Khan quietly met the young man's gaze, completely fixated on him. Firm features that suggested he was ready for a fight. Sharp blue eyes that looked angry, but still brilliant and beautiful. And amazing full lips that Khan knew better then allow himself to think about for too long.

Though by the time Khan pulled himself out of the moment, his classroom was full of students and it was time to focus on something other than the young omega that had nearly been dropped into his lap.

"Good afternoon. This is Advanced Military Tactics. I am Vice Admiral Khan Noonien Singh." He said, forcing himself to look at the others in the classroom. "If you are in the wrong classroom, you have ten seconds to depart." 

Jim smirked a little at the alpha’s distraction, which was almost an inevitable reaction of every alpha he met to his presence, but tensed up again at the name.  Khan Noonien Singh.  So not just an alpha than, but one of ‘the’ alphas.  Engineered in Earth’s distance past to be ‘better.’  His instincts would have insisted he show even more deference to this most apex of human predators than to a ‘normal’ alpha, but they were long since crushed under the weight of his mind and personality.  Since finding himself alone and forced to take care of himself at an early age, he’d refused to let being an omega rule him, so even being confronted with this unexpected presence sent only a minute quiver through his system.

He leaned back in his chair and accessed his internal knowledge on everything he’d studied on augments, including this particular individual.  He’d watched recordings of the last time the man had taught the course and found his ideas fascinating, if still somewhat constrained by old-fashioned notions.  Well, at least the class might prove to be a challenge.  He glanced back at the faces of his fellows, those select few who’d made the grade to the end of the Command track and found reassurance that they would prove no obstacle, so he could, as normal, focus on the instructor.  

Fight Khan Noonien Singh on his alphaness and his intellect and ideas.

Double the pleasure.  Double the fun.   

Seeing that no one took the opportunity to leave his class, when he gave them a fair chance at escape, Khan turned his attention to his lesson. "Cadet." Khan began addressing a Bolian that sat on the far left side of the room. "Can you explain to me why you chose that seat?"

"Sir- Cadet, Ardoq-ta Haro, sir." The Bolain said and stood instantly to answer Khan. "I choose this seat because I am right handed, sir, and when I sit to the far left, other cadets cannot read my writing."

"Indeed." Khan said calmly. "Cadet Haro, are you suggesting your fellow cadets read over your shoulder? Copy your answers? What would seem most unethical." Khan prompted.

"No sir." Haro said and blinked, unsure how to answer.

"Interesting." Khan said, then indicated to the young man that had very boldly decided to sit front and center. "And you, cadet. Why did you choose your seat?"

Jim stood in a graceful manner, nonchalant and untroubled, and flashed a smile at the augment, all teeth.  “Cadet James Tiberius Kirk, Sir,” he said, the word ‘sir’ obviously only a nod to protocol and nothing more.  “I like being in the middle of everything.  Some people might feel it’s tactically better to stay off to one side and observe from a distance, but being front and center means I have less chance to miss anything.  And you never know when something might be important.  Besides-” and his lips curled into a more mocking smile, though aimed at himself, “-as my fellows know, I tend to like to ‘interact’ a lot with my professors.  That’s easier from here.”

There was a ripple of somewhat uneasy laughter throughout the room at Jim’s words.  Interaction had sometimes led to full out cursing in one lecture, and Jim being tossed out completely in another.  That professor had been especially enraged when Jim aced the class anyway, taking a special exam to opt-out and getting a near perfect score.  They could well imagine what James Kirk and Khan might make out of their ‘interactions.’  

Oh dear. _This_ was Jim Kirk. Whatever trouble Khan had sensed from the young omega, was now compounded tenfold. A challenge he did not have the luxury to take the time to reflect on, but one that needed to be addressed now. "Cadet Kirk, can you speculate for the class, an advantage to sitting in the back of the classroom?" Khan asked, offering Kirk a chance to 'interact' to learn more about him.

“Depends on the situation, Sir,” Jim said easily.  “The back gives the clearest view of the entire room, if one wants to gauge the reactions of all classmates to the material being presented, as well as see the instructor, though the view is not as clear from there for humans.  Some species ... and augmented humans would not have the same visual acuity difficulties.  Additionally, the back is a better means for escape, should there be some need for a hasty exit.  I could go on and on, but I will also add, Sir, that depending on the instructor and material, some students also find it a way to hide that they are doing other work or even napping.  All tactical reasons to choose the back.”  He glanced at his classmates again, amusement clear on his face as he noted their ramrod postures and intense expressions.  The name of Khan was not lost on them, either, it would seem.  Only Stuvok, one of the rare Vulcan students, looked unphased, per usual.  

Jim liked him.  He had no concept of alpha and omega biology, beyond the clinical, and never ceased to be amazed when Jim kicked his ass at 3d chess.

"Thank you, Cadet. You may be seated." Khan acknowledged his answer, and glanced to those who were sitting in the back, quietly making them very aware that he knew why each of them had chosen their respective placement. "Cadet Haro, you may also sit." Khan said a little more gently, seeing that the Bolain was still on his feet, waiting for further instruction. Some people, and even some species as a whole, responded well to instruction and orders, Bolains tended to be among them.

Turning on the projector, the outline of an orb, which shortly loaded as a fully dimensional representation of a slowly rotating moon hung in the middle of the classroom for everyone to see. "For those of you who are unfamiliar, this is the Cueran moon associated with the Kmegymt Civil War." The Kmegymt were non-Federation, so their history and the events of their Civil War were not required reading at the Academy, which meant the class was at an equal disadvantage. In the coming weeks, those who looked into the history on their own time would benefit and excel in the related class work.

A moment later, a secondary projection loaded, showing a complex tunnel system that encompassed the entire moon. "These are the Red Gepliatine Ore mines in which the Civil War was fought." Khan said, then paused, giving the class a chance to study the rotating image. 

Jim noted the slightly softer tone with the Bolian and felt pleased that the alpha had already shown a first sign of forgetting to treat him like an omega.  Even a second’s slip often signaled acknowledgment that his behavior fell outside the norm, making him less omega and more individual.

He looked up at the projection and leaned back in his chair, interested to learn about something he’d not read about much before.  Not that he was completely unfamiliar with the subject, since gepliatine powered weaponry throughout the universe, though mostly among non-Federation species.  It was rare and extremely valuable, so the idea that wars were fought over it did not surprise him at all.  He noted that some research into the history would be interesting, though only tangentially related to the class, most likely.  

His eyes trailed back to Khan, and he studied the alpha with a calculating gaze.  He wondered if Khan already had an omega, though he doubted it based on reaction and scent.  Still, it seemed odd that the augment did not.  Sure, there were few omegas left in the world, but if anyone might be able to ‘claim’ one of them, this would surely be the man.  So, why still be alone?

"Starting at the end of today's class, you will be divided into three factions. As a member of your team and as an individual you will be working in real time to submit decisions regarding tactical updates of your faction. Your goal, is to be the winning faction of the war." And for some students, their focus went immediately to gaining control of the moon as a means of winning, for others, it meant obliterating the rest at all costs, while others remembered that diplomacy was also a tactic to be used. Every year that Khan had run a similar simulation in the past had always been unique and interesting, but never entirely ideal for the losing sides. Perhaps Jim Kirk, the protégé that Pike spoke fondly of, would be the first to surprise him with a better solution.

"In addition to this simulation, which will last for two months, our in-class assignments will alternate between planet-based and space-based military engagements." Khan said, beginning to hint at the intense coursework that was ahead of them. "At times, some of you may find the course overwhelming. It is designed that way, so let me assure you, no amount of complaining to admissions will change that." Khan said, having had more than one spoiled cadet who had tried, unsuccessfully, to go over his head, as a way out.

"Before we begin, are there any questions."

Jim raised his hand and as soon as the augment turned in his direction, stood again.  “If you’ll pardon me, Sir, I’d like to ask if I can take a fourth position, one much more likely for us, that of a Starfleet officer charged with ending the war with the least casualties possible.  After all, for the Federation, a tactical win in such a situation is quite different, and if you’ll excuse me, quite a bit more complicated.  When you have to worry about saving as many people as you can, the possibilities open to you are much more narrow and challenging.  You apply more wits when you have to use a chisel, rather than a hammer.”

Khan regarded the young man quietly as he spoke. A fourth faction was not something any other cadet had ever suggested before. In the past, his students had worked very hard within the assumed boundaries Khan had given them. This was new. This was promising. "That is a unique request, cadet. And one I support." It would indeed make the simulation that much more challenging, not just for Jim Kirk, but for his classmates as well. "You may select two classmates to join your faction to assist you in diplomatic tactics."

Jim smiled and said, “Thank you, Sir.  Shall I choose my teammates now?” before reassuming his seat.  He was pleased with the ease with which Khan acquiesced to his request and already had a myriad of ideas for how he would approach such a situation.  As for a team ... well, he supposed it would be a good idea to learn to work well with others.  He glanced around the room again, considering his options carefully, before turning back to Khan.

"You may choose them now, cadet." Khan said as he closed down the image of the moon for the time being. "I am certain your classmates will want some small relief to the suspense." Depending upon the student, being apart of Kirk's fourth faction might be a welcome and interesting alternative to the guidelines Khan had already set down. For others, it might be irritating to be brought in with Kirk, where the risk of failure was high because they were coloring outside the lines, as it were.

A soft chuckle sounded throughout the room at Khan’s words, though not as loudly as it might have been for another professor.  The cadets were clearly nervous about the augment, unsure how to react to him.

“Cadet Stuvok and Cadet N’gar,” Jim said.  The Vulcan for his logic and distaste for violence.  The Andorian because she had an interesting take on everything, tolerated Jim, and knew nothing about human biology.  “With their agreement, of course.”  He turned to look at each of them and received a cool nod from Stuvok, and a quirk of the antenna from N’gar.  “Then it’s agreed.”

"You decision has been noted." Khan said simply, writing in a paper notebook with a pen. Though once he was done, he lifted his gaze to the class as a whole. "However, if one of your peers would be so good as to explain why my comment was humorous, I would appreciate an answer." Khan said more than a little coldly. 

There was dead silence as most of the class tensed up in fear or worry, while those like Stuvok really didn’t understand the laughter to be able to explain it.  But into that void, Jim Kirk spoke again, “Are you saying you didn’t mean to be humorous, Admiral Singh?  Perhaps you fail to understand the reason behind the laughter, but that doesn’t mean it wasn’t funny.  My classmates all know me well, and I them.  There is a bit of suspense in knowing if you’re playing on my team or not.  Therefore, your remark was amusing in its truth.”  He shrugged a little.  “And, if you’ll forgive me-” and his tone made it clear he didn’t care of Khan did or not “-you’ll do better by us not to act like our enjoyment of your words is some kind of evil to be scolded.  Laughter in the classroom is conducive to an open learning environment.  Fear and stress are not.”  He shrugged into the stark silence that followed, completely at his ease.

"I see. A simple enough answer." Khan said, noting that Kirk had been the only one willing to speak up. Though he suspected that Stuvok might had done so, had he understood the apparent humor, but like Khan, it had been lost on him. "An inside joke based on observational truth." In a room full of command program cadets, Jim Kirk, an omega who was accustomed to pushing back, was the only one ready to have his voice heard on the first day. Which was interesting and made Khan quite curious about the young man, regardless of his biological status. Generally it took until mid-term for his students to feel comfortable enough to be mildly confrontational.

But now that his very simple question had been answered, Khan moved around to the back of his desk, leaving the matter of humor in the classroom or the stress the students might be under, unaddressed. Sitting down, Khan triggered another presentation to load and jumped in directly to his lesson and lecture on advanced ground tactics. 

Jim took intermittent notes throughout the lesson on pieces of strategy he thought were interesting, as well as stuff he thought was dumb.  By the end, he’d taken more notes than normal for him, but far fewer than the majority of the class.  Still, he felt confident in his grasp of the material and had recognized several of the suggested techniques as things he’d used in a much more limited fashion on Tarsus.  After all, he hadn’t possessed much in the way of weaponry.

He got up and stuffed his padd in his pack, preparing to leave without sparing the alpha instructor another glance.  Bounding up the stairs, he suddenly jolted forward as a shoulder struck him in the back and nearly sent him to his face, though he caught his footing in time.

“Sorry,” an Irish brogue drawled in a way that didn’t sound sorry at all.  “Didn’t see you there, Jimbo.  Must be your stature.”

Jim sneered up at Finnegan, a tall beta cadet with shoulders near twice his breadth and a head taller to boot.  “That’s alright, Sugarpie,” he crooned with vinegar.  “You hulking Security goons can’t help getting in your own way ... just like in Sim 4.  I hear you’re taking it again ... something about falling over your own big feet on the final?”

“You fucking omega bitch!” Finnegan snarled.  “I knew you had something to do with that!”

Before Finnegan could take his next vulgar breath, he was completely dislodged from the spot he had stood in. Dragged back down the stairs by the back of his neck, Khan tossed the cadet against his desk as if he were throwing away a dirty rag. "You should familiarize yourself with Starfleet policies, Cadet Finnegan." Khan outright growled, a sound which caused the walls and chairs in the room to visibly tremble. "Particularly those regarding hate crimes, assault, criminal harassment, and disorderly conduct." Khan said, not caring who was left in the classroom to hear him. "Should you not remember these policies, you will be clearly reminded of them when I call for a hearing regarding your future in Starfleet." 

Jim might have laughed at the expression on Finnegan’s face, if not for being so upset that an alpha had interfered in a situation he could handle himself.  Still, there was some amusement to be had at the way Finnegan trembled and huddled against the desk.  He debated his own response for a moment, before rolling his eyes and folding his arms.  “I had this handled,” he said with a bit of a scowl.  “I don’t want to press charges.  Especially not on the whole outdated hate crimes thing.”

"It's not outdated, if it still happens." Khan said, his anger still very much present. He glanced back at Kirk, not understanding why he did not take such things as seriously as he should. Perhaps it had something to do with his 'disposable' attitude that Pike hinted at. "Now, if you do not wish to press charges, that is your right. And if your classmates do or do not act as witnesses, that is also their right. Just as it is my right to call for a hearing, when I discover an individual unbecoming of Starfleet." Khan said, eyes sharply on Finnegan for a long, intense moment before he said, "Dismissed." 

Jim snorted and watched Finnegan scramble from the room with an amused smirk.  “He doesn’t not like me because I’m an omega.  He doesn’t like me because I’ve flattened him in every way academically and socially since we met.”  He watched the door Finnegan had disappeared through a moment longer.  “I’m not really sure he knows what an omega is, really.  Most betas don’t.  Most alphas don’t for that matter.  And what they both think they know is crap.”  He shot a glance over his shoulder at Khan.  “I hope you’re not going to think of me as an omega, professor.”

Not think of him as an omega? When he could smell the pheromones on his skin and in the air around him like an aura? It was like asking him not to think of a Vulcan as a Vulcan or an Andorian as an Andorian. Khan could not unsee nor undo what someone was. But he could treat them equally, as he intended to do, and as he suspected that was what Kirk meant by the comment. "I treat all my students equally, cadet. Regardless of an individual's biological background." Khan explain, then added. "My tolerance for bullies however, is extremely low."    

Jim glanced at his chronometer and frowned, noting he’d have to race to Quantum Field Mechanics now.  “Shit.”  He threw the professor a lazy salute.  “Vice Admiral Khan.  I’m sure this class will be ... memorable ... for us both.”  He began to trot up the stairs.  “Please remember what I said about thinking of me as an omega, Professor.  I’m not ever going to live up to anything you think about them … on purpose.”

Well, that was an odd thing to say. It presumed that Khan only thought of omegas as one-dimensional beings. Nothing more then generic stereotypes that had been churned out over the centuries. Perhaps it was a reasonable request from cadet Kirk, if all the people in his life had only ever treated him with those stereotypical frames of reference. And perhaps also reasonable, if Kirk had not actually met another omega in his lifetime, and therefore internalized a phobia of what he represented or what society expected him to be.

But Khan had met other omegas in his long lifetime. Some were traditional, the basis of several cultural assumptions, and others were not. "Cadet ..." Khan said and paused, understanding that the young man was likely in a rush to his next class, so he attempted to make his answer short. "Do not make assumptions about my beliefs, and I shall not make any about you, either."

“Sounds awesome, Professor,” Jim called back.  “Than I’ll just ignore everything about you being an alpha, too.  After all, it’s not important.  Has no meaning at all.“ He let the door bang shut behind him, glad for it’s old design. 


	3. Chapter 3

About a week into the new term, Chris and Number One put out a dinner invitation to a few of their closest friends, including Khan.  In a bit of underhandedness, Chris also invited Jim for a drink after dinner, wanting to see the two interact, but not in a way that might upset dinner.  He also made sure to give Khan an invitation about twenty minutes earlier than the other guests to have a word.  He suspected he may get more than a word.

Chris grinned a little as he put together the last of the hors d'oeuvres plates for the evening, some of Khan’s favorite cheese stuffed figs.  He had deliberately rattled the tiger’s cage and now would face some of the fallout.  In fact, he looked forward to it.

As a guest, and as an alpha who was generous to his pack, Khan arrived with two bottles of locally sourced wine. One was nine years old, suitable for dinner, and another was eighty-two years old, suitable for a special occasion (such as Pike's engagement). With both bottles carried in his left arm, Khan rang the chime to Pike's residence, waiting to be officially invited in.

Number One answered the door and smiled at Khan.  “Welcome!  It’s good to see you.”  She leaned in and kissed both of his cheeks.  “Chris is in the kitchen, putting the last touches on the appetizers.  He’s been looking forward to seeing you, as have I.”

"Thank you." Khan said warmly to, gently kissing the side of her face in return. "It is good to see you, Number One." Khan stepped into the entryway to remove his jacket. Once done, he announced to her, "I shall go through." And with the wine in hand, headed towards the kitchen.

Number One watched him go with a little smile, knowing Chris had done something mischievous.

Chris looked up as Khan entered and said, “Good evening!  Sorry I can’t give you a proper greeting yet.  Still trying to fix up a few last goodies.  Come try one of the figs and see if I got it right.”  He noted the bottles in Khan’s hands.  “And tell me what you’ve got there.”

Khan took a deep breath when he entered into the kitchen. "It does smell excellent." He admitted, setting down the bottles of wine on the kitchen counter. "One is a red for tonight, and the other is to celebrate your engagement." Khan said, stepping around to observe what Pike was up to. He placed a hand on the center of Pike's back as he leaned in, the gesture was a fine balance between being friendly, and saying: _I got you, and you're in trouble_. "I would however be very pleased to taste test your progress."

“We’ll have some of both tonight,” Chris said with a glance at Khan over his shoulder.  “Though the latter in more select company.  I imagine it’s a pretty good vintage?”  He finished his prep and handed Khan one of the figs.  “Eat.  I’ll wash my hands.  Want a drink?”

"They are both excellent." Khan assured and sampled the stuffed fig. "Mmhn-" He sighed softly, easily enjoying Pike's cooking, even though he knew it was a sly way of buttering him up. "This is lovely. Well done." He said, eating the remainder of the piece in his hand in a second bite.

“Good,” Chris said.  “It’s always a pain making you the special grub you like.”  His voice said he was joking, though.  He poured them two glasses of the wine he and Number One had already been sharing, a kind of family special, and carried one back to Khan.  “So .. how’s your class going?  I’ve heard nothing but raves from the Academy Board so far.”

"Mm-hm?" Khan said, accepting the glass of wine and took a sip to clear his pallet for the moment. "Indeed, my classes are going well." He said, though now stood still and kept his eyes on Pike, unblinking. "However, I believe you might have failed to mention a certain detail regarding one of the cadets."

Chris battled the urge to snicker with great difficulty, knowing all attempt to completely keep his face neutral were failing.  “Indeed?  I guess that could be true.  There are a lot of students, after all …”  He snorfled into his wine in a most undignified fashion.

"Indeed." Khan said dryly, seeing the poorly restrained humor in Pike's face. "Considering the cadet in question is none other then Jim Kirk, the young man you admitted to having a special interest in looking after, you purposefully withheld relevant information from me." Khan said, eyeing his friend with a shake of his head and took another sip of wine to ground him again. "You find it humorous, do you? Knowing I would be faced with cadet Kirk's anti-authority attitude and sassy argumentative desires ... all the while his scent pounding on my brain in ways I know better then to act on."

Chris stuffed his tongue in his cheek for a moment to avoid outright laughing and counted to ten in his head.  When he felt not so close to ill-timed chuckles, he said, “I do, yes.  I wish I could have been there when the two of you identified each other’s biological identification.”  His face burst into a grin, an unrepentant twinkle in his eyes.  “You two are perfect for each other, if only in an unstoppable force and immovable object kind of way.  You two can learn a lot from each other, I’m sure of it.  Cause honestly, have you ever met an omega like him?”

Khan partially glared at Pike, though could never in his heart be truly angry with him, not in a permanent, dangerous sort of way. "No." Khan was forced to admit after a pause, "I have never before met an omega like him." Non-traditional, or a little against the grain at times, certainly, but never in the presence of an alpha where biology generally kicks in to overpower rational thought.

Chris nodded a few times.  “And even though it’s a touchy subject, what do your instincts tell you to do in the face of an omega?”

Khan considered the question, knowing that Pike meant no offence by it, and would not judge him for his way of thinking. "My instincts tell me that Jim Kirk is an omega without an alpha in his life, he is unclaimed, and unprotected. My instincts tell me that I should keep him close and fight off competitors until he consents to be mine." Khan said, but then sighed soft, taking a sip of wine. "An old fashioned way of thinking, I know."

Chris nodded and said, “But you’ll never do that, despite your instinct’s urging.  And it’s not old-fashioned, it’s biology, right?  I mean, at least a large part of it is.”  He set down his wine glass as he began to gesture with his hands.  “As far as I can tell, every single alpha Jim has met reacted that way to him. First off, omegas are so rare that alphas are almost overwhelmed by the sheer force of their instincts when they actually encounter one.  And second, well, it’s this biological response that feels right.  But Jim, he shoots them down so fast they bounce.  Sometimes literally.  Even with your enhancements, if you decided to try to push Jim, he’d never back down and he would use his fists ... and his feet ... elbows, even his teeth, I’ve been told.  But again, you won’t do that.  Despite your old-fashioned upbringing, I know you’re not a threat to him ... and maybe, just maybe, he can teach you to let go of some of that?”

The side of Khan's lip twitched at the suggestion of Jim encountering other alphas. "I'm not _that_ old fashioned, Chris." Khan said patiently calling him by name as he put down his glass and rested a hand on the edge of the counter. "I do not horde omegas or betas on my land as a resource to exploit, as in the ages before my time. I do not demand that you live under my roof or in my service, even though I believe strongly in pack." Khan said, then made a point of addressing an underlying concern. "You are right, I would never do that. I would never assault an omega." Or anyone, but that was not the subject of their conversation. "In fact, I would never touch an omega without their consent, and that too my friend, is an old fashioned way of thinking. But one I think you are agreeable to."

Chris held up his hands in the universal gesture of surrender.  “I didn’t mean you were about to try and bring back the truly old ways, my friend,” he said calmly.  “And actually, the laws about the treatment of omegas by alphas were pretty barbaric for a very long time, and only in the most recent years got straightened out.  It helps to have species without the same biology to look askance at us to help us see some of our problems.  And the laws have not prevented alphas from being pushy about Jim, until he drove them away.”  He sipped his wine again, before he added casually, “He’s even topped one or two of the more amiable ones.”

Nope. Khan's mind faltered here. His brilliant brain underwent a nuclear explosion, leaving nothing but a barren wasteland. How could Jim Kirk have paired up with an alpha, and not remained bonded with them? How could the alpha have let Jim go? And even with those questions, how could have an alpha submitted? Nope, Khan's mind definitely did not understand any of this.

Chris had never seen Khan look so flabbergasted before and chuckled a little.  “Like I said.  I think Jim Kirk will be good for you.  And if you can be a good role model of an alpha for him, he might learn to trust all alphas a bit more.”  He polished off his wine and began to carry platters into the living room.  “Have you looked into his record?”

A little dumbly, Khan picked up his glass of wine and followed after Pike. "No, I have not." He finally said, "But now you are going to make up for not warning me, so you are going to tell me."

“Well, I told you a lot when I visited,” Chris reminded him.  “I just didn’t give you the context of Jim being an omega to go on top of the parental abandonment, Tarsus massacre and famine, brushes with police, obliteration of the grading curve, command track expectations, and sexual escapades.  But I wonder ... does it cast everything in a new light?  Should it?”  He placed the platters on the coffee table, hearing Number One in the opposite room making some last minute arrangements of her own.

"You are asking a delicate question, but yes, to my eyes, it does cast everything in a new light." Khan admitted. "He has struggled a great deal to survive, while simultaneously rejecting what he is. I do not know how he managed." Khan said, expressing no small amount of wonder.

Chris surveyed the spread before nodding once to himself that he’d remembered everything.  “He had to do the psych evaluation for the ‘Fleet, of course.  Her report is one of the most interesting jumbles I’ve ever read.  Obviously, overall, he was found fit for service, but the complicated nature of his make-up definitely got a rise out of her.  She theorized that his experiences were part of the reason for his ‘rejection’ of his nature, as you call it.  I’m not sure Jim would say he’s rejected it, exactly.  More like that it doesn’t matter.”  He returned to the kitchen and poured himself more wine, before offering a bit to Khan, as well.  “It won’t matter for your class, I hope.”

"No, it does not matter for my class. It is merely an interesting fact." Khan said, accepting the top-up to his wine with a little smile. "He is an interesting young man to teach, and not because he is an omega. His ideas are unique, as is his attitude."

Chris smiled at the answer and said, “I’m glad you think so.  Tactics are some of his favorite things, and you’re unconventional in the way you teach them.  I think that’ll be good for both of you.  But ultimately, I’m sure they’ll be points on which he challenges your ideas, too.”  He glanced toward the front as the door rang.  “Time to welcome the others and have dinner.  You’re staying for the after dinner drinks, I hope.”

"Yes, Chris." Khan said with a small nod, "I will stay for as long as I am welcome. Also, I do want more time with Number One, but when I arrived I was focused primarily on speaking with you." Khan said placing his hand on Pike's shoulder, friendly and gentle, though also encouraged him to go greet his other guests while Khan remained back to enjoy the house wine.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The party wound down around 2200 hours, with Chris wishing the last of his guests (except Khan) a fond farewell just about 2230.  And even as he did, a new figure detached himself from the shadows and sauntered forward, coalescing into Jim Kirk.  Chris felt a smile threaten to engulf his face, even as he stepped out to greet him.  “Jim,” he said, hearing the warmth in his tone.  “Thanks for coming.”

Jim was dressed for an evening on the town, tight jeans, biker boots, and a shirt that showed off both his physique and his bright blue eyes.  “Only for you, Chris,” he said with a grin.  “And for the expensive booze choices.”  He caught his hand for a firm handshake, matching the older man with the warmth in his gaze.

That made Chris relax slightly, though he knew that warmth would turn to ice once Jim sensed Khan’s presence.  “Number One and I are always glad to share with you, Jim.”

“Oh yes, I guess I have to congratulate you for finally getting caught by the ball and chain,” Jim teased, knowing that Chris and Number One were ideal for each other.  

“Chris, don’t stand out there all night!” Number One called, as if on cue.  “I want to see Jim, too!”

As a thank you for an excellent dinner, Khan was in the kitchen preparing coffee for his hosts. And not the after-dinner-sober-up kind of coffee, but an after-dinner coffee that was treated as almost a dessert in itself. Khan was using a traditional Turkish set he had given Pike as a gift many years ago, though suspected that the antique copper set was only used when Khan was around. Even so, Khan was making the intensely smooth drink in the traditional way as a gift for being treated to Pike and Number One's hospitality.

That was, until he heard Number One call out to Chris, mentioning that Jim was there and someone she wanted to see. It was not hard to guess that Pike had arranged for Jim Kirk, as opposed to a different Jim, to come visiting after dinner. Why Chris had made this arrangement when Khan was still around was highly suspicious. But it did not stop him from adding a fourth cup to the tray.

Jim walked inside to greet Number One, giving her a warm hug and a kiss to her right cheek.  “Hello, gorgeous.  Don’t suppose you’ve changed your mind about dumping this old dog and running off with me.”

Number One always felt internally pleased at Jim’s playful flirting, but kept a stone face, even as she returned the warm hug.  “Sorry, Jim, but I’ve made up my mind.  I’m keeping him, old man warts and all.”

“Hey,” Chris protested, but knew he was beaming at the pair, two of the dearest people in the universe to him.  “Come on, Khan is making us his Turkish coffee.”

Jim froze a half-step and sent Chris a quick, dark glare, but not long enough to trip Number One up as he led her toward the kitchen.  “I didn’t know you were acquainted with my Tactics professor,” he said in a slow, lazy drawl.  He inhaled the alpha’s scent, which made his hackles rise, as they headed for the kitchen.  

“He’s known Khan for years,” Number One said innocently.  “They’re good friends.”

“Really,” Jim said and instilled that word with a world of meaning.

"Good evening, cadet." Khan said, not needing to look up from his task to know that it was indeed Jim Kirk who had been invited into the house. "Coffee is nearly ready, if everyone would like to sit in the living room, I will bring it out." Khan said and gave Pike a quick glance, unsure of what he was up to and hoping to get some hint from the man.

“I came for the booze,” Jim said with a little snort and parted himself easily from Number One, handing her off to Pike.  He gave the older man a slight elbow on the way, before breezing past Khan to the liquor cabinet.  With a practiced eye, he scanned the contents and pulled out a bottle of rum.  He moved right next to Khan and poured a slosh into one of the cups.  “That one’s mine,” he said with a side glance at the augment.  “Anyone else want any?”

Number One shot a confused glance between the three, but said, “Khan’s coffee can stand on it’s own, so I’ll pass.”

“With apologies, Khan, I’ll also have a shot, Jim,” Chris said, looking at the son of his old best friend with a hopeful gaze.

“How about you ... Khan?” Jim asked, pouring a shot into a second cup.  

Khan had several deeply ingrained problems with Kirk's behavior just then. Kirk had invited himself to Pike's booze, without it formally being offered. Which was rude. He had also addressed him as Khan, without having been given permission to do so. Which was also rude. But underlying it all, Khan was a guest in this house, so he could not reprimand another of Pike's guests.

The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as Khan processed a high state of frustration and anxiety at this interaction. So he forced himself to keep his focus on the small cups as he poured off the silky smooth coffee into each. "Number One." He said, approaching her with the tray to serve her first.

Number One gracefully took one of the cups with a “Thank you, Khan,” and a warm smile.  She turned to head back into their main room, where a cheery fire awaited them.

Jim rolled his eyes at Chris and moved away to snag a glass to pour himself just rum.  “Didn’t invite me to the main shindig, huh?” he asked the older man, setting the bottle down and taking a large swig of the rum.  

“A lot of old fogies having a fancy dinner and talking about mature subjects ... you would have been bored out of your skull,” Chris said.

“Hmm,” Jim said and looked at Khan briefly, before glaring back at Chris.  “Thought coffee might be different, old man?” he challenged in a low tone, before carrying his glass away with him into the main room, after Number One, and sprawling out beside the fire.

“Woo boy, this is going to be fun,” Chris said with an almost apologetic smile at Khan.

Khan remained standing where he was as he gave Pike a look. Before, he had simply been annoyed with Pike for not warning him about Kirk. But now he was genuinely unhappy, and it was spoiling what had otherwise been an enjoyable evening. "I still wanted to speak with you and Number One, but I think we will have to leave that for another time." Khan said with a small shake of his head, disappointed that Pike would push him like this, when the situation clearly lacked any humor, for either side. "I'll go."

Chris frowned at Khan and said, “I know it was a bit unfair to push both of you, but frankly, this is also a test.  If you can’t exist in the same room as each other, than you’re going to force me to cut one of you out of the most important moments of my life.  This is uncomfortable, but see it through, Khan.  He will.  I promise you that.”

Khan however only heard and only felt a stinging pain throbbing in his head and in his chest. Chris was going to cut him out of his life? He did not want Khan as family any more? His ears burned violently. Of course Khan would fight for his pack, to his last breath. But that was not what Chris wanted in this situation, which made it a battle Khan was not confident he could win.

"I am only sorry you feel this is necessary, Chris." Khan said as he carried the tray into the living room and set it down on the coffee table while he helped himself to one of the small copper cups of coffee.

Chris groaned internally to himself and vowed that next time, he’d talk it out with Number One first.  He followed after and took the seat closest to Khan, wanting to show support to his old friend.  He took one of the coffees with rum in it, noting that he definitely needed it now.

Meanwhile, Number One and Jim were already engaged in a lively conversation, the young man relaxed in front of the fire and Number One at her ease in her favorite chair.  She smiled at the entrance of the other two and said, “Jim was telling me about a suggestion Admiral Archer made to him about an exchange program with Vulcan Academy.  They have a student studying Terran history and culture who would benefit from a semester at Starfleet Academy, and in return, Jim would go to a semester on Vulcan.”  She looked to Khan.  “Out of all of us, you have the most experience with Vulcans, Khan.  What do you think of the idea?”

"Culturally, the Vulcan's are a very closed and private society." Khan said and took a sip of his coffee. "It would be an exceptional opportunity to attend the Vulcan Academy. Highly challenging and far different than anything Starfleet Academy has to offer. A challenge, I am confident that Cadet Kirk would be able to meet," Khan said and took another sip, not enjoying it as he should. "However, being a guest on Vulcan would also mean observing cultural customs, which are highly conservative compared to those on Earth. They would have to be observed, without challenge, otherwise the cadet would be asked to leave, and no future opportunities for outsiders to the Vulcan Academy would be offered."

“Are you insinuating that I might embarrass Starfleet Academy?” Jim asked in a quietly amused way.  “You wouldn’t be alone in that idea.  My money’s on Cadet Uhura getting selected.  Her Vulcan is almost as good as mine, and she’s less controversial as a candidate.  Also, it would fit with her studies, as well as mine.”  He sounded completely unconcerned about the prospect, though it did bother him.  “I’m too ... me.”  He sipped at his coffee and looked at it with surprise.  “That’s good.  Even without the booze.  I can tell from a single sip that neither of you made it, Number One, Chris.”  He flashed them a real smile, affection plain in his face for a second.

"Whether you are Starfleet, or a civilian, whoever goes to Vulcan must abide by their customs." Khan said, feeling that the comment spoke for itself. If Jim Kirk was capable, but unwilling to follow the rules, then he would not be welcomed. "I have heard Cadet Uhura's name mentioned as well, and suspect that she will be the prime choice at this time," Khan said and set his cup down, only now giving Jim Kirk a glance of his eyes, having previously not wanted to fixate on him.  

“Yes, the safe choice,” Jim agreed in a neutral tone, anger seething in his gut.  “Even though, unlike me, she’s never even been off planet, let alone lived off planet.  And she has less exposure working with alien species.”  He shrugged once and said, “I guess it makes no difference.  If I were the type who didn’t ruffle feathers and lived down to cultural expectations, I wouldn’t even be a candidate.”

Number One looked a bit upset at the idea and said, “You are so certain of that.”

Jim shrugged again.  “Sure, omegas are a tiny percent of the population, but when you look at the numbers in Starfleet, we may as well not even exist.  And of those who do, 90% join Medical and 10% join Engineering or Science outside of Medical.  You know as well as I do that I’m the only one who’s ever attempted Command.  And a big fat zero have tried for Security.  It’s just not done.”  He made old-fashioned ‘air quotes’ around the last statement.

Khan was a bit annoyed since Jim's status as an omega had nothing to do with his comment. Jim Kirk was looking for a fight where there was none. "Cadet, you appear to be taking this personally for the wrong reasons." Khan finally said with a small shake of his head. "You would indeed be an ideal candidate for the exchange, if you showed signs of respecting cultural sensitivities and opposing belief systems. It is a form of diplomacy after all, and a strongly necessary one when building relations with other species."

Jim laughed softly at the comment and said, “My lack of respect for the cultural traditions surrounding omegas makes me incapable of showing respect for others?  You must have a low opinion of Starfleet for letting a person with such ... deficiencies get so far in the Command Track.  Considering how large a part of a captain’s duties diplomacy is.”  He turned now to meet Khan’s eyes, holding the gaze fearlessly.  “Or did you mean the comments purely on a general basis?”  

“Jim,” Chris said quietly, not wanting a fight between one of his oldest friends and the young man he cared about.  “Your argument is not with Khan.”

Jim smirked a little, shifted his gaze to Chris, and said, “My argument is with all alphas, Captain.  When I meet one who’s first response every time I come in range isn’t ‘shelter, protect, nurture, own,’ I’ll revise my opinion of them.  But you’re right, my main argument is with Admiral Alexander Marcus.  I’ll never lick his alpha boots, so he’ll make my life as hard as possible.  If I didn’t ace every class, how fast do you think I’d be kicked out of the Academy?  Or busted down into the ranks of Medical or on the outside, Engineering, where my kind belong?”  

As much as Chris was trying to shelter the conversation away from a fight, that is where it appeared to be heading. Khan shook his head, knowing that he could handle Jim Kirk in the classroom, but privately, socially, it was proving much more difficult. "If you recall cadet-" Khan said as neutrally as possible. "On the first day of class we both agreed not to make assumptions about one another. For example, I have not once made mention or even eluded to your status as an omega as representation to your abilities. You have done that. When that is not what I am saying at all." Khan paused, wishing he still had a drink left to consume. "In regards to the exchange program with Vulcan, I am merely stating that if you _are_ capable, then I suggest that you behave as such, so that you are _treated_ as capable." Again, this had nothing to do with Jim as an omega, but more so his general attitude of doing things his own way without regard for others.

"As for Admiral Marcus ..." Khan tried carefully as possible not to growl while using his name. "He has no grounds to dismiss you from the academy. Nor does he have the right to forcibly change your career track. If these are examples of threats he has made against you cadet, you have the right to challenge him on record for his bigotry and abuse of power." Khan said, glancing to Pike and wondering if this attitude was common knowledge or new information. "Just as you had a right to speak at cadet Finnegan's hearing." Who had been placed on academic suspension since Khan had called for an inquiry, as other cadets had complaints against him, but none had taken action until someone else acted first.

Jim gave Khan an ‘are you for real?’ look.  “You’re suggesting I formally go after the head of Starfleet, as if that were equivalent to you busting a cadet,” he said in quiet disbelief.  “Yeah, that’d work out great for me.”  He finished his coffee and set aside the cup and saucer.  “But let’s get back to your previous statement ... how do you suggest I go about this proving I’m worthy of the assignment?”  

"Cadet-" Khan said gently now, showing patience, "You and I both know you are perfectly capable of rational thought." He said, feeling that it should not fall to him to do the work for Jim when he was more then capable. "When it comes to Vulcans, for example, what are their social beliefs? What are their customs? Have you observed and respected those boundaries when interacting with Vulcan classmates or instructors? Can you not think of ways in which you might be able to improve relations that are respectful on their terms?"

Now, Jim looked amused and settled back down into a sprawl in front of the fire.  Seriously, Khan was a trip.  Maybe he didn’t need to be worried about the augment’s alphaness, after all.  The man couldn’t possibly be interested in someone he thought so complete a numbskull.  

Jim’s silence didn’t really ease Chris’ worry, and he asked, “Have you heard something about Jim not doing those things, Khan?”  Jim was a hot-head, but he couldn’t imagine him being that disrespectful to the few Vulcans at the Academy.

Khan frowned at Jim's laid back attitude when he was the one looking for advice on how to represent himself better. "I have observed cadet Kirk use sarcastic humor with Vulcan classmates, who have difficulty processing this communication style. As well as press personal boundaries that Vulcans are generally comfortable with. These are small things, and behaviors that Vulcans have come to tolerate in their Terrain peers, but even so, it would show respect for their culture to adapt communication styles that Vulcans understand with greater clarity."

Now, Chris looked to Jim with a hint of something more than worry, edging into anger.  “If you’ve been acting in ways that endanger your chances to get the position and might upset those few Vulcans who’ve even chosen Starfleet …”

The amusement faded to cold fury in a blink, and Jim rolled to his feet in a move that spoke to the krav maga and suus mahna he practiced regularly.  “Fuck you,” he said directly to Chris and headed for the kitchen, carrying his glass to place on the sink with a hint of manners somehow not forgotten.

Chris and Number One both froze in a tableau of shock at the response, neither managing a move until after they heard their front door open and close in a way far less dramatic than felt reasonable under the circumstances.  

“Shit,” Chris mumbled and rubbed a hand over his face.  

“He wouldn’t,” Number One said softly, looking at her fiancee only.  “Jim wouldn’t.  I don’t doubt your observations, Khan.”  She looked to the augment with a reassuring smile.  “I just believe there is more to them than you think.”

Khan was very angered by this disrespectful response directed at Chris. And it was in his nature to want to stand up and protect him. But again, this was Pike's home, and Khan was a guest here. He was quiet for a long time before finally speaking again. "You are of course perhaps right, Number One. But if this is the way I have seen things, you can safely wager that I am not the only one." Khan said with a frustrated sigh. "I am by no means saying that Jim Kirk is racists to other species, in fact I have seen the opposite, he is quite inclusive. But my point is, these social points are important. A part of the command program means expressing diplomatic delicacies ... but Jim Kirk is so hung up on not showing himself to be delicate or vulnerable, that in this case, it is holding him back." Khan said, and looked to Chris. "I am sorry. I can go, Chris. And you can go after him."

Chris shook his head slowly and said, “There’s no point.  Not tonight, anyway.  Probably not for weeks.”  

Number One stood and began to clean up the last of the cups and saucers, her movements choppy and also upset.  She did not believe that Jim’s actions toward Vulcans or other species was anything more than a reflection of his true personality, one perhaps non-humans alone got to really see.  “I’ll go see to the dishes.  Chris, please do look after our guest.  It was a pleasure to see you, Khan.”  She bowed her head to the augment in respect and headed for the kitchen.

“What a disaster,” Chris muttered to himself.  He scrubbed his face with his hands again and looked at Khan with a wry smile that did not hide the pain in his eyes.  “You know that you’re not the one I’d have to leave out of my wedding plans, right?  You’re my best man.  That’s not going to change.”

"Chris-" Khan said and reached out to pat his knee, an awkward, brotherly gesture. "I will not lie to you, it hurt a great deal to think you no longer wanted me as family." He paused a moment, having barely managed to get that sentence out. "I understand that Jim Kirk is important you ... so, go after him, and comfort him, as I would go after and comfort you. You are both in pain, and I cannot solve it for either of you."

Chris managed a more real smile at the pat, leaning back in his chair.  “Comfort him?  I don’t have the way, even if I had the right.  Which I don’t.  If I had pictures of pack, like you do, he’d be up there, sure.  But if he did ... I think there might be one person.  Maybe.  And it wouldn’t be me.”  He was grateful for the presence of that probable one pack member- the grumpy Southern doctor, a beta who treated Jim like he treated everyone else, with sarcastic bluntness hiding a mushy center.  That attitude, instead of driving Jim off like it did most people, earned Leonard McCoy a friend for life.

"Does he know how much he matters to you?" Khan began to suggest as a starting point, then smiled, "Or you could always bond over complaining about how I am an old fashioned alpha, and see where that takes you." He did not mind it if Chris complained about him, if it meant he could get closer to Jim in the ways he wanted.

Chris chuckled lightly at the latter suggestion and shook his head.  “I don’t really want to alpha bash you, Khan.  I rather like your old-fashioned ideas, especially where they pertain to me and my family.”  He sighed a little as he considered the first question.  “I don’t know what Jim thinks.  He’s not exactly open about it.  But the fact that he got so angry ... I hurt him.  He doesn’t let very many people get close enough to hurt him, Khan.  He may not let me do it again.  But if I go after him now ... all he’ll be is angrier.  Damn, I don’t even know where I’d look.  Maybe I’ll leave a message with his roommate, ask him to keep an eye on the kid.”

"Tell me what I can do, Chris, and I will do it." Khan offered quietly. "If you want to stake out my classroom in order to speak with him, you are welcome to. But, I will apologize to him ... he is your friend and was your guest, I am sorry I chased him away with the subject of our conversation."

“This wasn’t your fault, Khan.  It was all mine.  Putting you both in an uncomfortable situation.  Jumping to conclusions about Jim’s behavior.  I might as well be wearing a dunce cap right now,” Chris said, referring to an ancient shaming technique.  “If you can find a way to talk to the kid, just talk to him, it would make this packmate happy.  But I know that’s a lot to ask of you.”

"Of course, Chris. Not wishing to make things worse, I will do my best." Khan answered and quietly sat with his friend for a time.

Chris accepted the quiet companionship gratefully.  “If Jim were part of your pack, what would you do in my place?” he asked in a soft tone, wanting some of Khan’s advice.

"I would go after you-" Khan said almost immediately, then shook his head, correcting himself. "I would go after him, immediately. I would not let him isolate himself where he might allow his anger to fester unchallenged. I would acknowledge the parts of our conversation that were poorly received, as well as those which were on good terms, until we found common ground again. I would stay at his side until the heart of what had hurt us both, was mended."

“And if I wouldn’t let you close enough to do that?  What then?” Chris asked.  “I’ve been down this road with Jim before.  If I went after him now ... he won’t let me close.  I wouldn’t even see the tail end of him.”  He considered Khan’s words carefully, though.  “I’ll give him a couple of days and ask after him through Cadet McCoy.  I think he’ll let me in ... though he’s pretty damn protective of Jim at this point.  Three years of being best friends will do that.”

"If it is a simple matter of walls and locked doors ..." Khan began to suggest, only barely joking. Nothing would stop him from getting to Pike or any of the others, if that was what needed to be done. "No, Chris. I understand." Khan said with a simple nod. "Your relationship with Jim Kirk is different than what mine is with you."

“I appreciate your insights, Khan,” Chris said.  “I don’t want to lose Jim, but I’m not even sure what I have to lose.  His friendship.  I’d like to think I at least have that.  He’s comfortable enough in my home to help himself to drinks and food.  It took him years to reach that point.  It made me feel more accepted.  Both of us.  Number One worries more than I do about the kid sometimes.  I think we both miss not having kids of our own now and then.”

This was why a strong side of Khan liked clear roles. If Jim was family, and put up walls, did he have the right to break those walls down? Would he talk to him like a son? A brother? A friend? If Pike was uncertain of where he stood with Jim Kirk, it made it all the more difficult to help. "I understand how it would have felt easy and comfortable to fill that void with Jim Kirk. Though, not if he doesn't want it." Khan paused a moment, then asked, "Have I upset Number One?"

Chris snorted and said, “We didn’t decide to adopt him, Khan.  He just fell into a void in our hearts, I guess.  You want the truth?  The first time I saw him, this headstrong five-year-old with huge blue eyes, I was sunk.  I wanted to snatch him away from Winona and her second husband, Frank, right that minute.  But I couldn’t.  And when I saw him again, after Tarsus ... I’ve felt guilty ever since for not doing it.”  He licked his lips and lowered his voice even more.  “You know Kodos was an alpha, right?”

"Yes." Khan said gently. Alphas often lived up to very extremist personalities. Even more so if they were off their blockers. "And for Jim, I suppose he was simply one in a long line of dangerous and untrustworthy alphas."

“Frank was a beta, thank what Gods you believe in, but Kodos was really the first alpha who completely abused Jim’s trust.  And the last who got the chance.  Jim liked Kodos and the world he created.  He was happy on Tarsus.  And it was his omega status that prompted Kodos to put him on the elimination list.  He was too ‘weak’ to survive the famine.”  Chris outright laughed at that, though it was not very amused.  “You know what happened there.  Jim and the kids he protected were the only survivors.”

Khan listened to his friend, knowing that Chris needed to process this aloud to see his place better in Jim's life. After all, there was nothing that Pike or Khan could do for Jim now, they could not rescue him, and regretting that he had been unable to save Jim before his troubles had started would not benefit Pike now. "It is a trauma that can never be undone. Jim Kirk is a survivor and a fighter ... and I imagine he does not know what to do with people in his life that offer a stable environment, in which he does not have to be either of those things."

“The Academy is probably the first stability he’s known since Tarsus,” Chris agreed quietly.  “And he’s thrived in it, but also pushed the boundaries in a lot of ways, much of which has been very useful for us.  But it’s ruffled a lot of feathers.  He also pissed off the high-placed alphas.  And he’s not wrong.  Statistically, alphas have made the highest rankings at a far greater rate than betas.”

Khan sat back in the chair and nodded slightly. His posture was not a sign of him being relaxed, but rather a sign that he was taking in all the information and considering it carefully. "Do you believe that alphas have a monopoly on high ranking seats? Has Starfleet taken steps backwards in my absence, Chris? I trust you to tell me, I have not been apart of these things for some time."

“Overall, no, I don’t think so.  But on Earth ... yes.  Under Admiral Marcus, there has been a trend toward alphas.  And I say this as a man he recruited into Starfleet.  I value his support and patronage, Khan, but he’s got a regressive view of biological dynamics.”  He licked his lips and looked vastly uncomfortable.  “Since the death of his wife, he’s been single, too.  She was an omega, and he survived her loss with difficulty.  I wouldn’t be surprised if he was interested in Jim, at least at first.”  He used the term ‘interested’ in a very specific way, so Khan could not misunderstand him.

That was a problem. Khan quietly put his extensive knowledge of strategy and tactics to work inside his mind. After a few minutes, he suggested a potential solution. "Would it be best, for the health of Starfleet, and Admiral Marcus, and Jim Kirk, if Marcus stepped down from his post?"

“Be forced out?” Chris asked with quiet disbelief.  “Khan, the ‘Fleet is not a democracy.  We don’t get to plot against the head like he can be elected out.  The ways to get him removed are few and most of them are treason without more just cause.  Not that I’m saying I disagree that some of his policies are questionable …”  He swallowed hard at the very idea that they were talking about this.

Sitting forward, Khan nodded once and pressed his hand firmly to Pike's knee. "I am sorry, I should not have asked you that question, Chris. It is an unfair position to place you in. It is a dangerous and questionable conversation to have. I will not press you further." Khan said and then stood, going to stand by the fireplace that was still giving off heat.

Chris sighed and let his eyes close.  “I know how carefully you tread to make sure nobody ever thinks your family is dangerous, Khan.  For you to question Marcus’ being in charge of Starfleet makes me believe your might be right.  You know how terrifying that is for me?”  He breathed out a long breath.  “You know who you can talk to about this, right?”

If he did take action against Marcus, overt or subvert, Khan would be sure to leave his pack safely out of it. He could rely on them, of course. Always. But keeping them safe was more important to him. "Who do you have in mind, Chris?" Khan asked, wanting to hear the thoughts Chris was willing to share, while he felt he still could.

Chris looked at Khan as if he were obtuse.  “Jim, of course,” he said.  “The kid knows all the statistics backward and forward, and he can tell you how Marcus treated him.  Among the higher ups, your best bet is Archer.  But carefully.  You know him.  He’s a touchy old bastard.”

"Of course." Khan said gently and smiled at Chris sympathetically. If he was not prepared to bring Chris into battle with him on this, then he was equally not prepared to bring non-pack Jim Kirk in. But the kid could be a valuable resource in some areas, there was no doubt, as long as his name was kept off the record.

“And if you discover that he’s doing things bad for Starfleet and the Federation ... I’ll back your play,” Chris whispered.  “You can count on that, Khan.”  He stood and joined his friend at the fireplace, dropping a hand on his shoulder.  “That’s what pack is for.”


	4. Chapter 4

Two days after Cadet Uhura was selected to attend a semester at the Vulcan Academy, Jim Kirk showed up to Vice Admiral Khan’s class with a split lip and the remains of a black eye.  They had both been won in a rather nasty brawl with an alpha and three betas at a bar the night Uhura had been chosen.  Jim had gone out and met up with two of his favorite people, a pair of Catian twins who were always up for a good time.  They had started out as a one-night stand and ended up as amazing (and protective) friends with whom he now spent time on a purely platonic fun basis.  Still, there was something extremely provocative about an omega and two beautiful Catian women attending a nightclub together, all of them scantily dressed.

So, when an alpha with his small entourage showed up and began to harass Jim, there was only one possible result.  Jim and two women armed with claws beat the crap out of them.  They also walked away from the incident, since other people backed them up about the start of the incident.  

Still, Bones had given Jim a good scolding, both for getting into the fight and for Jim’s refusal to let him completely heal all of his wounds.  He wore them proudly, a further reminder to everyone that he stood up for himself and would not let losing out a chance to go to Vulcan get him down.

Frankly, a great big ‘fuck you’ to Admiral Marcus, made even better when the alpha Jim had broken the nose of and KO'd turned out to be one of his new favorites in the freshman class at the Academy.

So, Jim basically strutted into Khan’s class and assumed his position at the front of the room, head held high.  He hadn’t seen Khan (or Pike, for that matter) in the three days since the awkwardly ending after dinner drinks.  Leaning back into the uncomfortable chairback, he locked eyes with the instructor and smirked.

Hanging in the upward center of class, the Cueran moon projection slowly rotated. Different colored lights indicated the progress each of the teams had made in the last twelve hours of this active and on-going assignment. Several minor skirmishes had broken out, with an exchange of new territories for each team. Strong blockades were still in effect from the previous week. While one of the teams began to develop stronger tactics in guerrilla warfare in order to meet the needs of their simulated populations who were in isolated tunnel systems.

Though as the simulation evolved, class carried on as usual. Khan was writing in his paper notebook and sipping from a cup of coffee provided from a cafe that was off academy grounds. But even with the rich brew drifting into his sinuses, Khan's nose flared at the smell of omega blood. Dried omega blood, but blood all the same. Lifting his head, he stared quietly at Jim Kirk, unsure of what to make of this new evidence of assault; other than the fact that Kirk seemed proud to have survived it.

Taking another sip of his coffee, Khan then stood and walked around to stand at the front of his desk. "Good afternoon." He said to the class at large. "In the Chinese essay, _Thirty-Six Stratagems_ , the phrase: _borrow a corpse to resurrect the soul_ , is used to describe when a long forgotten or discarded technology, method, or ideology is reused for your own, modern purposes. Today we are going to discuss old Earth, Romulan, and Andorian tactics and technology, and how they might be appropriated from the past."

Jim glanced at the simulation and internally congratulated himself for properly predicting the other’s moves.  Diplomacy had failed his team so far, but this evening, they were going to release a gas into the mines that rendered the valuable minerals useless.  It was a real substance, having been developed to counteract weapons made from the mineral.  So, tomorrow, all of the other groups would be having a civil war over nothing.  They would turn their anger on Starfleet, but were not strong enough to be a dangerous opponent to the Federation.  And after all, the enemy of my enemy …

He smiled to himself and turned back to listen to Khan, thinking to himself that however weapons might change, strategy remained mostly the same.  One must adjust it for space, land or sea, but still, the ideas were always similar.  Lifting his eyes back to Khan, he subconsciously ran his tongue over his slightly swollen lower lip, tasting a bit of copper there.  He cursed internally at the sign that the damn tear had bled a bit more.  It must be bothering the alpha.  But give the devil his due, Khan never showed it.

For the next twenty minutes of class, Khan continued his presentation of information, including comparing the Earth concept: _crossing the sea without the emperor's knowledge_ , to the Romulan concept: _dig a trench while planting a tree_ , as both were about masking real goals, by using the use of a fake goal. This opened the class up for minor discussions of other similarities and how they could be applied to land, sea, and air tactics, and also political ones.

As the class reached its midway point, Khan assigned an in-class essay to his students. It allowed them to use their PADD and related texts and notes, giving each student any resource they wished to access, as long as they remained in the classroom. As this provided a time limit to the essay, as well as ensuring that each student did the work themselves, without the benefit of another peer helping them develop the concept or proof reading their paper. In some cases the essays would be quite raw, but that was how Khan wanted to understand his students’ thought process.

Jim hammered out his essay in the time allotted, mind racing faster than his fingers could input.  However, he felt pleased with the final product, filled as it was with a mixture of references- Earth, alien and personal.  He was especially pleased with his comparison of Kodos’ slaughter of half of his colony with Nazi tactics, with a side note to some of the practices of the most brutal augments.  He waited for the class to clear out when Khan called time, before striding easily over to place his PADD in front of the instructor.  He paused a moment and looked at the augment, before saying, “Seems your opinion was shared by the selection panel for the Vulcan Academy exchange.  Cadet Uhura will be going.  But I’m sure that’s just because I’m not qualified.”  He turned to start walking out again.

"Cadet Kirk-" Khan said, his fingers holding onto the edge of the PADD. "Please wait, I would like to speak with you." He said, but put the PADD aside on his desk with the others. He paused, then offered perhaps a more compelling reason for the young man to stay and listen, "I would like to apologize to you."

Jim glanced over his shoulder at the augment, surprised by the request to stay.  He slowly turned back and walked down to stand near the older man.  “Apologize?” he asked, the word a complete non-sequitur in the moment.  He tilted his head to one side, considering his instructor intently.  “I can’t think of anything you owe me an apology for.”  He shrugged a little, body relaxing now, with one hip cocked.

"The topic of conversation at Christopher Pike's party was inappropriate. You were a guest in Pike's house and I offended you. I am sorry for my role in chasing you off that evening. Pike thinks of you dearly, and it upset him to have you go in such an unresolved fashion." Khan said and frowned slightly, his head pounding, as the cut on Jim's lip still saturated his senses. He paused and reached into the drawer of his desk, producing a small medical kit, "Your lip, cadet ... is in need of attention." He said, finding it difficult to continue with this distraction.  

Jim considered objecting for a moment, but shrugged internally and said, “Yeah, I must have split it open again.  Didn’t even notice.”  He narrowed his eyes a second, but considered turnabout only fair play.  “Sorry about that.  Must be very jangling to your senses.”  He held out his hand for the med kit.  “I wasn’t offended by your take on me.  It’s pretty common.  I just didn’t care for the captain’s agreement.  I probably overreacted a bit.”  He shrugged again, one hand still held out.

"Thank you for your consideration of my sensibilities cadet, is it indeed affecting my senses." Khan said and gently placed one of the instruments from the kit in Jim's open hand. But even as he handed the device over, he was careful not to let their skin touch. "There is however a topic of discussion from that night I would like to revisit with you, with your consent, cadet."

Jim wielded the knitter expertly, knowing exactly how to seal the wound.  “Cadet Andersen got in one lucky punch,” he said with obvious amusement, handing the knitter back.  “That better?”  He ran his tongue over his lower lip and satisfied himself that the wound had closed sufficiently.  

“A topic from the night?” Jim asked and ran through their conversation in his mind, before shaking his head.  “Can’t imagine what that might be.”

"Thank you, cadet. Yes." Khan said and accepted the tool back, placing it in the med kit once again. Now there was just the scent of omega filling the air, but at least it was no longer compounded with the scent of blood. After a breath, Khan spoke again, his eyes locked on Jim, intense and serious, but not in a way that was possessive or dangerous to Jim. "Regarding Admiral Marcus." He said quietly. "You found it a humorous concept to openly challenge him, which is correct. As I do not intend to be transparent as I look into his activities." Khan said, carefully gauging to see Jim's interest in this line of conversation. "If you have information regarding Admiral Marcus, off the record, I would like to hear it."

Both of Jim’s eyebrows went up at this inquiry.  An alpha fight?  He wouldn’t put his money on Marcus.  And as much as he didn’t trust Khan, he actively disliked Marcus, bordering perhaps on much more than that.  “This doesn’t seem like a very wise place to have this conversation ... I know a better one.”  He cocked his eyebrows in quiet dare to his instructor.  “At the risk of being ... dramatic, how about you meet me at the St. Francis hotel bar at 2000 hours?  Nobody from the Academy goes there.”

Khan considered the young man, the time and place he suggested, before he agreed. "Very well. I will be there." He said with a small nod, "Thank you." He said and stepped behind his desk to organize the PADDs from class, and the next lesson. "In the meantime, do consider sending a message to Captain Pike, at least to assure him that you are still on speaking terms with him."

“I don’t know that I am,” Jim said coolly.  “You might have your reasons for thinking me fundamentally unsuited for command or diplomacy, but someone who claims to know me should know better.”  His eyes narrowed into slits of blue.  “He took your word over mine.”  He shrugged again, careless.  “At least I know where I stand now.”

"Cadet-" Khan forced himself to pause, breathe in, then out. "I have no desire to fight with you. But you are once more imposing assumptions onto my statements. I find you well suited for command and diplomacy. My comments were specifically directed at areas in which there is room for improvement."

“Based on your incomplete observations,” Jim said.  “Captain Pike accepted them, despite his own knowledge.  I’m not interested in having friends who are as judgmental as strangers.  I never asked for his help or support.  I owe him a thanks for daring me to join Starfleet, but otherwise, I owe him shit.  If he feels guilty for leaving me with my asshole family and the whole Tarsus thing, that’s really not my problem.”

"Alright." Khan said, not wishing this to escalate again. "We will not discuss Captain Pike again, unless you choose to bring it up." Khan suggested, then noted the time. "You have class, cadet. We will speak again on other matters, later."

Jim glanced at his chronometer and grinned.  “I can ace my next class without attending a single session.  See you tonight …”  And then he paused and looked at the other man again, eyes narrowed.  “You call me cadet.  Will we be continuing with that tradition?  Because frankly calling you professor or Vice Admiral all night will just be annoying.”

Khan lifted his gaze, generally very accustomed to everyone keeping to their titles. "What would you feel more comfortable with?" Khan asked, allowing it to fall onto Jim's terms, rather then Khan calling the shots or making it an order.

“When we meet for drinks, my name is Jim.  And your name is?”  Jim gestured to Khan, wanting him to set the level, since he felt otherwise the augment might not be happy with the arrangement.

It would be strange to call non-pack by informal names, and stranger still to have non-pack refer to him with familiarity. But these were the apparent ground rules, and so Khan accepted them as a form of diplomacy between them. "My name is Khan." He said with a nod, consenting to this use.

“How about that?” Jim asked.  “Order me a dirty martini if you get there first.  And don’t spare the gin.”  He flashed a modicum of his seductive smile and left without another backward glance.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jim wore a pair of form-fitting black slacks and a black button-up with the top three buttons undone to his meeting with Khan.  His hair was carefully coiffured, and he even wore a hint of kohl around the eyes to bring out the blue.  For the purpose of others, he wanted the meeting to look like a date, and there was a rather large chance he’d move on to a real bar after this discussion and find a companion for the night.  His biker boots made a distinct noise across the marble floor, and he ignored the way heads turned to watch him pass, some of them with flared nostrils and an alpha’s hungry leer.  When he reached the bar, he paused and scanned for Khan from among the tables, thinking he would pick a discreet place.    

At the end of the bar, a waitress walked back to a computer console to add drinks and food to her customer's bill of service before going to the kitchens. Against the wall, opposite of this console and where the bartender seemed to linger until called into service was a short row of private bar tables, with two chairs each. This section of the bar was generally unused, as it made starting up conversations with strangers a bit awkward. And so, Khan choose it for their private meeting place. A gin martini on the table waiting opposite him, while Khan sat with an untouched glass of white wine.

Jim noted his presence and sauntered across, again ignoring the ripple of attention.  He slid into the chair opposite Khan, lifting the drink in the same move and taking a drink.  “Hello, Khan.  Fancy meeting you here.”  He leaned back in his chair, legs sprawled before him, and asked, “So, what is it you want to know about Admiral Asshole?”

When Jim arrived, Khan had meant to stand and invite Jim to formally sit, before he had even begun to rise, Jim was already in his seat. "Hello." Khan said, quietly intrigued by the young man's choice of apparel. "Jim-" He said, trying out the name for the first time. "I would like any information you can provide, from first hand experience, or even second hand knowledge, regarding suspicious activity from the Admiral and his immediate staff. Already, I have minor evidence of abuse of power ... but on its own is hardly a strong enough case. I have concerns, Jim, that he is becoming dangerous for Starfleet, and no longer represents the best interests of the fleet."

Jim fought to remain stoic in the face of this amazing announcement, even though his insides were dancing with joy.  “Are you talking about his interactions with me specifically?  The fact that he’s a complete ass in his treatment of omegas, like I’m incapable of acting or thinking for myself.  That the more I prove I can, the harder he tries to smack me down.  How about the way he made a direct, well the polite word is pass, but the real word is assault, on me the first time we met?  Is that what you mean?  Please tell me it is.  And of course, there’s also the whispers about his secret army.”

"Yes." Khan confirmed, wanting to be as clear as possible. "I want to hear all of it. Specific abuses or assaults against you, or others, if they are known to you. All and everything related to abuse of power, using his status to hold you down, or the use of blackmail and coercion as threats for you to succeed or fail."

“And what will you do with this information, Vice Admiral Singh?” Jim asked, reminding him of the other man’s status in Starfleet.  “Do you mean to actively attempt to remove Admiral Marcus and his cronies?”

"Yes. I do." Khan said simply and direct. Though did wonder why Jim changed to using his title now. "How do you feel about that?"

Jim’s whole face changed into an evil smirk, all of his intellect and cunning coming to the fore.  “I’d help you swing the axe,” he purred, deep and low and angry.  “And then I’d wear his balls as a war trophy.”  He quirked the side of his mouth and set down the drink, steepling his fingers.  “Where should I begin then?  How about with our first introduction?  I managed not to fall under his eyes until my second semester, the first advanced Command Track class I took.  He came to meet all of the cadets interested in Command.  When he stopped in front of me, he looked me up and down, scented and said in a very soft tone, “I’m not sure you’re in the right course, honey.”

As Khan began to listen, a very vile and real taste began to develop in his mouth. Khan worked his tongue against the upper part of his mouth and teeth before taking a sip of the wine. Though that only made a generally pleasant wine, taste sour. "Continue-" Khan said softly, though also called the bartender over to order a different drink. Triple shot whiskey with two cherries and a single cinnamon candy at the bottom, slowly dissolving.

Jim smiled his shark’s leer, ferocity clear in his gaze.  “I thought I misheard him.  I mean, I knew he was an alpha.  I already knew that, but he was the head of Starfleet, for fuck’s sake.  Starfleet bylaws make clear that there is to be no bias on the basis of any biological trait.  And here he was, calling me ‘honey.’”  He snorted a laugh, derisive.  “Clearly, he knew nothing about me, either.  I eat alphas.”  The statement was a fact, no more, no less.  

“I told him no.  No more.  No less.  He just flicked his eyes over me and moved on.  Later, I got an order to report to his office.”  Jim’s jaw firmed in memory, a slight tremble to his limbs.  “He smelled like a swamp.  Like he was in rut.  Maybe he even was.  He made it clear that the best service I could give the ‘Fleet was personal service to him.  If I didn’t want not to go back to jail, I would have just lost it.  As it is, I don’t know how the Hell I got out of there without making him a eunuch.  And whatever I did say, I made an enemy for life.  He’s threatened to have me removed from Starfleet a couple of times.  Only my grades and my abilities have kept me where I am.  That and some positive publicity for omegas from a few groups.”  He growled low in his throat.  “I don’t even like that stuff.”

Sipping his new drink, Khan burned out the vile taste in his mouth. And he listened to Jim, without interruption. Though his jaw was clenched so tightly he would have been able to fracture bone after a minute if he did not force himself to drink again. "Someone like that, should never have been allowed to get you alone, Jim. He should never have been allowed to get to the position he currently holds." Protective of the ideals Starfleet were meant to represent. "I was an unofficial advisor when Starfleet was founded, and later, came to hold an official rank. I have zero tolerance for this corruption and abuse of power. Thank you, Jim. For trusting me with this information."

“I don’t think you’ll find many that agree with you, Khan,” Jim said with a little snort.  “Perhaps he was better when he was married, though I pity the poor wife.  I hear he’s got a daughter somewhere, too.”  He regarded Khan with an assessing gaze, but there was a hint of curiosity in it now.  “His attitude was a bit worse than most alphas, but it wasn’t exactly unusual, you know.  Given your response, I take it you do.”  He leaned forward.  “So, I have to know, what exactly is your stance on omegas?”

Now there was an unusually difficult conversation. Khan took another sip of his whiskey, enjoying the cinnamon flavor that had kicked in to the drink. But he set the glass down and gave Jim his full attention as he answered. "I have no wish to offend you, Jim. That said, I shall be as honest as possible." Khan said, allowing a brief pause before he continued. "The human race has evolved away from alpha and omega biology for several generations now. In the years between the end of the Eugenics Wars and First Contact, the number of births dropped considerably, and continue to drop every year. The dynamic is no longer a driving force of the human race. And in my mind, Jim, that is a good thing. As humans come to treat alien races as equals, so too do they finally have enough sense to treat each other as equals. Even if that means all future populations are to be betas, so be it." Khan said, having a great love for the betas in his life, and more then happy for them to be the primary caretakers of the world.

"That said, I am also what you might call a throwback alpha. I am from a long dead generation and hold onto certain, old fashioned beliefs. Including the fact that I believe omegas should be lovingly cared for, respected, and protected. This does not mean I believe you are weak or delicate, by any means. It simply means, these are my first instincts."

“That doesn’t mean anything,” Jim said with knitted brows.  “Unless you’re saying that alphas and betas shouldn’t be lovingly cared for, respected and protected, too.  I’d be happy to do all of those things to any person in my life, regardless of their biology ... or race, for that matter.  I’m perfectly capable not only of taking care of myself, but of taking care of an alpha, too.  In fact-” he held Khan’s gaze again “-the stipulation of my having a relationship with any being is that I am either in charge or an equal.  I get to top more or as much as my partner.  Period.”

This idea of having anyone top him, omega or otherwise, twisted uncomfortably in Khan's brain. But he would not leave Jim's comment unanswered. "And that is your right, Jim. It is not a choice I have ever made for myself, but that is your right. I am not denying that." Khan said, wishing he knew how to communicate in a better way with this young man.

“Huh,” Jim said and pursed his lips together for a moment.  “So, what exactly about you is supposed to be old-fashioned then?” he asked.  “Basically, you’re towing the most progressive line, one far beyond what most alphas are willing to swear to, even if they’re usually forced to live by those rules.”

"Thank you, Jim. I do hope that in my own way, I am indeed progressive." Khan said, selecting one of the cherries from the bottom of his glass to chew on, heavily saturated with the whiskey by now. "As for your question, there are two outdated customs that I still follow and believe in very strongly. One, is the importance of consent, it all things. From entering someone else's home, to touching their skin, let along more intimate exchanges. And the other, is the concept of pack." In both cases, Khan had yet to encounter an alpha who followed either of these examples of old fashioned traditions.

“Well, there must be something about that first one that I’m not getting because most cultures, including ours, usually don’t hold with breaking into other people’s homes uninvited or raping them.  I guess I might be a bit handsier than your majesty prefers, but all people are different about that, really.  You’re just all about personal space.”  Jim sipped his martini again, smiling at the strength of the liquor.  “Now the second, that is a bit old-school.  I know about packs in the concept of history, but they didn’t exactly hold with your progressive views there, Khan.  Every member of a pack had a clearly defined role, and the omega was always the bottom rung.  Always.”

"I am all about personal space." Khan echoed in confirmation, not feeling the need to elaborate in any great detail at this time over this part of his personal beliefs. The other however, did require explanation. "As for packs, there was a time in human history where it was entirely about family dynasties carrying on, the alpha at the top and all others in supporting roles. In my time, during the Eugenics Wars, I was designed to be the alpha of a new dynasty, a global one. With betas designed to fill those supporting roles. When I came to power, it was still customary for families to gift omegas as a means to secure strong relations. I am not saying that I believe in this, I am saying that it was common for the time." Khan said, understanding that this would be upsetting to hear. "And so, I was gifted an omega, a young woman named Adri, who came with her personal companion, into my household. She was everything a classical omega was supposed to be: demure, soft spoken, beautiful, and submissive. But she was already in love, with her companion. And I would never force her to break that bond, even though society had other expectations, from both of us, at the time. She never became my mate, but Adri and her companion became pack. Family, to which I was devoted to loving and protecting, until the end of their days." Khan said and breathed deeply, his heart always holding onto some ache when speaking of those who were long since gone. "Pack is important to me. Pack gives me purpose." Khan said and tilted his head, wondering if Jim could even begin to comprehend this. "Pack used to be about providing food, and shelter, and wealth to those who live under your roof. Those needs are long since gone, but pack is my way of keeping family."

Jim felt unimpressed by this explanation.  So Khan hadn’t forced himself on the omega, torn away her companion or otherwise physically assaulted her, by his explanation anyway.  However, he’d still kept her, as some sort of perverted gift.  And the description of a ‘classic’ omega made him slightly nauseous, representing three things he swore never to be, despite the inclinations of nature.  Khan was only half right, though neither of them knew the other’s thoughts, Jim might mentally understand the concept of pack, but he had almost no idea of it emotionally.  Nor a desire to. He didn’t want to require other people to give him purpose.  That seemed rather self-defeating, given his experiences.

Still, for the seemingly honest answer, Jim bit back a comment about his rating a 1 of 4 in the omega Olympics, and asked instead, “So, Captain Pike and Number One are pack then?  I mean, I’m pretty sure he told me you’re going to be his best man.”   

"Yes, Christopher Pike is pack, and has been since his days at the academy. Number One has expressed interest in it as well, but we have not had time to sit down and talk about it. Since pack is not a custom followed in modern society, I always ensure that its history and connotations are fully understood beforehand." Khan said.

Hearing that Pike was part of the alpha’s pack and Number One soon to join made Jim even warier about both of them, while also explaining (in his mind anyway) why Pike found it easy to take Khan’s word about Jim’s behavior.  It solidified his decision to keep his distance from them both.  They had other, conflicting, interests.

“I’m fairly sure Marcus believes in packs,” he said after another moment’s silence, “if not exactly your definition of them.  He’s building himself one, mainly out of alphas with less status and betas he considers useful.  Though I’m sure he’d make space at the bottom, if anyone could acquire him some ‘demure, soft spoken, beautiful, and submissive’ omegas.”  All of the last words dripped with contempt and not just for Marcus.  Frankly, Khan might attempt to be more enlightened in his views, but Jim still believed the alpha would prefer Jim to be a simpering, whimpering little sheep to the creature he was.

Khan blinked a few times and frowned. "That is not pack. That is a man building an army. If they were pack, he would love and care for each one of them as family." But Khan eased back a bit when Jim used his own words against him. "I have upset you." He said and sighed softly, not wanting things to escalate again. "You think Adri and her companion were badly treated? You think I kept them at the bottom?"

“I think you accepted them as ‘gifts,’” Jim said with an exaggerated eyeroll.  “Which more than implies they are less than people.  They were property, both of them.  I guess if the companion wasn’t an omega, I could congratulate you on not feeling slavery was the domain only of omegas.  Also, your description was hardly flattering to me.  Classical omega.”  He made a noise of disgusted disdain.  

“As for Marcus, well, yeah, loving and caring for his pack may not be the main focus of his build-up,” he said, “but he is very protective of them.  Of course, that could just be him trying to watch after his interests.  It’s not like I’ve ever had a heart-to-heart with him ... even if he wanted one.”  The smirk quirked back on his lips.  “In fact, this is the first time I’ve really sat down with an alpha in a non-formal situation and had a talk that didn’t devolve quickly into a battle.”

"I do hope to avoid any battles between us, Jim. And I am willing to be open and honest in our conversations, though there may be times you are in disagreement, I encourage you to listen to an alternative viewpoint just the same. However-" Khan said, and plucked out the last cherry from his drink and ate it, followed by a sip of his wine, which now tasted as it should, now that he no longer had the vile taste in his mouth. "It does bother me that you think that Adri and her companion were poorly treated. Yes, Adri was given to me as a gift, but she remained with me as family. Had I rejected her, she would have suffered a great deal of abuse, and likely not have survived more then a week on the streets. She was a good friend, and in the end was a member of the arts council. Her memory is dear to me."

“An alternative viewpoint about omegas?” Jim asked dryly.  “Well, I’m here.  I’m still listening.”  He shrugged off Khan’s comments about Adri and said, “Since she’s not alive, we can’t really ask Adri if her experiences and feelings were as nice as yours, can we?  And you can make as many excuses to yourself as you’d like, but nonetheless, you were a person of great power in a society where people were gifted to each other on the basis of their biology, and apparently, had no resources to live on their own if they had wanted to.  After all, you got to choose your pack ... she didn’t.”

"It was a different time." Khan said quietly. "In many ways, the human race has evolved since then. But you are right, I cannot provide evidence of her care or her happiness. But under my roof, she remained safely with her lover, and satisfied her heart with things she enjoyed. I cannot prove this to you, but it is the truth." Khan said, turning his eyes away. "Would you like another drink, Jim? Do you have more to tell me?"

Jim glanced at his drink and polished it off with relish.  “I can provide a timeline of all of the ‘fun’ I’ve had dealing with Marcus and his cronies at the Academy, if that’ll be of any help.”  He paused again and glanced up at the ceiling, another smile pulling at his mouth.  “I must be insane for trusting you with this, but ... I have, somewhat illegal, cause to believe that Marcus is up to much, much worse than just being a bigoted asshole about omegas.  He’s building a shadow Starfleet, called Section 31.”

"That is indeed relevant." Khan said cautiously. "How do you know about it? And what makes your knowledge of it illegal?" Khan asked, though did gesture to the bartender to come over so that Jim could order another drink of his choice.

Jim glanced over the menu and ordered a whiskey sour with a little grin for the waiter, who nearly walked into another table at the distraction.  He rolled his eyes and looked back to Khan.  “There’s more than one way to skin an alpha.  And the bigger they are, the more dirt they try to hide.  Honestly, when I hacked into his private server, I wasn’t looking for a plot to turn Starfleet into his private war machine.  I’ve leaked a little of it to Archer, but frankly, this is the kind of thing you whisper into the ear of someone of real consequence.”  He gestured to Khan.  “Tag, you’re it.”

Khan was startled by this phrase, more than he was by the fact that Jim had managed to hack into an Admiral's private server. "I'm it? Meaning, you are entrusting this information to me." Khan said, wanting to confirm his meaning. "Thank you for considering me of someone of consequence, Jim, rather than another annoying alpha."

“You can be both,” Jim said.  “You certainly have more power than I’ll ever have.  And if anyone can take on Marcus, well, that’d be you.  I certainly have no problems promoting an alpha fight.”  His face grew serious for a second, eyes dark with anger not directed at Khan.  “I believe in Starfleet and the Federation.  I’m not going to let some fucked up alpha with delusions of Caesarhood destroy it.  And I’ll use any weapon at my disposal to make sure it doesn’t happen.  That includes you, Vice Admiral Khan.  I’m trusting you to take this information and begin working to bring Marcus down.”

"Hm." At least they were talking. Though Jim had unintentionally touched on a sore spot. Khan had been designed and raised to be a weapon, but after the end of the war, he embraced a different path. Being a violent force would soon come easy to him, but hopefully not to the point where one Caesar is displaced for another. "Thank you, Jim. Believe me, I will."

“You don’t have all the information yet,” Jim pointed out.  “Unless you plan to hack into Marcus’ computers and dredge it out.”  He flashed his teeth again.  “But I do.  And I also want in on this effort.”  He paused as his new drink arrived and nodded at the waiter more disinterestedly this time.  “I won’t be cut out.”  He looked a challenge at the alpha.

"This is not an extra credit assignment, you realize. This is a career-ending and treasonous move if it goes poorly." Khan warned fairly, feeling that it should be said. "In that light, what role in these efforts do you wish to take?"

“Active,” Jim said with a low purr in his voice.  “If Marcus succeeds in his plans, what fucking part do I want in Starfleet anyway?  I’ve been imprisoned before, if it comes to that.  I’d rather risk all of that than sit back and do nothing.  Hell, I guess for me, you’re a bit of a godsend.  I was trying to figure out how to do this mostly alone.”

"Very well." Khan said, accepting Jim's offer with all the weight that it carried. He might be a reckless young man in many ways, but he was capable of making his own decisions, including his own endangerment. "There is no need to do this alone. But also, there is no need to risk those who are close to you. I suggest that you do not tell anyone about your activities, unless circumstances prove necessary."

“Only one person to tell,” Jim said evenly.  “And he’s already well aware of how badly Marcus treats me as an omega.  I don’t plan to endanger his life further, but if Marcus finds out about what you and I are doing, I don’t plan to leave Bones uninformed, either.  Marcus is not at all above a little revenge.  You’re the one with a pack, Vice Admiral.”

"Then we are in agreement." That was something, too. But now onto other delicate matters. "In the days to come, we will undoubtedly need to speak in private and hold conversations that simply should not be shared in public bars." Khan began, doing his best to be careful, and he did not want the young man to interrupt his suggestion as anything inappropriate. "I would like to offer the use of my home as a secure and private meeting place. If you consent to it."

“So, I won’t have to break in?” Jim asked.  “Excellent.  Might I suggest tomorrow night at the witching hour?  I have a lot to share with you.”  He leaned in and lowered his voice to something intimate.  “And don’t worry, you won’t be the first alpha I’ve visited for rather ‘secretive’ activities in the middle of the night.”  

Khan huffed air through his nose at this comment. "If anyone tracks you coming or going from my home, then that might well be the assumption. But better that, then the truth." Khan said, wondering if Jim was prepared to face those accusations, if the came.

“I’m fully prepared to deal with that eventuality,” Jim said.  “Are you, Khan?  And what about your pal, Captain Pike?  Will he have a role in all of this?”  He sipped at his new drink and smiled at the flavor.

"For their safety, I will attempt to keep Chris and all other members of my pack out of these events. But there might prove times where their skills are necessary, or their desire to help overwhelms the need to play it safe." Khan answered, he glanced to Jim, then the table, then Jim again attempting to answer his other question. "For those who know me, it has been a long time since I have had an omega or beta in my life, on intimate terms. But I am prepared to accept the assumptions that are made."

“Don’t look so down in the dumps,” Jim said.  “We may be able to avoid the issue altogether.  Or maybe you’ll be lauded for putting that Kirk Bitch in his place.”  He used a title bestowed on him by a group of less than friendly cadets, both alphas and betas.  “Still the supreme alpha in the land.”  He chuckled softly, amused by the notion as he leaned back in his chair again.  “I would consider bringing Admiral Archer into this, though.  He’s not a young man, but he still has a mean bite.  And I trust his intentions for Starfleet.”

"Admiral Archer still has some fight and a great deal of passion left in his veins." Khan agreed with a small nod. "Though I would not want to make what might be his final years, difficult years, unless we can help it. That said, I do owe him a gift, which would certainty give him new drive."

“Oh don’t worry.  That man will outlive me ... if not you,” Jim predicted with a grin.  He had a lot of respect for Admiral Archer, who took crap from nobody, despite his age.  The man also had captained the first Starfleet vessel into space, despite all of the danger and new technology.  He took Jim at face value, too, acting as crotchety with him as with anybody else.  That always went a long way to winning Jim’s favor.

"Some days, I wonder." Khan said with fond amusement. He eased back, feeling comfortable with Jim for now, though if he thought about it for too long one of them was sure to mess it up and start another fight.

“I confess, I thought there would be at least one worth lieutenant you’d have at the ready for a time of need,” Jim said with a thoughtful gaze at Khan.  “I can’t decide which one of us is crazier ... nah, it’s me.” He polished off his drink and set it down on the table, followed by credit chips, with tip.  “One nice thing for you about my not being a traditional omega ... I always pay my way.”

"What do you mean, at the ready?" Khan asked, unsure of the context of this statement. Though understanding that Jim was done with drinks and socializing for the evening, Khan paid for his share, including tip as well, so that they might soon part ways.

“Pack is loyalty, right?  Especially to the alpha.  One call, and they’d all be here to help you.  I just thought you’d have at least one prepared to fight a good fight by your side.  Relying on yourself and an admittedly unfriendly omega ... that’s just not what I expected of you.”  Jim leaned forward and narrowed his eyes.  “I admit I have a million questions for you.  So many things that don’t make any sense.”

"Pack is my family. And I love them dearly. If I need any one of them at my side, I have no doubt they would agree. But keeping them safe is my first priority; shield them from dangers and difficulties, not introduce them to new ones." Khan said, pushing back his chair and pulled on a light jacket that was suitable for San Francisco nights. "You are welcome to walk with me, and ask your questions, or we will part ways for now. Until tomorrow."

“Well, I guess that makes me special than, doesn’t it?” Jim crowed with a laugh.  “I’m one of those deemed unworthy of protection.  How novel.”  He blew Khan a saucy kiss and strutted off, hips swinging in a deliciously evil manner.

Jim left before Khan could correct him, which more then a little got under his skin. Resulting in a long walk home, and the augment grumbling to himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Jim parked his motorbike near the home of one of his more frequent bedmates and skirted the ten blocks to Khan’s address on foot.  He wore all black and carried a black backpack, feeling like one of the spies in an ancient novel, creeping about in the dark.  He paused a moment outside the entrance to Khan’s ancient home, admiring the strange architecture and thinking it paid to be in Starfleet’s admiralty.  At least, housing-wise.  

With a grin, he climbed the fence and landed lightly in the front yard, checking to make sure his blocking mechanism had prevented his actions from setting off any alarms.  He kept a locker full of some of the old tricks of his former, not so legal, trade, which proved handy now and then.  Still, he’d already decided that breaking into the home of an augment might not be healthy and settled on a plan that spoke to his more mischievous side anyway.  Creeping around the side of the house, he selected what he believed would be the bedroom window and lightly knocked on the glass, calling in a voice only an augment could hear, “Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair.”

After a moment, the bedroom light turned on and Khan approached the window to see Jim's face nearly pressed against it. "I invited you to my home, Jim Kirk. Not to scurry around like a raccoon looking to eat out of the trash bin." Khan said and pointed in the direction of the back door. "I will meet you there." He said, having no intention of letting Jim in through the window, nor into his bedroom.

But if Khan meant to dissuade Jim, he was to be disillusioned.  “The soul of a poet, I see,” he greeted the augment as the back door opened.  “Raccoons are fucking awesome, though.  Steal all your goodies and beat the crap out of your guard dog.”  He stepped inside and paused a little ways in.  “Where are we doing this clandestined thing?” he asked, full of play, despite the seriousness of their situation.

"The living room is suitable." Khan indicated with a small gesture of his hand, the lights already on in the next room. He closed and secured the door behind Jim before heading that way. Though his cottage in Scotland had been home to him for some time, and still would be after he finished his guest year at the Academy, this place had a few traces of Khan's personality. Most notably, the pictures of pack on the wall in the living room, to keep close to him at all times.

Jim kept his gaze to himself on the trek, since he was not here for pleasure.  This was strictly business, and Khan was a very private man.  He took a seat (more like a sprawl) on a comfortable sofa and pulled a pair of sleek, black PADD-like objects out of his bag.  “So, these are two highly illegal and highly complicated pieces of equipment.  Mine is named Shanna.  Yours is unnamed, as I anticipate you will do terrible things to her, and I don’t want to have to think of her as a name when you do them.”  He held one out for Khan.

"My, my- you have come prepared." Khan said, a small warm purr sneaking into his voice. He accepted the custom made device and set it down on the armchair he intended to occupy. But first things first, Jim was a guest in his home. "Before we begin, would you care for anything to eat, or drink?"

Jim toed off his boots and stretched out more luxuriously on the sofa, even as he murmured to himself, “So many jokes and so little time.”  He lifted his gaze back to Khan and asked in an even tone, “What might you suggest at this hour of a school night?”

Khan was unsure what jokes Jim was referring to, or why he felt the need to take his shoes off, but Khan ignored it. "Tea, cocoa, chai, coffee ... what would suit your comfort."

“You really are a good host,” Jim said.  “I feel in the mood for cocoa.  There’s nothing that tickles my sense of the absurd more than plotting the downfall of a corrupt alpha who happens to be the head of Starfleet while sipping a children’s drink.  And if that’s accompanied by something crunchy to snack on, I won’t say no.”  He looked side-eyed at the alpha, amused by the interaction so far.  “And yes, I always come prepared.  There’s never an excuse not to be.”

The pleasant tone in Khan's voice remained. "I quite like that attitude." He said and moved into the kitchen to prepare cocoa. And due to the nature of the walls in the house, his actions were visible from the living room, so there was no question as to what he was doing. A few minutes later, Khan returned and set down two large mugs of cocoa that he held by the handles in one hand, and a small plate of assorted cookies with the other. Now that his guest had been served, Khan sat back in his armchair with his own drink now in hand. He took a sip before placing it on an end table, so that he might give the new PADD his attention, wanting to look over the modifications done to it.

Jim already scrolled through his own and linked the pair, putting up the data he had hacked from Marcus and some of his cronies.  “I went ahead and dug a little more last night,” he said, glancing at the hot cocoa and cookies with a smile.  “I’ve given you all of the data I gleaned so far, without my edits.  Figured you’d like to do that for yourself.  Still, my notes and comments are available, too.”  He reached out and snagged a cookie, crunching on it happily.  “Thanks for the cookies and chocolate.  This really isn’t how I pictured what being a spy would be like.  A little more nursery school.”  Still his pleased munching informed Khan that the cookies were most welcome.

"Being a spy often involves a great deal more research and strategy then the movies suggest. Our work will be primarily cerebral, rather than jumping off speeding trains or firefights in the street." Khan said, knowing something of this area of work. After all, he taught advanced military tactics for a reason. And the fact that he had survived the Eugenics War and managed to make himself a progressive part of Starfleet also said something to his abilities. Though as he began to read and process the information Jim had collected, he was quiet for a long time, reaching out only once for his drink to wet his lips and give his tongue something sweet to enjoy.

“Oh, the cerebral part I was well ready for,” Jim assured him.  “However, the cocoa and cookies caught me off guard.”  He smiled, mostly to himself, for once looking boyish and as young as his real age.  His fingers practically danced over the keyboard, and once or twice, he chuckled evilly to himself.  “Starfleet really needs to improve their encryptions and security,” he said with the sound of a cat that got the cream.

For a moment, Khan was reminded of going down a similar road. And it was a double edge sword. Security that was hackable also implied that Starfleet was not overly concerned with internal threats. But after all of this, if they were successful in displacing Marcus, a high level of suspicion and paranoia would remain apart of Starfleet for a long time. Which would have its benefits in weeding out other threats, but also, in Khan's experience, were the foundations of other kinds of abuse. And that was a danger to Starfleet's idealism that Khan genuinely worried about. Though that was only a fleeting thought, there were a million obstacles to overcome first, before then. For now, Khan's eye caught on something familiar to his other line of work. Engineering. A ship. Dreadnought class warship. Khan frowned deeply to the point where a dark cloud nearly began to fester around his head. The implications of a warship in development was highly concerning.

Jim’s perception of the alpha’s mood were heightened, due to his biology, and he said, “Easy there, Vice Admiral.  High blood pressure isn’t good for augments, either.  And you’re about to burst a few vessels in your brain.  What in all this ickiness has your temperature rising?”

"My apologies." Khan said, forcing himself to breathe deep, knowing that his body must have been radiating some very intense signals. He linked Jim to the information he had been reading, "Warships." He said with a shake of his head and reached for his drink and took another sip. "The designs are flawed and are still in their early stages, but their purpose is clear enough."

“Oh yeah, those,” Jim said with a scowl.  “I didn’t sign up for the Klingon militarized fleet, but that’s what I’m looking at.  Worse.  These are supposed to run with only a minimal crew.  You can take out a squadron of fully armed ships with just a few of these things and risk only a few lives.  But conversely, it means Marcus and a few of his cronies could easily overpower everyone else in the Federation.”  He pulled out more documents and sent them over to Khan’s screen.  “I found ideas for starting a war with the Klingons, while making it look like their fault.”

Khan growled quietly, though it was in no way directed at Jim or meant to make him feel unsafe. He looked over the new information regarding the Klingons for a few minutes before speaking again. "What is he thinking ..." Khan grumbled a bit more, but the phrase ' _I could kill him_ ' was mixed in there somewhere.

“He’s thinking he wants to be the hero of Starfleet and the Federation,” Jim said quietly.  “He’s fully embraced the beliefs of the alphas of old that they should be the leaders and the rest should fall in line.  And what better way to prove it than to defeat the most militaristic species of all?  Then he’ll find an excuse to turn his sights on the Romulans or some other semi-hostile species.  Endless war to make sure he is always needed, always in charge.  And woe befall any who stand in his way ... or disagree with his system.”  He sent over another set of documents, a manifesto of sorts that clearly diagrammed a way to bring back the old caste system to Earth, with alphas firmly in charge and omegas as property of alphas.  “You’ll enjoy that there’s also funding for developing hormone and other medical techniques that force beta biology into omega biology.”

"Don't they teach history any more?" Khan grumbled, and made a face several times which made it appear as though something sour had just been placed under his nose. Honestly, it was bad enough that there was a genre of pornography that featured betas playing the roles of omegas to alpha counterparts. It was hyper aggressive and not at all what Khan was looking for when he was in rut, looking for something enjoyable to watch to get him through. "I did not realize it was as bad as this." He said finally, looking to Jim, not knowing what he could say to him. No wonder he instantly hated alphas, this was what they were being presented as, and encouraged to grow into.

“Well, to be fair, Marcus is pretty auteur in his beliefs, and he’s been very careful who he brings into his ranks,” Jim said with a glance at Khan to catch his eyes.  “There are several alphas he’s been careful not to approach, and you’re one of them.”  He chewed on his lower lip and said, “I didn’t send him his plans for your people.”  His eyes finally went to the photos on the wall.  “I’ll send now.”

With a quick couple of taps, he sent over the plans- death for the majority, slavery for Khan and several others, and captivity for the rest to force Khan and the others to serve for as long as Marcus wanted them.  And the proposed uses for their intellect and strength were among the worst things proposed anywhere.  The suggestions did not just come from Marcus, either.  There were several other Admirals and multiple Captains with rather ancient hatreds for the augments and creative ideas for their ‘use.’

And then he braced himself for the alpha’s response.

Khan read this information over very carefully. His internal rage nearly deafening him to anything else. No, there was no question about it now. Khan would definitely kill Admiral Marcus. But Marcus was not in his grip right now, as much as he wanted him to be. "Excuse me." Khan barely managed to force the words out and stood, taking a phone out of his pocket and made a single call. He only said one word, "Stargazer." And hung up, clearly having triggered a code word that indicated Khan had some sort of contingency plan if he learned of a threat to his people. But after the call, Khan did not return to Jim or the computer but instead headed down stairs into the basement and immediately began to rip his exercise equipment into pieces, giving release to his rage.

Jim watched Khan leave and gave him a few moments, before following him on quiet, bare feet to peek into the basement and watch him literally tear expensive technology into pieces.  He sat on the lowest stair, his specialized PADD in one hand and just watched with huge eyes.  After allowing the augment to just rage for awhile, he said, “I’m going to get up and approach you now cause you need to calm the fuck down.  As much as you deserve to be able to rage all night, we don’t have the time.  So, I’m just going to come right over and give you a hug.  And you better not take a swing at me.”  He set down his PADD, stood,and approached in a slow fashion, hands up in a non-threatening manner, but showing no fear, either, until he could slowly wrap his arms around the alpha.

Initially Khan balked at the idea that Jim would come over and hug him. He wasn't pack, why would Jim touch him? But then the kid did exactly as he said. And all Khan did was stand there and take it. He was being hugged, by non-pack. An omega. And the truth was, it did calm him. Khan hung his head, breathing slowly an inch away from Jim's shoulder. The young man was strong and smelled amazing, all of which helped get Khan's brain to reset.

Jim held on and felt Khan’s breathing slowly ease into something approaching normal.  “That’s right, just breathe in deep and even.  Yeah.  There you go.  Nothing’s set in stone yet, right?  We’ve still got time to stop the bastard from ever laying a finger on your people ... or anyone else.  But to do that we’ve got to be strategic.  So, no more alpha rages ... at least not until we actually get involved in a battle.  Then rage away, buddy.  For now, we’re going to use our brains, right?  Let me hear a hallelujah.”

As Khan began to breathe evenly and regain his focus, Khan swallowed and cleared his mouth from the taste of blood. "My apologies. It was inappropriate to show such a display in front of a guest." He said, his voice now all too calm. Yes, he was going to use his brain. And he was going to use it to take apart Admiral Marcus, from every corner of his organization, to stripping off every muscle strand in his body, one by one.

“Oh yes, my being a guest matters,” Jim teased, even as he released Khan and took a step back.  He held Khan’s gaze without any worry.  “Your pack has been threatened in a more than slightly grotesque manner.  It’s only logical that you’d be a bit upset about the idea.  My response to the suggestion that I’d be ‘trained in obedience’ and basically made a sex slave would be similar, if I had the strength to literally tear apart complex metals.  Really, I’m jealous here.”

Of course, Jim being a guest did matter to Khan's old fashioned sensibilities. But there was no point in trying to explain it. Khan stared at Jim intensely before stating, "This was not the future I fought for. This is not the Starfleet or Federation I have pledged myself to. I will see it undone. Every breath of it." Khan said, making this promise.

Jim grinned his own shark’s smile and said, “And I’ll be with you every step of the way to help in whatever fashion I can.  I wouldn’t miss this for the world, baby.  Figure of speech baby.  Not you.  You’re way too scary to be baby.”  He turned and headed back to the stairs, back to Khan in his own show of trust.  “Let’s return to plotting to overthrow of the Head of Starfleet then, shall we?”  He scooped up the padd and trotted back to the main floor.  “Also, my cocoa is cold.  You need to make me more.  I’m a guest!”

"Yes, indeed." Khan said quietly, leaving his mess in the basement for another time. "You are my guest." He said and followed Jim up the stairs. After turning off the lights in the basement and closing the door behind him, Khan took up the cocoa mugs from the tables and brought them into the kitchen where he began to make them both another serving, smooth and hot.

Jim suddenly wandered in after him and stared.  “You are making me another cup,” he said with wonder.  “Awesome.”  He moved closer and hopped up on one of the counters, feet dangling in the air.  “So, according to my intel, Marcus is planning to meet up with some of his main cronies in a few days.  I say we arrange to have a recording made of the meetup, something we can show the right people, along with the data we’ve collected.  Also, I’ve been thinking we need some allies off of Earth.  Somebody high up the Federation.  Vulcans to be precise.”

Khan nodded in quiet agreement, though glanced at Jim as he made himself comfortable sitting on top of his kitchen counters like a child. But he turned his eyes back on his task, ensuring it was just right before handing Jim his mug. "I have Vulcan contacts, and connections to Federation ambassadors."

“Information like this is too sensitive to send over the computerwaves,” Jim said.  “I recommend a more direct path.  Is a little bit slower.”  He swung a lazy foot in Khan’s direction.  “This is good cocoa.  Where do you get the chocolate from?”

"I have a means of long-distance transporter capabilities available to me." Khan said, not quite sure why Jim was kicking out at him when he hadn't pressed into his personal space. "We can send hard copies of information that way." He explained and took a sip of his own drink. "The chocolate is from Spain. It is not as ancient as the South American plantations that still exist, but it is one that I favor."

“Long-distance transporter capabilities,” Jim said with huge eyes.  “Oh, send me.  Please.  And here I thought I had a good idea sending the information with Uhura.  She’d never be searched by Marcus or his cronies.”  He lightly tapped Khan with one foot, the move a friendly one, testing boundaries between them.  “Or will you go?”

Alright, so he wasn't kicking him. He was seeing what he could get away with? Trying to be friendly? Wanting his attention in some other way? Not really knowing what to make of it, Khan let Jim be himself without challenge. "I can travel to Vulcan without my motives questioned, and send discreet transporter shipments directly to my contact. If you are seen in public, a rational explanation for your presence would be expected. But if you transport with me in private to a single location, you can come."

Jim smiled at Khan, eyes warm for the first real time as he looked at the other man.  “I’d like that, but it probably isn’t a good idea.  We’ll have to be careful not to be seen together too much, unless we want to propagate the idea that we’re together.  And that seems unwise, all things considered.  Still, thanks for considering the idea.”  He went back to his padd.  “Shall I design a third one of these for carrying information on?  One that’s not so obvious?”

"Indeed, Vulcan is not exactly a vacation spot for new couples." Khan said and returned to his chair now that Jim was no longer lingering on his kitchen counter. As he took his seat and drank his coca, Khan nodded. "Yes, a third one would be ideal. It can travel, while these are kept secure."

“I’ll put that together this week,” Jim said with a low hum in the back of his throat as he considered what he needed.  “Now, what about getting into this meeting of Marcus’?”  He flicked his eyes toward Khan, stretching himself back out on the sofa and looking as content as he ever had in the company of an alpha.

"I am open to suggestions-" Khan said, showing that he was willing to listen, "but my initial thought is to hack the computers he will use for his presentation, so that it records the information he is sharing with others, their comments, and his exact words, in real time. However, if he or any of the others check the computers, it would have to read like a security program running, instead of what it is."

Jim made a noise of frustration and said, “Yes, I suppose.  It seems too hands off somehow.”  He really wanted to get closer and see some of what he’d read about in action.  “Still, I guess you’re right.”  He sighed and sat up, reaching for his socks and boots.  “I best be getting back.  I still have class tomorrow.  Will you be alright?”  He shot Khan a worried glance, not wanting the man to go off again in his absence.

"Believe me, the time will come for a more direct, hands on approach, as you say. But first, it is about evidence, and after the meeting we might find weak points that will allow us to get closer in." Khan said and then stood as it appeared Jim was preparing to go. "Thank you for your concern, I will be alright."

“Hmmm.  You should call Captain Pike and talk to him,” Jim said with a steady gaze at Khan.  “You do seem to be the type to need some sort of support.  Pack, right?”  His eyes flashed with a hint of amusement.  “Call him up and do something together.  Dinner.  Drinks.  A reading night.  Something.”  He lightly thumped Khan on the right arm.  “Pack.”  He headed for the back door.  “Wish I could use the window.  So much more fun.”

It surprised Khan that his regard of pack was being treated as important as it was, when Jim disregarded other social customs when it came to alphas. Which also made him right in his observation, Khan would need company tonight. It would be best if he were not alone. "The door is perfectly capable of performing it's designated function." Khan said, accompanying Jim to the back door. "Good night. Jim."

“So it may be, but that doesn’t mean it’s not boring to use it,” Jim said with a little snort at Khan’s boringness.  He paused at the door and studied the alpha.  “I’m trusting you, you know.  That’s a first.  I don’t really trust other people, especially not alphas.  So, for a lot of reasons, you better not fuck this up, Vice Admiral.”  He chuckled once, humorlessly, and said, “We better not fuck this up.”

"Agreed, cadet." Khan said, his tone serious, but not angry with Jim for expressing his mistrust. Khan was trusting the young man as well, after all he wasn't officially ranked in Starfleet, and as much as a daring genius as he was, he was also a young man, an inexperienced in other ways. "The dangers we are uncovering are not just to us, but to entire races, and future generations. Believe me, I take those threats quite seriously."

“Good thing neither of us are new to this kind of thing, huh?” Jim asked and then winked at Khan and blew him another saucy kiss.  “Call your friend, Khan.  Don’t be a loner like me.”  He darted out the door and into the night, moving swiftly and quietly into the darkness.

After Khan closed and secured the door, he watched Jim briefly make an escape out of his back yard and shook his head to himself. What a strange and complicated young man. But he did have a call to make, several before the evening was through, but first, Christopher Pike. He needed pack in his space, within his reach, safe.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Not half-an-hour after Jim disappeared into the night, Christopher Pike arrived at Khan’s front door and rang the buzzer like a civilized man.  He’d been rudely awakened from a lonely sleep (Number One attending a boring meeting on Risa) by a special alert from Khan and furthered startled from his confused wonderings about the warning by a direct call.  He’d agreed to head over to the augment’s place immediately, as his friend seemed agitated and deeply disturbed about something he refused to disclose over an open communication channel.

Chris rang again, mind racing in an endless whirl of ever more confused ideas over what could cause the augment to react in such a way.

When Khan opened the door, he did not greet Pike in his usual way, or even make apologies for the late hour. He looked terrible, as if he had been sleep deprived for a year. In this addled state, the first this he said was a strange, full disclosure. "I destroyed the basement." 

Chris blinked once and replied, “Then you better let me in to tell me why.”  He put a hand on Khan’s nearest shoulder and squeezed once, trying to reassure his friend that he was there with him, whatever was going on.  

Once Chris was inside and the door secured behind him, Khan wrapped his arms around his friend and hugged him tightly. This was very unlike the reserved augment, but not completely out of line for the nature of their relationship. "You are pack and I need you close right now."

Chris instantly wrapped his arms around Khan in response, even as his brain nearly shorted out from the action.  “Did somebody die?” he blurted in confusion, as that was the first reason he could think of for Khan’s clingy behavior.  “Or somebody’s ill?  Is that it?”

"No." Khan said quietly, holding the embrace for a bit, breathing in the scent of a member of his pack, getting it ingrained into his senses that he was safe and well. Finally he eased his hold on Chris, locking eyes with him as he pulled his head back. "But there is a plot to kill or enslave all those I hold dear."

Chris turned pale and said, “I think I need a drink before I hear this out.  How about we go to your study, pour something strong and you tell me what’s going on?”  He still kept tight hold of Khan, studying his face for some sign of what Khan might be talking about.

"Yes, Chris." Khan agreed. Normally Khan would be the first to offer hospitality, but right now he was relying on his friend to give his direction and keep him grounded. "Stay at my side, Chris. Please do not leave my side." Though there was no logical way that Chris or any of the others were in danger that very second, the alpha could not focus on logic right now. Only what his senses told him, and those instincts told him to keep pack close.

The sheer illogic of Khan’s words and actions frightened Chris, but he reassured, “I’m not going anywhere, Khan.  I swear.  I’ll be here as long as you need me.  Come on, let’s go get that drink and sit down.”  He put an arm around Khan’s shoulders and steered them both into the study.  Urging Khan to a chair, he grabbed a bottle of brandy Khan kept for him and two glasses, settling next to his friend.  Pouring them each a large portion, he said, “Alright, drink this and then tell me what’s going on. Captain’s orders.”

"Yes." Khan said, his brain was caught up in a mix of the past and the future, twisting together associated pain. But he drank as Chris suggested, then began to unload it all. "There is a plot to go to war with the Klingons. To bring about a new age of alpha rule. Breeding programs ..." Khan covered his face with one hand, in tears, as the heartache of those lost during the war came sharply into his mind. A pain and loss he felt was going to come again with another war. "... torturing and killing my pack, to subdue me."

“What?” Chris asked, confused about this jumble of words.  “War with the Klingons?  Alpha rule?  Breeding programs?  What are you talking about Khan?  Who’s trying to do this?  Who wants to kill your pack?”  He leaned closer and put his hands on Khan’s shoulders.  “I’m here.  Look at me, Khan.  I’m right here.  Tell me what’s going on.  Please.  I don’t understand what you’re trying to tell me.”

"I am not making any sense." Khan nodded once, then looked up at Chris, confirming what they had both just said. "I am sorry. I will do better." He said and started again after a breath. "There is a computer in my chair. Get it please." He instructed, feeling that this was the clearest and most straightforward way to go about things.

Chris stood to fetch the item and nearly did a double-take at the sight.  He picked the modified padd up with care and looked it over.  “This is one of Jim’s creations,” he said slowly.  “I’ve seen one before, though it was definitely not as sophisticated.  The general appearance was the same, though.  Kid was hacking into the Constitution’s computers at 13 years old.”  He carried the piece back to Khan and sat again.  “What should I be looking at?”

Khan accepted the computer briefly to open the secure protections on it, then passed it over to Chris. "Everything." He said with a sigh, but kept his hand on Chris's forearm, needing to feel connected and close. He wouldn't need this constant reassurance forever, but for now it helped. "It should still be on the last screen I was looking at." The one which had caused him to tear apart his basement by hand.

Chris nodded and looked at the screen, marveling at the sleekness of the technology in his hand.  Jim had modified the universal padd into a hacking tool of great power and frankly, scariness.  With this, he could truly get into anywhere.  “The kid’s still a terror,” he muttered, mostly to himself.  But his brain nearly froze as he read the first few paragraphs of the currently open document.  “This can’t be real,” he said, not even aware he was speaking aloud.  “Alexander can’t be doing this …”

"It is real." Khan said with a shudder to his voice as he felt his skin crawl down his back and out the length of his arms. "These are his plans. And even more worrying, he is not the only one who has contributed." Khan said as he looked to Chris, just trying to focus on him instead of the disgust and anger he still felt.

Chris continued to review the document, finally setting down the padd, face almost devoid of color and lifting his glass to down his whole snifter of brandy.  He set the glass down with a clatter, hand shaking.  “Fuck,” he whispered, the swear word foreign on his tongue.  “No wonder you’re so angry.  Did Jim bring this information to you, too?”

"Yes-" Khan said, "I had suspicions about Marcus in other areas, but not this. Jim provided me with the information."  He watched Chris a moment longer before asking, trusting his judgement, "It is as bad as I think, correct? I am not ... misunderstanding this information."

Chris shook his head slowly, dazed and clearly as upset as Khan, if in a slightly different way.  “It’s as bad as you think, Khan.”  He picked back up the padd and began to read some of the other documents, feeling his stomach begin to churn.  “I think I’m going to be sick,” he said after another long period of just trying to read and comprehend the vast awfulness of what he was seeing.  “Khan ... what will you do?”  He shook himself a little, chin firming up.  “What will we do?”

"I will continue to collect evidence, and share it with those whom I trust." Khan said, standing from his chair to clear their drinks and provide Chris with water instead to help keep him from being ill. "When we are certain we can dismantle every part of this, without allowing those involved to disappear underground, we will act."

“There’s a lot of names here to document,” Chris said quietly.  “And we’ll need allies.  As many as we can reasonably trust.”  He looked over at Khan, worry clear in his gaze.  “Are we including Jim in that list, Khan?”

"Yes." Khan said, handing Chris the glass of water so that it might help him from looking so unnaturally green. "He has entrusted me with this, and I shall trust him as well. I was prepared to confront Marcus with evidence of my initial suspicions, but now I understand that there is a great deal more to it, and that is because Jim Kirk has been looking to make a move against him as well. Now, we will be working together."

“That kid is a menace,” Chris breathed softly, “but I am so thankful he came to you instead of trying something himself.  They would have killed him or worse ... I’ve seen his name in here, too.  Their plans for all omegas, if they have their way.  Where did these backwards ideas come from, Khan?  I’ve known Alexander for years, and he’s always been a bit conservative, but I had no idea he was so ... evil.”  His face twisted into something angry.  “He used to be my mentor.  He brought me into Starfleet.  How could he do this?”

"All of it is horrific." Khan agreed, "And conservative does not even cover it. These concepts are far before even my time ... Jim mentioned Caesar as a joke when speaking about Marcus's ambitions, but he is close to the truth there. A Caesar might comfortably hold power with an alpha army under his control, which will lead to generations enslaved under that empire. Marcus might be romanticizing history a bit too much, as he attempts to bring back these old ways."

“I know Alexander,” Chris said in a hollow tone.  “If he’s turned this far, he’ll have convinced himself it’s best for everyone.  And he certainly seems to have a long list of followers.  I’m afraid some of them are remnants of those angered that Earth was not made the lead of the Federation.  Having Starfleet headquartered here doesn’t seem to have been enough for some Terran First idealists.  But they can’t possibly have thought about how the rest of the Federation will react to this …”  If possible, he would have blanched further as he considered another hideous possibility.  “Unless they believe we can take them all in a war.”

"If for example, none of us had discovered these plots, Marcus would have gone forward with starting a war with the Klingon Empire, unchallenged. He might even be successful at it. Afterwards, he could put in line anyone else too afraid of confrontation. By then, those like us would be forced to either begin a rebellion after the fact and start a global resistance, flee to other worlds, or die in the manner Marcus desires." Khan said pacing slightly, though paused more then once in front of the wall of pictures of his pack. "But we have discovered these plots, which means our actions will not be reactionary. They will be proactive."

“And treason, if we can’t prove this to everyone’s satisfaction,” Chris said, but his tone said that would not deter him in the least.  “I have some contacts in Starfleet Intelligence I’d like to speak with quietly.  Some of the things detailed in these reports take a lot of time, people and old-fashioned credits.  Somebody must have noticed it.”

"Yes, Chris. You are right." Khan said and approached his friend now. Kneeling down in front of him, Khan placed his hands on Pike's knees to look him in the face. "But carefully, Chris. I know it is not in your nature to be paranoid, but I am asking you to be very careful as you make inquires. _Please_."

“Oh, I’m feeling plenty paranoid right now,” Chris assured him.  “People I trusted are involved in this conspiracy.  Their names are in black and white on these documents.  About the only people I know we can trust are those few omegas who’ve managed to get into the ranks of Starfleet and only them because of how despicably all of the people in this little cabal think of them.  I want to tell Number One about all of this, too.  She’ll bring a cooler head than mine to the matter.  She’s never liked Alexander, and the thought of bringing him down will trouble her no more than I’m sure it troubles Jim.”

"I trust your decision." Khan said softly, keeping his eyes on his friend, but after a moment let go. He stood and forced himself to breathe again, walking around the room as he became grounded once more. "Thank you for coming over, Chris. I was not ready to be alone with these thoughts and fears."

“I’m not going anywhere,” Chris promised.  “If Number One was somewhere close, I’d demand she get over here now.  As it is, I want to call Jim and demand he come over here, too.  Bring along his doctor friend, too.  He’d just laugh at me, though.”  He hung his head a little and admitted in a sad voice, “I can’t get him to talk to me.”

"He does not like that you trusted my word, over his." Khan said with a small shake of his head. He was sorry about the rift between Jim and Chris, but his observations had been what they were, and he stood by them. "And I am not in a position to confront him at this time. He is sensitive to any opportunity for a fight, and I do not wish to give him one."

“Well, he’s got the fight of his life on his hands now.  We all do,” Chris said with a look at the padd again.  “And I know him ... he’ll work with us both to make sure Alexander doesn’t get any further than he has on his projects.  The dreadnoughts ... the engineers are not named, nor is the facility where they’re working.  Do you have any ideas as to who in Starfleet would be capable of such designs?  They’re vastly complex and require quite detailed knowledge.”

"They are not exactly small, either. I do not understand how they can hide construction of a fleet like that." Khan said as he sat down in his armchair. "The designs would be something I could do, but I no longer do work that promote military ambitions. And I find it distressing to think that any of my remaining people would consent to this kind of work. No ... no, I do not know who has the mind for these designs. But I will look into it."

“They haven’t started any massive construction yet, I don’t think,” Chris said.  “They’d need a reason for that.  Or a glimmer of a reason.  An inevitable war with the Klingons would do that.”  He brushed a hand over his face again, trying to think.  “I’ll need to find out who our spies on Qu’noS are and make sure they can be trusted.  I only hope Admiral Nakagawa will be willing to speak to me on such delicate matters.  Starfleet Intelligence is so notoriously secretive to anyone not in their ranks.”  He glanced at the padd again, words from the documents seemingly seared into his brain.  “I don’t know if I know how to do this, Khan.  How to save Starfleet …”

"It's big." Khan agreed. "Which can make it feel overwhelming. But we take it one step at a time. Devote ourselves to the ideals of the Federation and our relationships with other races. But I understand you, Chris ... I do not know how it came this far, this extreme ... I do not know what attitude triggered it, but it cannot be allowed to take hold. That is not a future any of us want."

Chris took a deep breath and said, “I wish George was here right now.  Somehow, I think he’d have known what to do.  He always seemed to.  Even when what to do was crash his ship into a bigger one, destroying them both, so his crew could survive.”  He made a low, rasping laugh and said, “He’d think it was funny that his son will be the one in his place this time.  I think I need more to drink, but I also need to be sober.”  He swallowed hard and set the padd down.  “I’m supposed to meet with Vice Admiral Chang tomorrow.  He’s part of this.  Fuck.”  The swear word dropped off his tongue heavily.

Khan smiled gently at Chris, following his logic about father and son and found it a comfort. Khan knew of George Kirk in passing, and probably should have taken more of an interest in him, but Chris had been the one he felt drawn to and whose career he ended up following. But he knew Chris and George were old friends, and wished he had gotten to know him better when he had the chance. "I am happy to provide anything you want, Chris. But I have already asked you to come over quite late, disturbing your sleep in more ways then one. Perhaps we should take a light sedative and get some sleep in order to face the day tomorrow."

“Yes, we should sleep on this and make a formal plan of action tomorrow,” Chris agreed.  “Decide who should be involved with the efforts against him.”  He took a deep breath and looked at Khan again.  “Will you consider making Jim an auxiliary member of your pack, Khan?  At least for the duration of this fight?”

"Yes, I am happy to make that offer, if Jim is consenting to it. But from the few conversations we have had, I do not believe he has much interest in belonging to any one, or to any group, aside from Starfleet. Still, I will make the offer." Khan said and stood one last time, "Come along, Chris, I will prepare your guest room."

“Perhaps in your thoughts and actions, even without him having to know it?” Chris asked.  “I know he may not accept an offer, but it’d give me some comfort to know you’ll protect him like a pack member.  And give him the same care.”  He looked to Khan with an almost pleading expression.

"Of course." Khan said easily, not needing Chris to plead with him. "As your almost-surrogate-son who hates alphas, I was prepared to protect and care for Jim like pack. And I will certainly do so now, as he puts himself at risk to work with us, and places his trust in me."

Chris chuckled at the description, grateful for the laugh, and said, “That’s a pretty accurate way to put it, I guess.  He’s a pain in the ass, but I wouldn’t want to be on the opposite side of an issue from him.  Thank you for looking after him.  I know we can’t keep him out of this, but maybe we can keep him slightly in line …”

Khan huffed softly, showing a small sign of his amusement. "Safe. I promise to keep him safe. Cannot make promises about keeping him in line." Khan said as he lead Chris to the guest room and turned on the lights. The bed was already made of course, but even so Khan went into the room to turn down the bed and set out a set of guest pajamas, towels, and other small items for Chris to use from now until morning.

Chris paused and stared at the bed for a long time, before saying, “I don’t think I want to spend the night alone, Khan.  Isn’t there a room we could share?”  He glanced at the augment.  “You’re not the only one who needs pack sometimes, my friend.”

Khan purred softly at this suggestion and pressed his hand to Chris's shoulder. "My room has a very large bed, and I promise not to crowd you." Khan offered as one option, "Though there is another room with two single beds as well." He said, giving Chris the choice of what would make him comfortable. "It always makes me happy to have pack close at night, it is a secure feeling."

“We’re both grown-ups,” Chris said with a warmer smile at the purring.  “I’m happy to share a bed if that’s most comfortable for you.  I think I’ll sleep better with somebody nearby, anyway.  I’ve gotten used to Number One being there.  It’s amazing how quickly one adjusts to having another body in bed next to you.”

"I understand, Chris." Khan said and tucked the bedding back into place before picking up the night clothes and passing them off to Chris before going down the hall to the master bedroom. Here, Khan turned down one side of the bed for Chris, then gestured for him to get comfortable. While Khan changed into his own night clothes and checked that the house was secure from a small PADD he kept on his bedside table.

Chris changed into the guest pajamas, amused to find the pants and shirt a bit large for his frame.  He climbed into his side of the bed and settled under the covers.  “I’m glad to have your friendship, Khan.  Somehow, we’ll see this through.”

"You will always be my friend, and my family, Chris." Khan said and settled into his own side of the bed, facing Chris so that he could remain in his line of sight for the night. "Thank you for staying with me tonight. I need this." He said then ordered the lights to turn off. "Good night."


	6. Chapter 6

"I will be on Vulcan for eighteen hours." Khan said as he pulled on a heavy headscarf. Covering his head and ears was a traditional way of showing respect to the conservative and reclusive customs on Vulcan. Though he was expected, and only intended to speak with one man while he was there, Khan was still very observant of these cultural traditions. "Please, do not destroy my home, or drink my house dry in that time."

"Wha? Ah wid ne'er!" Scotty protested, pretending to be scandalized by the suggestion.

Jim watched as Khan dressed himself in the heavy scarf and said with a snicker, “You look like an escapee from an ancient Renaissance Faire.  Or a Russian babushka.  Too bad it’s not a brighter color.  Like scarlet.  You could be a scarlet woman.”  He beamed at Khan, even as Scotty and Keenser stared at him with huge eyes, startled by his utter disregard for Khan’s status or demeanor.

"Thank you for that insight." Khan said dryly and collected the custom PADD that had recently been updated with more information. Scotty and Keenser had arrived late the night before, providing their skills in computers and engineering to secure their digital movements as they continued to collect information on Marcus and his inner circle. "In the meantime, if there is an emergency, you know how to contact me." He said, looking to each of the three men in turn.

“Click our heels three times together and say, ‘There’s nobody like Khan.  There’s nobody like Khan.’ and wish for your speedy return,” Jim said with a little smirk.  “But I guess we can also just use the comm system.”  He rolled his eyes extravagantly at the augment.  “Stop being a drama queen and get on with the spy stuff.”

Khan sighed softly and mouthed softly to Keenser: _You are in charge_. Smiling at him as he took his position.

"Wha?" Scotty protested again, looking to Keenser who was completely beaming, black eyes glistening. The Scotsman scoffed and prompted transported Khan away in a complex glow of blue and white.

“I can read lips,” Jim said with another smirk at Khan before he vanished.  “It’s very handy in so many situations.  And Keenser in charge …”  He winked at the small alien and said, “Well, better you than either Scotty or I.  We’re liable to blow this place up ... well, Scotty is.”

Keenser hummed with pride, even if no one present took his authority in Khan's absence seriously. So he trotted off to the kitchen to raid the pantry for cookies.

"Hey, I out rank yeh. Don't yeh forgit that!" Scotty called out after his smaller companion. He shook his head, then smiled at Jim. "Crazy fool. 'ere yer caught up in this mess too."

Jim laughed a little and asked, “How did you end up mixed up with the alpha to end all alphas?”  He gestured toward where Khan had disappeared from the transporter a moment ago.  “I mean, I’m here as the token omega, but what’re you doing?”

Scotty made a face, being a hundred times more open and easy to read then Khan. "Ah dinnae think that's true." He said and scratched the side of his face. "Bit th' admiral took an interest in us when we wur at th' academy. Let me werk on special projects, read ower mah theories. Git us out o' trouble more den unce."

“I thought I was Khan’s premiere troublemaker,” Jim said with a fake pout.  “I’ve heard of your experiments.  They’re brilliant ... but you’re also insane.”  He paused and studied him intensely.  “I think we’re going to get along just fine.  We’ll make beautiful technology together.  I’ll even give you one of my padds.”

"That's what ah lik' tae hear!" Scotty said with a smile and flopped down on the couch just in time for Keenser to return to the livingroom and set down a dinner plate topped off with every cookie in the house. "Now, mak' yersel' at home, Jim!"

Jim watched Keenser carry in a ton of cookies and threw back his head for a good laugh.  “I’m not sure that’s what Khan meant when he said that you’re in charge, Keenser, but I like the way you think.”  He snagged a cookie off the top and crunched it while he explored the octagon house a bit more.  Peering into Khan’s bedroom, he noted the wide, antique bed with it’s original, intricately carved headboard.  

In truth, Jim was feeling a bit edgy about everything.  They had gathered some additional evidence on Marcus’ activities, all of which Khan was taking to Vulcan at that moment, but Jim wanted to take the fight directly to the admiral.  It was difficult to take classes seriously when he knew that there was such a dirty streak in Starfleet itself.  

Although his machinations in Khan’s tactics’ course simulation resulted in a great deal of amusement for Jim.  The other teams were all in shambles, all of their ideas no longer even faintly useful.

He came back to the living room and said, “I really don’t think making myself at home was what Khan meant, either.”  Flopping back down on the couch, he leaned back and picked up his padd again.  “I hate this long distance war.”

As a few crumbs fell onto the front of Scotty's shirt, Keenser sat up on the couch and began to pick them off him, only to then flick the cookie particles in Scotty's face. "A'richt, a'richt, ah will clean it up!" Scotty said, picking the crumbs off his own shirt to keep Keenser from fussing over him. "Eh don't know. Ah rath' this, then face down some brute in th' streets."

Jim snorted and said, “I’ll take on the brute for you, Scotty, don’t you fret.  Still, waiting and watching is a difficult act.  I wanted to go with Khan, but he thinks I’m too flashy.  Imagine that!  Me!?”  He huffed and tossed his head once melodramatically.

"Ah wouldn't worry awfy much aboot it. Ye'r here after all. Ye'll git th' action ye'r look'n for." Scotty said with an easy smile. He was confident that Khan had his reasons for having Jim stay behind. Maybe his presences wasn't essential to this particular stage. Maybe he was shielding the kid, while he could, before things actually got ugly.

Jim’s mouth quirked at the edges, and he said in a low purr, “Oh, you can bet your ass on that, Scotty.  I won’t let even an overprotective augmented alpha keep me from the fray.  I’m owed a chunk of Alexander Marcus’ ass, and not in a good way.  Well, not a good way for him.”  He sneered a little in memory of some of Marcus’ actions toward him.  But in a moment, one of his more normal impish grins appeared, as he glanced over Scotty and Keenser.  “So, you two, how does that work?”

"Well-" Scotty laughed a little, "Ah do most of th' talking ... though he complains just as much." He said, picking at a few of the crumbs from his shirt before Keenser got on his case again. "Inseparable from the first."

Jim quirked his mouth in amusement at the answer and looked to Keenser.  “So, does that mean you two aren’t together?” he asked the alien.  “Cause I gotta say, you’re pretty damn cute.  Especially together.  And I was hoping you might let me in on a little of the action.”  He wiggled his eyebrows in a playful manner, but he would totally take them up on any offer.

"We're, th'gither, right?" Scotty blinked, then looked to Keenser a bit wide-eyed and innocent. "Aye, we're th'gither." He said, giving his companion a nudge on the shoulder before he looked back to Jim. "Na real rules to it. Just is."

Keenser looked passed Scotty to Jim at the offer to expand relations. "Yes. We could do that." His voice resonate and impressive for his body type, but gentle.

Everything in Jim’s demeanor softened a little at the admission that they were a couple, though his eyes still sparkled with a hint of mischief.  “How about we go really make ourselves at home in Khan’s bed?’ he asked, always up for mayhem.

"Well, Keenser is in charge. What dae ye say?" Scotty asked, knowing that Keenser took the rules of pack a little more to heart, as it held some similarities to his own home culture. But if Keenser was willing, Scotty was always up for a little trouble, and a little fun.

In answer to this, Keenser slid off the edge of the couch and approached Jim with his head tilted to the side. Then taking him by the hand, Keenser tugged gently, and encouraged Jim to follow.

"Looks lik' we hae our answer!"

With a very pleased smile, Jim took Keenser’s hand and followed after him, looking forward to making a mess of Khan’s bed.

 

 

* * *

 

 

The house was quiet upon Khan's return. Though the large plate of cookies left in the living room did not escape his notice. Removing the headscarf and the heavy robe he had worn while on Vulcan, Khan set the items aside while he put the cookies away back into the pantry. Then walking down the hall, Khan looked in on the guest room that Scotty and Keenser had taken since their arrival. Though the room had two beds, both of them shared just the one. With Scotty sprawled out and Keenser using the pillow at the head of the bed as a sentry point, where he was half curled around Scotty's head. A familiar sight.

Content and satisfied that his pack members were in the home with him, safe and comfortable, Khan headed to his own bedroom to rest after putting in a long eighteen hour day on Vulcan.

Jim currently occupied the bed in Khan’s room, curled up under all of the covers and using every single pillow.  He wore only his boxers, and his clothes were scattered on the floor, where he’d tossed them.  There were a few red marks on his fair skin from Keenser’s scales, but he otherwise appeared innocent and serene in his sleep.  In fact, it was the only time Jim’s omega biological features were completely evident, as he could not control them while asleep.  He also put out the strong scent all omegas did when they rested, an ancient form of defense of the ‘weaker’ biology, which most alphas responded to by becoming non-aggressive to the omega, but protective and alert to dangers that might hurt said omega.  It was one of the few things not affected by the heat blockers Jim took regularly.

At this strange and unexpected sight, Khan whined softly. He was tired and wanted to sleep. And Jim smelled amazing. All Khan wanted to do was curl up behind him in bed, bask in his lovely scent and sleep with the young man in his arms. But that would not be acceptable behavior, even though Jim was the one who had commandeered Khan's bed. Khan ended up staring at the young man for a long time, and after a few minutes, breathed out.

Turning his back on the bedroom, Khan walked back to the living room and sat down on the couch with a heavy sigh. Fine. The kid could have his bed. And so with another soft whine, Khan grumpily pulled off his shoes and stretched out on the couch to sleep on for the night.

Jim woke up a few hours later with a full bladder and a confused head.  He lifted himself up a bit and looked around, trying to get his bearings.  Aside from the insistent ache that woke him, his body felt supremely relaxed all over, and he hated to get out of his comfortable nest.  Still, he padded out of the bedroom and sought out the bathroom, blinking sleepily.  He finally located one, relieved himself, washed his hands and walked back out into the quiet house again.  “Shit,” he muttered to himself, rubbing at his face.  “I need to get back to the dorms.”  He yawned and made a face, heading for the last place he remembered having most of his stuff- the living room.

And there he found Khan, curled up and looked ridiculous on a couch that was too small for him.  A little snicker escaped him, and he asked in a tone just loud enough to wake the augment, “Why are you on the couch?”

Khan groaned softly, not ready to be awake yet. But he lifted his head and focused his eyes on Jim. "Because I am tired. And you stole my bed." He said, stating it more as a point of fact and not out of anger. Though as his brain caught up with what his eyes were processing, he realized that not only was Jim walking around in his boxers, but that he likely had been sleeping in the same state under the blankets of his bed. Leaving his skin in contact with the blankets and bedding, marking it all with his scent.

“Oh.  Right.”  Jim looked at Khan with a slightly wicked grin and said, “Well, it’s all yours now, Khan.  I should get back to my place anyway.”  He paused a second and added, “Sorry for making a mess of your bed.  It’s very comfortable, though.”  He rubbed at his already crazy bedhead and just managed to make it worse.  His brain woke up a little, and he frowned a bit at the other man.  “Why didn’t you just wake me up and kick me out?”

"You are welcome here, Jim. Like the others, there is a place for you here if you want it. There is no need for you to go. It is late. You might as well finish getting your full night’s rest here." Khan said and smiled a little to himself, thinking Jim looked something like a kitten who had just endured a tongue bath which caused his hair to stick up in strange directions. "I am not going to kick you out."

“Well, out of your room, anyway,” Jim said with a little grin.  “After all, I shouldn’t have been there, right?  Center of your territory.”  He shuffled over to pick up his bag and gather his padd.  “Besides, I’m trying not to be too obvious about my visits here.  Don’t want to be leaving in the broad daylight.”  He zipped closed the bag and gestured toward Khan’s room.  “I’ll just collect my clothes, shall I?  Let you have our room back!”  He stretched to the ceiling and yawned again.  

Khan stood and sighed, wanting to just plant himself somewhere for the remainder of the night, regardless. He follow Jim a little ways, but gave the young man his space as he collected his things. Though even in his half asleep state, Khan did manage to piece a few things together. "Did you know it was my room, when you choose to share it with Scotty and Keenser?"

Jim snuck a slightly sly smile over his shoulder and said, “I hadn’t realized that Scotty and Keenser were really together before today, but they totally are.  However, they are only willing to cuddle with a person outside of their pairing.  So, I have been cuddled within an inch of my life.  It felt pretty good, actually.”  He turned back to look where he was going and sped up, hips swaying.

"Yes-" Khan said fondly, briefly wondering what Jim must think of it to share such honest and good intimacy with the pair, when Jim was fairly well known for being impulsive and experimental. "I have never attempted to label them, nor do I think they have ever attempted to label themselves ... but they appear happy with the arrangement. If you enjoyed it, I hope they invite you again." Khan said, not minding this subject of conversation.

“And Keenser is totally in charge,” Jim said with a low laugh.  “Though his idea of being in charge was also to grab every single cookie you had and bring them into the living room for us to eat.  However, I preempted that with the whole cuddlefest, which frankly, I didn’t think would just be a cuddlefest ... I admit to some disappointment there.  It was Keenser who was all gungho about using your bedroom ... though it was my idea.”  He picked his pants off the floor.

"I see." Khan said softly, trying very hard not to chew on his own lip while Jim continued to walk around half naked, picking up clothes from the bedroom. "You have different terms of intimacy." Though he hesitated in talking about Jim's ideas of sexuality. That was really not something he needed to entertain his mind with, especially with the strong scent in his room and now in his bedding.

“Intimacy and sex are different things,” Jim said with a shrug, even as he pulled up his pants and zipped them.  “At least, if you want them to be.  The cuddling was kind of fun, even if Keenser’s scales are hard and sharp.  And the two of them together are enough to make one believe in love.  Even a hard-heart like me.”  He pulled on his shirt and somehow managed to look even more rumpled.  

"Indeed they are." For Scotty and Keenser an expression of overt sexuality was not apart of their relationship or their love for each other. Khan wondered if Jim would participate with Scotty and Keenser again, but would not ask that question, and simply hoped that the members of his pack remained happy with whatever arrangement they choose to pursue. "Do you have everything?" Khan asked, changing the subject.

“Aw, fuck, what did I do with my boots?” Jim muttered, snagging a sock off of the floor.  “And my other sock? Maybe they’re still in the living room?”  He waved to Khan.  “Go to bed.  I want to hear about your mission to Vulcan in detail tomorrow.  And you look like a frumpy old wolf right now.”  He took a step toward the door, made an ‘oh!’ noise and suddenly dove back into Khan’s bed.  There was a few moments of rustling under the covers, and Jim reappeared partway, holding out a sock in front of him.  “Found it!”

Khan whined softly despite being in Jim's presence. The young man was back in his bed! And he was still so tired ... Khan grumbled to himself, "If you are missing anything else, I will replace it."  Khan just wanted his bed back.

Jim paused just as he was planning to get out of the bed and stared at the augment.  “Did you just whimper?” he asked with complete fascination.  “Seriously, why are you whimpering and grumping at me?”  

Khan huffed softly, trying very hard to keep his cool right now, aware that delivering the truth in the wrong way would harm the working relationship he had with Jim Kirk. "You are in my bed again. And I am tired. You smell good. And you are in my bed. I am tired." Khan repeated several variations of the same sentence.

Jim stared at him a moment and then eased out of the bed.  “Sorry.  Sorry.  I totally forgot about the smell thing.  You should go back to sleep.”  He hopped around putting on the last sock, before coming to stand in front of Khan.  “You know ... right now, you’re kind of cute for an augmented alpha.”

Khan stood in place, still conscious of not crowding Jim while in his room. But the comment was confusing. He was cute? Was Jim genuinely attracted to him, despite his anti-alpha attitude? Was he flirting? Or teasing? Unable to answer these questions without further information, Khan asked dumbly. "You think I am cute?"

With an amused hum, Jim leaned in and pressed a quick kiss to Khan’s cheek.  “Right now, you’re all befuddled and adorable.  Tomorrow, I’m sure you’ll be your normal, brilliant, snarky, macho, alpha self.”  He patted Khan on the shoulder and headed for the door.  “Sleep well, Khan.”

The light kiss felt nice. It felt like pack. Khan turned a little to watch Jim go. He had no right to ask him to stay. After all, he had already offered the room. Still, a part of Khan's brain wished for it. "Goodnight, Jim."


	7. Chapter 7

Jim still thought the back door was a boring option, but politely and softly knocked on it when he arrived at Khan’s octagon house the next night.  He tended not to go two nights in a row, but wanted details on Khan’s clandestine trip to Vulcan.  Besides, he had additional information on one of Marcus’ closest aides that he’d dug up a few days prior, but only just gotten verification for.  Turned out the man had some holdings on a remote space colony that would be an ideal setting for clandestine activities, like building warships out of the public eye.  At the least, he felt somebody should check up on the site.

Khan answered the door and let Jim inside. He was still dressed in uniform from teaching classes that day, though with his shoes off, it appeared he had been just about to change into something else when Jim knocked. "Good evening."

Jim shrugged off his black leather jacket and hung it on a hook he had basically claimed as his own, before toeing off his boots to leave them by the door so he’d have an easier time collecting them later.  “Evening, Prof Sinful.  I’ll have some of that tea you made me last week and about five cookies.  Thanks.”  He practically skipped his way into the living room, carrying his pack over one shoulder.  

Fortunately in the hours between Jim leaving the house the night before and him arriving now, Keenser had not eaten all the cookies from the house. And even if he had, Khan would have supplied more. "May I ask why I have earned such a nickname?" Khan asked as he began to boil the water for tea.

“Actually, I overheard a couple of female students referring to you that way,” Jim confessed, setting his bag down on the sofa and wandering into the kitchen.  He hopped up on the counter and swung his legs.  “They find you ‘totally delish.’  I was just trying it out for size.  I like the play on your name, but I’m not quite sure if it has the right ring.”  He chuckled lightly and said, “Two female students who may never speak to me again since my team blew up the plans of every other group in class.”  He leaned back against the wall and folded his arms over his chest.  “They should all know better than to go against me.”

"I see." Khan said in response to learning that this was his nickname, at least this term. It changed from year to year, on the occasion Khan accepted a teaching position at the Academy. "I do not see why they would begrudge you a winning strategy. The simulation is there for everyone to learn, win or lose."

“Well, even you have to admit it was a bit unorthodox and left everyone else’s asses swinging out in the breeze,” Jim said.  “They all literally have to sue for peace now because there is no other option, and even banded together, they can’t beat Starfleet.  So, we’re only halfway through the semester, and there’s no winning scenario for them.  At least, nothing any of them will seize on.”  He reached out with a foot and poked Khan lightly in the side.  “Gimme cookie.”

"It is indeed the first time anyone has taken your approach in the simulation. I am quite interested in the final results and having a discussion about it in class at the end of term." Khan said and retrieved a small plate on which he set out five cookies overlapping one another, before presenting the plate to Jim. "I am sure a few of your classmates will want to debate whether Starfleet should have interfered on the level you presented in the simulation. But that is for them to try and argue, if they can."

“We’re ready for them,” Jim said with a grin.  “There’s a reason I chose a Vulcan for one of my partners.  After all, they don’t really do well even bending rules, forget breaking them.  So, if I could convince Stuvok that we could execute my plan and follow the Prime Directive, I’m willing to take my chances with a classroom full of cadets and a grumpy professor.”  He snagged a cookie and took a bite.  “Mmmm, you stock good cookies.  Thank you.”

Khan looked up at Jim now, head tilted to the side as he regarded him. "I take my teaching assignment seriously. That does not necessarily mean I am grumpy, simply because I do not tell jokes in the classroom." Khan said, feeling that he did not earn this particular label, simply because on the surface, he appeared intense and somber.

Jim’s smile just widened at the response, and he leaned in and said, “Two things.  First, you can be serious as a teacher without making your students nearly wet their pants when you look at them.  And two, I know your grumpy personally, whinypuss.  Not that it wasn’t an adorable grumpy, but it was grumpy nonetheless.”

"What are you referring to?" Khan asked, pouring the hot water into Jim's cup for tea. He waited a moment before presenting it to him.

Jim took the tea and made a pouty face at Khan, all huge eyes and sorrow.  “What, no milk or sugar for Jim?”

Khan clicked his tongue against the inside of his teeth and took back the cup of tea. "How would you like it, Jim?" He asked, as he went to fetch the milk and sugar. Really, why ruin good tea that way, but Jim was his guest and Khan would provide him with what he wanted.

“A splash of milk and two teaspoons of sugar, please,” Jim said with a beaming smile in his direction.  “And you were adorable last night.  Maybe you don’t remember since you were also half-asleep, but you whimpered and grumbled at me like a big, unhappy puppy.”  The memory made his smile even wider, with a hint of softness around the edges.  His impression of the alpha had improved dramatically since their first meeting, and the woebegone picture he’d presented the night before had helped a great deal.

"No-" Khan said, glancing at Jim out of the corner of his eye. He carefully added the milk and sugar, stirring it in so that it mixed smoothly. "I do not whimper." He said, showing an extremely selective memory when it came to anything undignified he might have done. Though with Jim smiling at him, it was very hard to keep a straight face of his own, as he smiled a little as he handed Jim his tea again.

“Oh you don’t?” Jim asked and gave a very faithful interpretation of Khan’s whimpering and sad expression from the night before.  His face morphed back into an impish smile.  “I tell you, it was enough to get me to kiss your cheek.  You do remember that, right?”  He tilted his head to study the other man, eyebrows raised.  “I mean, if you say no, I’m both going to be worried about your short-term memory and very offended.  Even my cheek pecks are legendary.”

Twisting his lips to the side, Khan suppressed a smile. "Yes. I remember the kiss." Khan admitted softly. Though he did not have Jim's sexual allure, Khan blinked slowly, his thick eyelashes and strong gaze a small reminder that he had once been designed to be a prime specimen.

“Oh, selective memory.  I see how it is.  The great and noble Khan could never ever whimper like a sad puppy,” Jim said and rolled his eyes, before sipping at his tea.  “Perfect.  You make a mean tea and cookies, tall, dark and whimpery.”  He slid off the counter and headed for the living room.  “Want to tell me about the visit to the Vulcans now, please?  I’ve been waiting all day ... and night.”

"Very well." Khan said as he followed Jim into the living room and took his usual seat. "My initial meeting was with Ambassador Spock. We spent some time talking about the differences between this universe and the one he traveled from. He had no previous insight regarding Admiral Marcus or his objectives. So we began to discuss the facts from scratch. Eventually, V'lin of the Vulcan Space Program and Sulverk of the Vulcan High Command were invited to join our conversation."

Jim’s eyes lit up with fascination at the mention of the older Ambassador Spock, who’d come through some sort of wormhole at the same time as the huge ship Jim’s father had destroyed by ramming the Kelvin into the center.  “I’ve always wanted to meet him.  All of the things he knows about the other universe ... maybe our universe …”  He let out a low sigh and refocused on the task at hand.  “So, what was their response to the news?”

"He is an amazing individual." Khan said, showing a great deal of respect for the Vulcan. Ambassador Spock was a man from another time, and in a way, so was Khan. And of all the things that had brought them together, it was the fact that Spock, as a Vulcan, had a greater lifespan then his human friends, who had already long since died in some cases. Khan too understood something about outliving friends. But that was not what Jim was asking about.

"Sulverk in fact was able to supply us with supplementary information, collected by members of the Vulcan Guard. Over the years members of council have noticed Earth-First trends, and have been watching for evidence of escalation. However, none of them were aware of the plans for a dreadnaught class fleet. Nor were they aware of other volatile details." Khan sighed, understanding how upsetting it must have been for them to learn of these things, even though they did not show it.

“Earth-First,” Jim said with a sigh.  “As if we weren’t one of the most screwed up species in the universe.”  He rolled his eyes at his fellows and tucked himself comfortably on the couch.  “Did they add any names to those we already had?”  He crunched into a cookie, taking pleasure and comfort from the sensation, though he’d never tell Khan that.

"No additional names, only confirmation of those we already know of." Khan said, feeling that this was somewhat of a good sign, as it meant those who were on their radar were also being watched by the Vulcans. "However, several of their agents have been in place for several years now as they collect data while making their observations." Like true Vulcans. "I have their reports on my computer ... though it does mean we have a few ways in, if there comes a time when we can make use of them."

“Let me read them,” Jim demanded, though he made sure to put a note of request into his voice, just a hint of the plea alphas liked.  “I might be able to dig out some useful stuff.  Are they going to offer us any further support?”  He was of two minds about that, but knew that their assistance would ultimately be invaluable.  “And are their plans to take this up the chain at the Federation?”

"Of course Jim." Khan said easily. "We are partners in this, I will not withhold information from you." Though he had intended to show the documents later, Khan made a point of getting out of his chair now to fetch the computer, and presented it to Jim to examine for himself. Once he sat back down, he attempted to answer his other questions. "Yes, they wish to offer their support. Though at this time, they feel that much of what is happening is an internal affair that they cannot interfere with. However, once Marcus takes action that affects the Federation, they feel they are able to come forward with a greater show of opposition."

“Starfleet isn’t an Earth only venture,” Jim said with a worried frown.  “They better be ready to get involved quick, or else everything might spiral out of control faster than they can be prepared.  Be an awesome thing if Starfleet had an internal war.  Our very own Civil War.”  He made a disgruntled noise.  “What about Spock?  I’ve heard he takes a close interest in Starfleet.”

"You are right, Starfleet is not Earth-only, however their hesitation is due to the fact that they are members of the Federation, not members of Starfleet." Khan said, then was quiet for a time, the fears and grief of living through another war once more plaguing his mind. In the end, he did finally answer Jim. "Ambassador Spock however is a unique exception. As he once held rank in Starfleet, from his universe. And is somewhat ... flexible, compared to his peers."

Jim sighed a little wishing even more that he could meet the enigmatic Vulcan.  “And to think his current incarnation is such a bore,” he said.  “If he had a stick any further up his ass, it would stick out of his mouth.  No idea why Uhura pines after him like a lovestruck teenager.”  He already scanned through the padd provided by Khan, before snagging his own to transfer the information.  “So, we’ve at least warned some of our allies.  What’s our next step, General?”

"I would like to follow up on your new information, on Marcus' supporter with off-world territory." Khan said, petting his fingers over the edge of his armrest as he pieced together information in his head. "I want to stop this, before it begins." Khan said, feeling a great deal of frustration with his position.

“Just you?” Jim said.  “I guess you can’t take me ... but how about Scotty and Keenser?  They might be able to lend a hand.  Of some sort, anyway.”  The threesome made him smile.  ‘Maybe they can give you some cuddles.  I should have suggested that last night.”

"They were deeply asleep and settled where they were by the time I returned." Khan said, thinking there was no need for them to join him in bed. "But you are right, even though I hesitate to take them away from their current work, I might take one of them with me."

“Do they go places as singles?” Jim asked.  “I don’t think I’ve ever seen one without the other ... not like I know them closely or anything.”  He shook his head a few times.  “When will you head out?”  He wanted in on the action and had an idea that he didn’t plan to tell Khan.  

"The two do indeed prefer to stay together, but are also capable of working separately. Though of the two, Keenser tends to show more separation anxiety, however I am certain Scotty feels it just as strongly." Khan said, being free with this information, as he did not feel that it threatened his pack to share these facts with Jim. "I will cancel class on Friday, to provide the cadets with a study day to use at their discretion in preparation for an exam that following Monday. Once I have made those arrangements, I will leave late Thursday evening."

“Well, I can cuddle Keenser in Scotty’s absence, if they let me,” Jim said with a wicked smile.  He set his legs on the sofa and settled into get comfortable.  “What do you think you’ll find?  I have a sense that you wouldn’t run off and cancel a class if you didn’t suspect something juicy might be at offer.  I feel privileged to have brought you such a good tip.”

"The dreadnaught class warships worry me. I believe there is enough evidence to suggest that they are in fact already being constructed ... but since such work would be illegal and quickly draw attention, it would have to be done somewhere off grid. And private territory held and secured by one of Marcus' allies would be an ideal place for it." Khan said as he watched Jim settle in.

Jim scowled and said, “Yeah, I was thinking about that, too.  I hope we’re not right, but what happens if we are?  What do we do if they have one, especially already built?”  His mind hummed angrily at the idea.

"Sabotage and destroy them." Khan said without a second thought. If he got caught at it, he would handle the consequences of fighting his way out. "After all, Marcus cannot go to Starfleet and complain that his fleet of secret warships were destroyed." Khan said with a little smirk.

“Oh my God,” Jim said.  “Right now, I kind of love you ... but only if I get to be part of this sabotage.  I love explosions.”  He licked his lips once in sheer glee.  “And this would be the perfect combination of alpha ball-busting and explosions that I love.”

"Should I be concerned?" Khan asked, eyebrows slightly raised. "Space flight and explosions are not a winning combination for someone who is on the command track." Khan said, not wanting to encourage this.

“Worried I’m going to go around starting trouble?” Jim asked with a little glare from under his eyelids.  “You should already know better.  I don’t need to start trouble, but I damn well plan to know how to answer it.  And explosions in a good cause are never a bad thing.”  He looked back down at his padd, radiating a bit of his former cold.

"I will take care of it." Khan said simply, not wishing to argue with Jim, but also intending to handle it himself. Leaving Jim to his reading, Khan stood and headed to the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea, wanting a little something to wet his lips.

Jim scowled angrily at Khan’s back and internally took back the positive feelings from the night before.  “Well, thanks for that,” he said sarcastically.  “Good to know this trust thing is only supposed to run one way.”  He stood and headed for the front door, leaving the remains of his cookies and tea behind him.  Internally cursing himself for sharing anything with the augment, since it was inevitably used against him, he gathered his leather jacket and boots.

"What are you talking about?" Khan turned as he watched Jim storm off to gather his things. The kid had such a hair trigger, sometimes it was impossible not for them to have conflict. "Really, Jim. What on Earth are you talking about."

“You’ll handle it,” Jim said with a wave of his hand.  “Don’t need me anymore for this, right?  I mean, I might decide to blow something up for fun.  You never know with me.”  He turned to look at Khan, eyes narrowed.  “We have nothing more to say to each other tonight anyway, right?  I’ve got the information from your trip to Vulcan.  You’ve got everything from me on your padd ... as well as the new stuff that’s going to send you after Marcus’ potential dreadnought.  And you don’t need my help.  Don’t want it, either.  So why would I stay?  I’ll visit if there’s any reason to …”  He shrugged.  “Don’t think there’ll be much reason, do you?”

"You really are determined to see me as some nasty alpha archetype, aren't you? So much so, that you constantly impose these angry thoughts in your head, onto me, when these are not beliefs I share, and these are not words I have said." Khan said, staring at Jim, fearing that he was not getting through to him, yet again. "So instead of these perceived slights, let me be very clear Jim Kirk. I trust you. I trust you with these secrets. I trust you with my family. And I trust you in my life. So when I say, I will take care of it, it is not a reflection upon you, or the trust I have in you, Jim Kirk. Going on this mission alone is not a rejection, Jim." Though once he said it, he breathed and felt the need to say it again. "I am not rejecting you, Jim. I am not pushing you away." Khan sighed and looked away, taking his eyes off Jim in a sign of trust, and also as a slightly submissive gesture that asked that they not fight.

“I brought you secrets,” Jim said with a snort.  “What in return have you shared with me?  Keeping me in the loop of something I started?  Wheee.”  He blew out a long breath, trying to let go of his upset at the abrupt dismissal of assisting with the destruction of the dreadnought.  “Fine, you’re not rejecting me … what does that mean?”

Believing that the psychoanalyst of Jim's abandonment issues matched with his commitment issues to long term relationships, intimate or otherwise, would only piss him off further if he started to bring them up, Khan paused, wanting to tread carefully. "It means, I care about you, Jim. And I hope to keep you safe from unnecessary dangers, just as I would a member of my family. It means, I would like you to examine the evidence Jim. I am not possessive or aggressive towards you, I am not consumed by lust every time we are close. I am not concerned for your safety because you are an omega, Jim. I am not treating you any differently than anyone else. So understand, when I say that I will take care of it, that is because I have many years experience in genuine warfare, which means I am the suitable choice for this mission. A mission, that if successful, will destroy the dreadnought ships Marcus has built or intends to build, with the additional destructive cost of taking the lives from those who are on site at the time."

Jim tilted up his head and heard Khan out, mouth quirking at the edge as the augment defended himself as an alpha.  When the short speech ended, he waited a second for more, before tossing his head a little.  When he spoke, he kept his voice level and calm, sans anger.  “Very well, Vice Admiral, I believe you.  But it doesn’t mean I have to agree with you about the dreadnought.  Good luck blowing it up with Scotty ... or Keenser, whomever has the right experience to assist.  You have a lot to plan with them.  I’ll be back after you return, I guess.  No reason to risk getting caught coming over for nothing or knowing too much about something I’ll have no involvement in.”

While Khan had finally gotten used to using first names with Jim, he preferred to experience Jim's anger and frustration through the use of reverting back to titles, then having the man storm out of his house. "I thought you intended to keep Keenser company in Scotty's absence? Perhaps I misunderstood your offer." Khan said, he turned and poured the hot water into his cup before the kettle completely boiled away the contents. "What is it that you want from me? What promise am I failing to uphold? What commitment are you looking for?"

“I hope Keenser isn’t locked in your house while you’re away,” Jim said.  “Besides, even if you decide to blow up the dreadnoughts, that shouldn’t take days.”  He’d been half-joking anyway, though he’d totally hang out with Keenser if the opportunity arose.  He wandered back toward Khan, still wearing his boots and jacket, since there did seem little point in remaining.  “You would have served yourself better not to have denied the need for my help right after expressing worries that I have a violent streak and might go out picking fights as a captain.  It pretty much throws shade on everything you say after.  If you don’t fucking trust me with that kind of shit, why should I trust you?”

Khan placed his hands on the counter to keep from turning as Jim approached behind him. He shook his head before saying what was on his mind, "You mean like how you pick fights with me every chance you get, since the day we met?" And then to top it off, he went ahead and said the rest. "It's not all about you, Jim Kirk. Being Captain might mean you get the chair on the bridge, and you might feel like the center of the universe there, but it's not about you. It's about your crew. Which means doing things that are in the best interest for them, and sometimes that is at odds with what you want to do. But it is clear to me now, that is not a lesson you are going to learn from me, no matter what I say and do. You will have to find that out for yourself, the hard way."

Jim recoiled from the blow and felt a wave of fury as terrible as anything he’d felt toward Marcus.  But he hissed out a low, harsh breath and turned to walk away.  The idea that anybody could tell him that he didn’t know what it was to put others before himself burned to the core, and he could hear Kodos in the words.  Perhaps it was wrong to walk away now, but nothing more productive could come from their interaction.  He’d be there if Khan requested his assistance with Marcus, but no more than that.  It would kill him not to be more involved, but as Khan pointed out, sometimes the good of the many-  He just barely avoided slamming the door behind him, still conscious of the need for discretion.  But tonight, instead of heading for his dorms, he strolled toward the Bay, relishing the wicked whip of the fog’s winds that tore at his face and chilled away the red blush of anger from his skin.  He walked all night until dawn finally drove him back to the dorms to pick up his ugly gray uniform for another day of class that for certain, he would not care about.


	8. Chapter 8

Jim slouched in his seat at the back of the class and did not even pretend to be interested in the droning of the professor.  He’d barely made the class at all, after spending a good chunk of the night and all of the morning ensconced with Admiral Archer and a group of the admiral’s trusted allies.  He’d called the emergency meeting after Jim brought him information he’d obtained on Marcus’ plans after breaking into his office in the dead of night.

Khan’s dismissal of Jim as self-centered drove a deep spike of pain into his center, where lurked all of the doubts and fears accumulated during a life of being neglected, dismissed or judged by his biology.  He’d borne it for two days before deciding not to let the augmented asshole drive him away from something he’d started.  So, he formulated a plan to break into Marcus’ office, figuring that some of the information he hadn’t found hacking might be stored there in a less conventional fashion.

And he’d discovered the motherlode in a hidden safe (and wasn’t that old-school?), a treasure trove of data chips full of information about the dreadnought program, which revealed to Jim’s horror that there was a second ship, nearly finished, being built in a cloaked hangar just off of Jupiter.  Armed with that knowledge, he went to the only other Admiral in Starfleet he felt comfortable giving the information to, Archer.

They’d soon had council of war going, with members of a variety of ranks (including Captain Pike and Number One), with Archer forcing them all to make rapid decisions on what to do about the emergency.  Jim railed internally about not being given a bigger role, but Archer soothed him a little with his thanks for daring to take on the head of Starfleet, even if he was a ‘damn, impudent, foolhardy brat’ for the lone break-in.  In the end, Jim was directed back to class, but promised that he’d at least be kept in the loop and brought in if more support was deemed necessary.

He wasn’t holding his breath.  

So, when the alarm went off in his class, he bolted to his feet before the announcement even started- “All first and second year cadets are to report to their dorms and assemble for emergency shelters,” the calm female voice intoned.  “All third and fourth-year cadets, along with all professors and advanced students, report to hanger one to receive assignments to starships.  Repeat, all first and second year cadets are to report to their dorms and assemble for emergency shelters.  All third and fourth-year cadets, along with all professors and advanced students, report to hanger one to receive assignments to starships.”

There was a brief pause when the announcement ended, broken when Jim basically levitated out of his row and banged out the backdoor and top speed.  There was only one thing this could be about ... the _Vengeance_!

 

* * *

 

While on the other side of the solar system, drifting silently among the ice and debris of Saturn's rings, Scotty helmed a small two-person Vulcan ship that Khan had gotten on loan. Powered down and drifting with the space debris, it remained undetected in a slow orbit. And though it was unnecessary, half the time, Scotty held his breath in the small ship, feeling anxious about being out here all alone, off the radar.

Meanwhile on Saturn's small moon Janus, different alarms were going off. The security system had been triggered as the computer detected abnormalities in certain sequencing. Someone was trying to sabotage the _Maelstrom_. And so young, high strung alphas who had been purposefully neglecting their blockers for months now, were called into action to secure the shipyard and the dreadnought class warship.

"I've set off an alarm-" Khan said, speaking directly through the speaker system on the Vulcan vessel. The steady siren going off in the background. "I need you to listen to subspace chatter, let me know if Marcus has ordered ships to reinforce this site."

"Aye, Khan. Will do." Scotty said quietly, though he was not the one who needed to keep his voice down.

 

* * *

 

The hanger was in near chaos when Jim arrived, with hundreds of cadets and others attempting to get their assignments from a series of harried ensigns with padds.  They were shouting off names at each other, trying to get the information delivered.  With a wave of relief, he noted Bones among the rest and stood next to his best friend, straining to get their assignments.  When they finally reached one of the ensigns and were assigned the Enterprise together, he let out a breath of relief and hustled them both toward one of the transports.  They were barely secured in before the transport filled and took off toward their new ship.   

As they flew, each of them received their new posts, with Jim startled to hear himself proclaimed the First Officer.  He wondered what had happened with Number One and Commander Spock, but figured that they might have been assigned to another ship, given the hectic and emergency nature of the situation.  Squaring his shoulders, he swore to himself that he’d uphold the position in protection of Starfleet and the Federation and defiance not only of Marcus, but of the jackass, Khan, too.  

By the time they disembarked, Jim was in a gold shirt and ready to take his place, even knowing it was Captain Pike he’d be reporting to.

 

* * *

 

"Khan, a'm receiving alerts on multiple channels." Scotty began, then paused, making sure he was relaying the startling information correctly. "Sir, Starfleet has issued an emergency assembly o' all available ships ... sir, a dreadnought haes bin sighed ..."

Khan found this strange, since he was literally looking at one right now in a space port clinging to the side of the moon Janus. "Say again, Scotty?"

"Sir, thir's anither one, anither ship!" Scotty reported, but heard only silence from Khan. "Sir? Khan?" He tried again.

"Stand by, Scotty. Change of plans."

 

* * *

 

Jim swallowed hard when he caught sight of the _Vengeance_ for the first time, emerging from the cloaked hangar on Jupiter, ten times the size of the flagship of the Federation, the _Enterprise_ , which led the makeshift fleet in a formation around the giant ship.  They were ordered to blockade the _Vengeance_ and keep it from warping out toward Qu’noS.  The intel they had was that Marcus intended to start his unholy war all by himself, shelling Qu’noS unannounced with newly developed missiles that would cause irredeemable damage to the already environmentally devastated planet and its moons.  The Klingons would have no choice but to abandon their homeworld and attack the Federation with all of the strength they had.

So, Starfleet put out a cry for help from all its fleet and assembled the ragtag bunch it did have, led by the newly repaired (but still outclassed), _Enterprise_ , in a desperate gamble to keep Marcus contained and prevent a cataclysmic war.

Standing by the weapons console, Jim glanced down at Pike, who looked cool, but pale, in his captain’s chair, and felt a wave of admiration as the captain rose and said, “Hail the _Vengeance_ , Cadet Pyle.  And put it on general speaker, for the record, so all of the ships can hear.”

“Hailing the _Vengeance_ ,” the Andorian replied in a smooth tenor.  

 

* * *

 

At first there was only one, massive, explosion on Janus. Followed by the emergency protocol that the site was to be abandoned. Khan gave the Janus security and dock crew a five minute head start before another nine explosions completely devastated the base. Obliterated it so completely that it left a massive crater in the side of the small moon. Those who had used the escape transports would later face court martial, but they would be alive, and remain a few less deaths on Khan's mind.

Though just after the last of the explosions, the _Maelstrom_ orbited the moon as Khan quickly learned the controls of the vessel. "Scotty, bring your ship about. We have a distress call to respond to." Khan said, typing away at the console that rested just at his fingertips.

"Aye!" Scotty said with great relief that his friend had not been caught up in the explosions. And so breaking away from the debris of Saturn's rings, he piloted the small ship towards the _Maelstrom_ , gliding easily into one of the massive docking bays.

 

* * *

 

“Chris.”  Marcus’ greeting was warm, even as his face remained stern and forbidding.  “I’m surprised to see you leading this ragamuffin group.  I knew you wouldn’t want to do some of the dirty work that’s necessary to protect our way of life, but out of everyone, I thought you would understand what I’m trying to do.”

Pike shook his head, face sad and tired.  “No, Alexander, I don’t understand at all.  Starfleet’s mission is to uphold the Federation, not to start wars.”

“The Federation,” Marcus said with a near spit.  “Those lily-livered bureaucrats.  They’ve been holding us down since the Vulcans first caught whiff of our ability to warp.  Keeping humans from their rightful place in the universe.  Holding down our biological imperatives!”  His eyes flicked to Jim as he spoke, hostility and want mingled in a black, ugly mess.  “We should be the leaders of the Federation, not a bunch of aliens with their heads up their asses!”  By now, spittle flew from his lips, and Jim could feel the tension throughout the ship, as palpable as if he were empathic.

“I’m sorry you feel that way, Alexander,” Pike said with true regret.  “You never should have worked to be the head of Starfleet if those were your beliefs.  They were better ways to make them clear.”

Marcus sneered at the idea and said, “The only way to end such a sickness is to cut it off at the head, infiltrate and assimilate, until you make the organization yours.  And now, I am that leader, Chris.  Join me, and we will take back what is ours.  Betray me, and I will destroy all your paltry little fleet, cadets and all.”

 

* * *

 

It took some time for Scotty to navigate the inside of the dreadnought vessel, so by the time he joined Khan on the bridge, the _Maelstrom_ was already cutting across the solar system to join the fleet gathered near Jupiter. Though the ship was designed to run with minimal crew, it didn't hurt to have a friend on hand.

"Scotty, contact the fleet, anyone you can get. Let them know we are on our way." Khan said while he worked on getting phaser banks charged and the other weapons operational.

 

* * *

 

Captain Pike straightened his backbone and lifted his chin.  “You know I can’t do that,” he said quietly.  “I impeach you for the lives of everyone on these ships ... for the sake of Starfleet and the Federation, surrender now.  Turn over your ship, crew and yourself, and we’ll talk about this like civilized people.”

Marcus snorted and said, “I’ve given you your chance, Christopher.  That’s the only chance you get.  Prepare to meet the fury of a dreadnought class. Marcus out.”

“Their weapons and shields are online, Sir,” Jim reported grimly, remembering the details he’d memorized on each.

“Shields up.  Arm all weapons.  Prepare to fire on my mark,” Chris said.  “Mr. Sulu, prepare for tactical maneuvers.”

“Sir,” Cadet Pyle said.  “I’m picking up a transmission from Vice Admiral Khan.  He’s reporting the successful capture of another dreadnought vessel.  It’s on it’s way, Sir.”

Pike’s face looked relieved for a split second.  “Then it’s our duty to hold Marcus until he can get here and even the odds.  Cadet Kirk, fire at will.”

 

* * *

 

The battle was brief, but terrible.  The _Vengeance_ outgunned the little fleet, even though overwhelmed in numbers.  Captain Pike did his utmost to use the maneuverability of the smaller vessels to their advantage, but their weapons could barely dent the behemoth.  Most were torn to pieces by the terrible fire from a ship designed solely for war.  

Only the _Enterprise’s_ strength and speed, coupled with Pike’s experience at the helm, managed to slow down the _Vengeance_ at all.  They used Jim’s knowledge of the dreadnought to damage the warp engines and keep her pinned.  And that seemed to infuriate Admiral Marcus, who turned the full fury of the _Vengeance_ on them.  In a few moments, the bridge was in flames, Pike was down, and the engines were failing.  

Jim took control and ordered the _Enterprise’s_ crew to continue to fire at the _Vengeance_ , even as Pike was carried off to Sickbay, where Bones was now in charge with the original CMO dead.  He surveyed the surroundings and squared his shoulders, making plans to do what his father had, if necessary.  And than through the haze of battle, the grim firing of Starfleet against Starfleet came’s Cadet Chekov’s welcome cry, “Look, Sir, another shep!”

"Sir- Th' fleet is under heavy fire." Scotty reported, not at all accustomed to this position on the bridge, but doing his best nevertheless.

"Understood." Khan said, making one last quick jump with that _Maelstrom_. And there it was, devastatingly clear on the view screen. What had once been science vessels and deep space exploration ships were now in pieces, drifting sadly away from the scene of engagement.

Warfare. Khan's brain knew war. He did not give Marcus the same warning or option of surrender. Instead he released a massive payload against the _Vengeance_ , breaking off one of the propulsion units so that it could not warp away from the scene. It was crippling, but nowhere near enough as the _Maelstrom_ now took most of the hits, becoming Marcus' new focus.

“It’s the _Maelstrom_ , Sir,” Cadet Pyle said, still steady at the Communications console.  “Vice Admiral Khan reporting in!”

Showing a technique that was entirely Khan Noonien Singh, and definitely not taught at Starfleet, the _Maelstrom_ used it's phaser banks to cut a large gash across the front end of the saucer section of the _Vengeance_ , followed by several critical hits of torpedoes, which festered the damage deep enough that it broke off in an almost surgical style cut. Khan demanded the _Vengeance_ surrender, gave Marcus three seconds, then repeated the same technique, phasers followed by torpedoes, making the wounds explode until another section fell away.

The _Enterprise_ bridge crew cheered as the _Vengeance_ took heavy damage under the fire of the _Maelstrom_.  But even as they did, the ship gave a mighty lurch, and a frantic call came from Sulu.  “The ship has lost power, Captain. We’re falling into Jupiter’s gravitational pull.”

“Cadet Pyle, damage report from Engineering,” Jim ordered.

“Engineering not reporting, Sir,” Pyle said, the unruffled voice now a bit uncertain.  “There’s damage reports from all over the ship.”

“Fuck,” Jim said.  “Sulu, you have the conn.  Be prepared to launch all escape pods.  I’m going down to Engineering to get a report.”  He moved quickly to the turbolift, even as the ship bucked again.  “And strap in!”

“Aye, Captain,” Sulu said, taking the main chair and activating the restraining belts.

“Engineering deck,” Jim ordered and the turbolift took off, even as the _Enterprise_ lurched sideways and sent him crashing into the wall.

Jim stumbled back to his feet as the turbolift opened and scrambled out, running along the side of the hallway, as the Enterprise continued her trip into the planet’s atmosphere ... on her side.  He raced along the way, noting his crew (and they were his, as much as he had only been captain for a short time) scrambling to keep the ship operational.  She bucked again, he found himself leaping across a corridor that had suddenly become a chasm beneath his feet.

He burst into Engineering, to find the remaining crew in chaos, struggling to fix too many broken pieces at once.  “Where’s the chief engineer?” he asked a rumpled ensign as she raced by.  

“Dead,” she said, visibly struggling.  “Lieutenant Chao’s in charge now.”

“Thank you, Ensign,” he said with a smile and hurried to a lieutenant who was desperately working near the entrance to the warp core.

“Report,” he said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

“Sir,” Lieutenant Chao said, the fear clear in his voice.  “The warp coils are knocked out of alignment.  There’s no way to fix them.  We can’t repair her, Sir.”  

Jim smiled once and said, “I know you did what you could.  Inform the Bridge, Lieutenant, and than head for your escape pods.  Understood?”

“Yes, Sir,” Chao said and hurried to make the call, not even wondering why Jim wouldn’t be doing it himself.

 

* * *

 

Marcus stood on the shambles of the _Vengeance_ , his schemes crashing down around his head.  He answered the last of the hails from the _Maelstrom_ and glared across space at his rival.  “I hope you are satisfied, Vice Admiral Khan,” he spat.  “You’ll finally achieve the destruction of the human race that you’ve always wanted.”

Khan tapped his fingers on the edge of his panel, not yet delivering the killing blow. The survivors from the other vessels were giving the two dreadnought ships their space, seeing to their wounded and regrouping where they could. "You answered my hails after all." Khan said coolly, staring the other man down. "Do you surrender?" He asked. In some ways he wished they had been given the opportunity for an old-fashioned alpha fight, that way Khan could throttle Marcus with his bare hands. A fight to the death. Winner takes all. But that would have been suicide for Marcus, even if the man was off his blockers, and running on pure alpha adrenaline like his crew.

Marcus sneered at Khan.  “No.  I will never surrender, and most definitely not to you!  You may have won, but I do not want to live to see the downfall of us all at your hands!”

"It is unfortunate. I am very tempted to provide you with the death in battle that you are looking for." Khan said, giving a small nod to Scotty over his shoulder, before turning his attention back on Marcus. "But the Federation and Starfleet deserve answers, then closure in this. And I shall not deprive them of either." Khan blasted the _Vengeance_ with another shower of phaser and torpedo shots, while simultaneously Scotty beamed the small crew from the _Vengeance_ , including Marcus, directly into the brig of the _Maelstrom_.

 

* * *

 

Jim put in the code for the warp core entrance and climbed into the chamber.  He refused to think about what he was doing, what it would mean.  He wasn’t particularly ready to die, but if the _Enterprise_ wasn’t pulled out of her death spin into Jupiter, much of the crew would die, despite the escape pods.  And too many people had already died today.  He sent a quiet apology to Bones, the only real friend he felt he had, for abandoning him this way.  He knew the older man would somehow manage a way to feel guilty about it.

He scrambled up the ladder toward the warp core, noting the way it was completely out of alignment.  With a prayer to gods he didn’t believe in, he hauled himself up and began to kick the machinery back into place.  Every kick cost him more energy, more life, but the coils slowly slid into place, until, with a final burst of will, he snapped it back into section and with a blast that threw him to the bottom of the shaft, the _Enterprise_ returned to life.

Sapped, Jim crawled back toward the exit, heaving himself through the first hatch and sealing it behind him, before collapsing into a puddle at the outlet.  Somewhere distantly, he thought he heard someone cry out, before the world went black.

With Marcus and his crew imprisoned on board the _Maelstrom_ , Khan released the last of the warship's payload against the _Vengeance_ , destroying it completely. He was not going to take the risk of letting any part of it survive, and potentially fall into the hands of Marcus' allies.

"Scotty, contact the _Enterprise_ , she appears to be falling. Ask if they need assistance." Khan said, while he worked on rescue procedures for other drifting parts of broken ships, beaming off survivors before critical systems failed.

"Aye, she was sir ... but she ris'n again-!" Scotty said with excitement.

"Contact them anyway." Khan said, wanting to hear from Pike himself to ensure that the ship was stable enough, so that Khan could continue rescue of the others.

Sulu answered the hail from the _Maelstrom_ , grateful for the Vice Admiral’s presence as his face appeared on the viewscreen.  “Acting Captain Sulu here, Vice Admiral.”

"Captain Sulu." Khan said with a nod of acknowledgement, "Do you require assistance?"

“The _Enterprise_ is stable, Sir,” Sulu reported.  “We’re down two captains, however.  Captain Pike is in surgery.  And Cadet Kirk-” his voice broke at the mention of the man he’d gone to school with and rather liked, despite his flaws “-Cadet Kirk is dead, Sir.”

Khan blinked once, then turned his head to the side, looking to Scotty. But what could he ask for? What could he say? Starfleet had suffered significant losses today. And Jim Kirk was one of them. Khan swallowed back his regret and forced himself to remain in control. "Understood, Captain Sulu." His said, hands clenching against his console. "We will have time to bereave our losses, but for now we must focus on rescue efforts."

“The _Enterprise_ suffered a warp core misalignment, but Cadet Kirk repaired it.  We have sufficient power to return to Earth.  We can collect some survivors on the way, but our Sickbay is badly damaged and we’re down to one doctor.”  Sulu forced himself to sound professional, though his heart was sick inside him.  

"I would offer you ours, but it is only the two of us, Captain. Scotty-" Khan looked back at his friend, and smiled a little. "Mr. Scott does not have medical training, but I can send him over to ensure the _Enterprise_ remains stable for your return to Earth." Khan said, giving Scotty permission to leave.

"Ten emergency medical vessels are en route from Vulcan, and will arrive in nineteen minutes. Emergency services from Trill, Andoria, Denobula, and Tellar Prime have also been activated, and will be here to assist in rescue shortly. Get your crew to safety, Captain. I have the area secured."

“Yes, Sir,” Sulu said.  “Thank you, Sir.  We’ll notify you upon reaching Earth.”  He discontinued the call and did his best to help with the clean-up, trying not to think about how many friends he’d lost that day.


	9. Chapter 9

Captain Christopher Pike had entered the back room in the Sickbay of the Enterprise and discovered, perhaps not to his surprise, that he would not be alone.  Cadet Leonard ‘Bones’ McCoy was already present, one hand resting on the cryochamber that held the body of his best friend, and body slumped in an attitude of the deepest sorrow and defeat.  For a split second, Chris felt like turning away to let the man mourn in peace, but the answering ache in his own chest drove him forward to sit across from the other man.  He placed a hand of his own on the chamber and looked down into the still face of his own best friend’s son.  “I failed him, George,” he murmured into the silence of the room.  “Failed you both.”  

A splash of wetness startled him a little as it wet his hand and spread over the glass through which he could see that too-young face.  He lifted his free hand to his eyes and almost startled again to find the drop came from him.  Both eyes were leaking tears he had failed to notice until then.

“I’m glad it’s not just me,” Bones McCoy said suddenly, lifting his own head to look at Chris.  “Jim deserves better.”

Chris offered a weak smile at the younger man, wishing he could offer comfort.  “From what he told me, there were none better than you.”

Bones shook his head tiredly.  “Always told the kid he would get himself killed.  But this- this isn’t what I meant.  Damn fool infant.”  His head lowered again to hide his own crying.

Khan quietly paused in the doorway, observing the two men mourn over Jim Kirk. Their grief was valid and Khan wanted to share in it, even though his last conversation with Jim had been a complete disaster. But the circumstances surrounding the how and why Jim had died weighed on his mind as well.

Entering into the room, Khan came up behind Pike and placed a hand on his back. Pike too had been injured in the attack, like many, but had still managed to pull himself here to mourn the loss of Jim Kirk. "Chris." He said softly, letting him know that he was there for him. Though also stared quietly at the body and face of the young man frozen in the cryochamber.

Bones McCoy leapt up from his place, face not at all friendly as he looked at Khan.  “What do you want?” he demanded.

Chris held out a placating hand at the doctor, not want to reprimand a man so obviously in mourning for Jim, as he was.  “Vice Admiral Singh knew Jim, too,” he reminded Bones quietly.  “However they did may have disagreed, I know Khan regrets Jim’s loss.”

The doctor’s broad shoulders slumped, and he sat back down at the side of the cryochamber.  “The last thing Professor Singh told Jim was that he was a self-centered brat who needed to learn a lesson,” he said with quiet scorn.  “I just hope the Vice Admiral thinks the lesson was hard enough.”

Chris’ face crumpled a bit at the words, but he said in a quiet reprimand he couldn’t help this time, “Please, Dr. McCoy ... is this not bad enough?”

Bones nodded a few times.  “And a far sight worse.”

Khan frowned and shook his head. These were not his words, but clearly that was all Jim had heard. Or wanted to hear. The kid was dead and still didn't listen to him. "I know Jim confided in you, Doctor McCoy. That you were close friends. But I am here as someone who cares about him." He said, soothing his hand across Pike's back in gentle strokes. "Can you please clarify for me, cadet Kirk's cause of death?"

“Acute radiation poisoning,” McCoy said heavily.  “Massive exposure when he went into the warp core to manually realign the couplings.  Don’t know how he even got out of the main hatch.  He was in massive organ failure already, probably felt like he was burning from the inside-out.”  He cupped his eyes and held in a sob by nearly choking on it, refusing to let the bastard augment see him cry.

Pike shuddered in his own internal state of horror, knowing vaguely what a terrible way that would be to die.  “Why are you asking, Khan?” he asked, knowing his friend must have a better reason than morbid curiosity.

Khan slid his hand up to Pike's shoulder and gave a firm squeeze. "I am asking, because ..." Khan hesitated briefly, not knowing Doctor McCoy well enough to gauge what his reaction might be. "Tissue degradation, cell trauma, organ failure are things I can fix. Illegally." Khan said, adding this point on right away so that there was no confusion about it. "If you allow me the room."

Both Pike’s and McCoy’s heads snapped up to stare at the augment.

“What did you say?” McCoy demanded at the same time Pike asked, “What do you mean, Khan?”  Their words fell into a confused jumble in the room.

A beat and then McCoy tried again, bulling his way over the older captain.  “Fix them?  Jim is dead.  He’s been dead for hours.  What is there to fix?”

"Please, gentlemen-" Khan said with a small surrender of both his hands, keeping his tone of voice calm as possible, while also remaining serious about the situation. "I understand that it sounds macabre, but if you allow me ... my biology has the ability to jump-start dead cells, reconnect broken synapses and nerves, heal damaged tissue. I was engineered this way, and I can use it to bring Jim back."

“Holy shit,” Bones said, eyes wide with disbelief.  “You mean, you can bring Jim back from the dead?”

Pike had slowly climbed to his feet, but his gaze held something very different from Bones ... hope.  “You truly believe you can do this, Khan?  That you’re augmentations are powerful enough to cure the damage done to Jim’s body?”

"Yes, Doctor. Chris." Khan said, acknowledging them both in turn. "But it is considered grey morality, and certainly illegal. That is why I will not involve either of you, if you are not comfortable with it. But it can be done. The sooner, the better." Khan said, placing his hand gently on the edge of the cryochamber, glancing down at Jim's young face.

“How will we explain it then?” Bones asked.  “It’s not as if people don’t know he’s dead, Vice Admiral.  And there won’t be many explanations as to how we resurrected him.  Isn’t there a way to do this that’s strictly legal?  Without the gene manipulation?  A serum, perhaps, with your permission?”

Khan smiled gently. "You have my permission." He said, "But this knowledge should remain in this room. It would be irresponsible to use on a massive scale. But in this case, I am choosing to break the rules." Khan looked to both McCoy and to Pike, "As long as we are in agreement."

“You know I’ll do almost anything to get Jim back,” Pike said.  “If there’s a chance to save him, I won’t say no, not if nobody else is going to get hurt.”  He looked between the two men and added, “I’ll keep watch outside.  I won’t be anything but in the way, anyway.”  He put a hand on Khan’s right shoulder.  “Tell me you think this will work, Khan.”

"Yes, Chris." Khan said, turning to face Pike face to face. Reaching up, Khan rested his hand around the back of Pike's neck, then leaned their heads in close together. "I promise you." He said, foreheads pressed, not one to make promises lightly. Then added softer, "I am glad that you are safe, my friend."

Chris leaned into the touch, forehead touching Khan, and breathed in deeply.  “You can thank Dr. McCoy and Jim for that, Khan.  They both saved my life, in different ways.”  He managed a smile.  “As did you, with your ride-in-on-a-white-horse theatrics, I guess.  Stopping Alexander’s madness.  We all owe you, too.”

“This reunion is very touching,” Bones said sarcastically, “but would you mind waiting until later?”

Indeed, Khan might have enjoyed having the _Maelstrom_ at his fingertips, but that was not a confession or a conversation to have just now. So he nodded once and pulled his hand away, giving Pike his space. "Please, Chris. Keep an eye out, so that I have the privacy to work." He said and began to organize some supplies in the room, though used the medical replicator to order more specific tools that were necessary.

Bones watched him and than joined in the preparations, his own medical knowledge helping him to assist Khan.  “Are you saving Jim merely for Captain Pike?” he asked bluntly, as they moved together.  He was thinking of Jim’s upset after his last interaction with the augment.  The darkness that had so colored his thoughts that Bones had worried for his well-being.

"No, Doctor. Not just for Chris. But for you as well. For his friends at the Academy. And the friends he has yet to make from the lives he saved by his actions. And, Doctor, for me." Khan said, rolling up his sleeve, then smoothly withdrew blood from his own arm.

Bones carefully collected the hypospray with the precious blood.  “For yourself, Vice Admiral?” he asked.  “I guess that’s what I was really asking anyway.  Maybe it’s none of my business, but Jim is my best friend, and I can’t say associating with you has done him much in the way of favors.  Not from my perspective anyway.”  He began to process the blood into a serum that he could legally use on Jim without having to make lengthy explanations to Starfleet.  “Mind, I’m grateful that you’re willing to share your abilities to save his life.  He deserves better than this.”  He looked at his friend’s face and felt the same deep stab of pain that he had since the first time.

"I understand, Doctor. You have only Jim's side of the story to hear, after all." Khan said, beginning to set up the equipment, seemingly not needing to communicate with the Doctor, as they both understood what was needed for this to work. "But before our fight, and countless exchanges of miscommunication, I was enjoying Jim Kirk as a student, and as a young man who was welcome in my home."

“Well, I get what you mean about miscommunication,” Bones said.  “He’s guarded about everything, but especially around alphas.  I guess it says a lot about you that he was willing to take this thing with Marcus to you at all.  But the last few days, he’s been upset.  Not just angry, but hurt.  I’ve never seen an alpha do that to him before.  Hell, I’ve only seen one or two people do that to him before, and one of them was Captain Pike.  And Jim pretty much cut him out of his life.”

"Yes, I was present when that happened." Khan said, knowing Chris was still deeply hurt about losing Jim's trust. "I find Jim Kirk to be an intelligent young man, and amazing to watch at work. But I think in the end, having another alpha in a position of power in his life might have been too much stress on the foundations of our friendship."

“Another alpha?” Bones asked, thinking he was unaware of any alphas in Jim’s life.  He handed over the prepared serum to the augment.  “We should bring Jim out of stasis now.”  He turned on the room’s monitoring, including recorders.  “I am unaware of any attempts of this nature being performed before.  Therefore, I have no idea as to what the reaction of Jim’s body may be.”  Turning formally to the computer, he said, “Computer please begin recording.  This is acting Chief Medical Officer of the USS _Enterprise_ , Leonard McCoy and Vice Admiral Noonien Singh.  We are preparing to inject a vial of serum from the Vice Admiral’s blood into patient Acting Captain James Kirk, who was declared deceased on Stardate blah blah blah, due to a massive dose of radiation suffered during manual emergency repairs of the warp core manifold.  The nature of the damage to the body is such that Vice Admiral Singh believes from prior medical research and his extensive knowledge of the biology of augmented humans that a serum of his blood may be sufficient to repair the damage to the patient’s body and well, return him to a living state.  I have begun the process of generating a serum from his blood, enough to completely replace the irradiated blood in Jim’s body and fix his cells, if successful.  There have admittedly been no formal tests of this methodology, but the nature of the situation, and Vice Admiral Singh’s permission to use his blood for this purpose override the normal procedures that would precede such an attempt.  Therefore, on this date at precisely 1435 hours, VIce Admiral Singh will be giving Acting Captain Kirk the first injection.  Please record all activity and discussion in this room, along with Acting Captain Kirk’s vitals.  Vice Admiral Singh, if you will.”

Removing the security overrides that kept Jim in cryo, Khan opened the tube and gently rolled Jim's forearm to the side. Here he administered the serum, very slowly. Khan's augmented cells had a lot of work to do, but once they got started, they would swarm through Jim's body, repairing every bit of cellular damage.

Bones watched the first injection, even as he prepared a second.  He handed the second hypospray to Khan to continue the treatment.  “Second injection to be administered at 1440 hours.  There is no documented response to the first injection at this time.”  

As the minutes counted by, Khan continued to hold Jim's arm, thumbing over the skin as if believing such a small touch would help increase circulation in the dead young man. Jim Kirk would probably never let Khan get this close to him again, but at least he would be alive and able to live the long life he deserved. As the time hit its mark, Khan slowly administered the second injection. By 1442 hours a small flush of color became visible to the skin, indicating that blood was starting to move. "Doctor-"

“At 1442, I am showing changes in patient’s vital organs.  Signs of function in heart, liver, lungs and intestines.  Blood recirculation has begun,” McCoy reported, a hint of emotion in his attempt at a clinical tone. “I will begin artificial circulation to assist with getting the serum spread throughout the patient’s body.”  He dropped one hand to lightly squeeze Jim’s shoulder, still cold.  “Come on, Jim,” he whispered, hoping not to be picked up by the computer.

"In time, Doctor. It is no easy thing." Khan said as he let go of Jim's arm. He waited and watched for a few minutes before grabbing another medical device that would help stimulate the nerves. He positioned the tool to hover just over Jim's feet, starting from the delicate extremities which began to hum with warm electricity, awakening the nerves in a growing tingling sensation.  

Jim gasped suddenly, portions of his body twitching a little, though his eyes remained closed.  

Bones didn’t quite manage to hide the sob this time, unable not to respond at this proof that the serum was working.  “Brain activity,” he reported, staring at the readouts.  “Functionality now being read throughout the patient’s body, though at different levels.  Vice Admiral Singh, based on your knowledge, would you anticipate that patient will regain consciousness during initial treatment?”

"It is very possible, Doctor. However, the brain is the most difficult and complex human organ to heal after such an extreme trauma." Even by augmented standards. "Jim Kirk might appear awake, but unable to vocalize his consciousness, or appear slow and sleepy in his response time, initially."

“Honestly, I’d prefer if he didn’t wake up now,” Bones said softly.  “Patient is responding, but no signs of consciousness at this time.  There is some uncoordinated twitching of limbs, but all other bodily functions are approaching standards.  Preparing third injection of serum.”

"At your discretion, Doctor." Khan said, leaving the last injection to McCoy. Feeling that if his speculation was accurate, the first thing Jim would want to see is his friend, Doctor McCoy. Khan meanwhile set the beam on the device to a large range, so that it began to stimulate the nerves from Jim's toes up to his thighs, ensuring that the electrical signals in his body were being sent at regular intervals.

McCoy leaned in and pressed the last hypospray (for the moment) right in the neck, where Jim hated it most.  As he did, he leaned into his friend and whispered into his ear, “I look forward to you objecting to my hyposprays again.”  He looked back up to Khan, even as Jim’s breathing eased out and his color returned steadily to normal.  “Thank you, Vice Admiral Singh.  For both of us.”  He took one of Jim’s twitching hands.

Khan smiled sympathetically at McCoy's devotion to his friend. "Thank you for allowing me." Khan said with a small nod. "I will inform Captain Pike." He said, by way of giving McCoy some time with Jim, but also to ensure Pike could enjoy the good news as well.

Pike looked back as Khan made his exit and studied his face for clues to the outcome.  “Khan?” he asked, hope in the one word.  He reached out with one hand, also asking for some physical comfort.

As with any member of his pack, Khan was more then willing to provide comforts and assurances. He stepped in close to his friend to embrace him once more. "He will live, Chris. Jim Kirk will live. His blood is circulating. Organs and respiration is functioning. He had not yet gained consciousness, but I am confident that he will."

Chris held tight to Khan and said, “Thank you, Khan.  Thank you.”  He shuddered out a breath, brimming with unshed tears.  “I get another chance to rebuild my relationship with Jim.”  He pressed his face into Khan’s shoulder and allowed himself to cry a little, knowing his friend would not mind, might even be proud to have Pike so such trust in him.

"Yes, Chris." Khan said softly, one arm tight around his back, the other loose as he stroked a hand over his tunic. He breathed deep a few times, wanting Chris to mimic the action, or at the very least, be reminded to breathe in his state of strong emotion. Holding onto Pike in this way, Khan provided his friend a stable anchor point, someone strong he could lean against and be vulnerable with, without feeling self-conscious. "Doctor McCoy is monitoring his progress. Would you like to go in and wait with him?"

“Yes, I want to see him,” Chris said and pulled back to look into Khan’s face.  “And I want you over to dinner tonight.  We’ll all celebrate ... and talk about the next steps for cleaning up Starfleet.  And maybe the next steps with Jim, too?”

"Thank you, Chris. I happily and gratefully accept your invitation." Khan said, giving Pike's shoulder a firm squeeze. "There is much still to do on all fronts." At least however there would be no war. Though history might later call the events between the _Vengeance_ and the rest of Starfleet an attempt at a military coup.

Chris squeezed Khan’s arm in return and smiled through the tears.  “We’ve prevented a terrible tragedy, but there’s still a lot of Section 31’s web to catch and sever.  I’d like to know what prompted their development and why so many people were willing to follow Marcus, too.”  He blew out a long breath.  “But today, I’m just grateful Number One and you and I ... and now, Jim, will survive to see another day.”

"I am very grateful for that as well, Chris." Khan said, his smile sincere but muted due to the current circumstances. "There is a great deal of evidence against Marcus and the others who are now imprisoned, however you are correct, I too would like to know what prompted this belief system, and why so many were willing to embrace it."

“I best be going in to check on Jim and Dr. McCoy,” Chris said.  “We’ll be needing to transfer Jim to one of the hospitals on Earth now.  He’ll need a lot of care, I imagine, to get him back to fighting trim.”  He paused and search Khan’s face.  “Will you visit him?”

"Not until it is clear I am welcome. Which I find to be unlikely." Khan said, feeling that Jim was ready to hate Khan forever, regardless. "Go, Chris. I will see you later." He assured.

“Then you and I can go together as the unwelcome duo,” Chris said with a little shake of his head.  “Let the little brat toss us if he feels like he has to, but I think he may be ready to welcome some friendly faces in a hospital bed.”

Khan had very severe doubts. "Strength in numbers?" He suggested with a little smile. "Very well, when he is settled at the hospital, I will go with you to visit him there."

“Take care, Khan,” Chris said with a pleased smile.  “Dinner promptly at 1900 hours tonight.  We’ll make something extra special.”  He released his friend and headed back into the room where a living Jim Kirk now rested.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Jim had woken up for a few moments here and there through the first two weeks since the beginning of his recovery from radiation poisoning and literal death.  He had only the dimmest impression of those times- warmth, light, and safety- before his state pulled him right back to the deepest sleep.  

This time, he chased a strangely familiar, and yet unknown, voice into consciousness, words he’d heard at some point long, long ago ringing in his ears as his eyes struggled to open and focus.  He blinked up at the ceiling, senses coming back online sluggishly, until he finally recognized the unwelcome sight of a hospital setting.  From there, his last memories slammed into him, and his entire body tensed and then cried out in pain at the response.

“Ah, fuck,” he gasped and tried to relax back into the mattress, moving not at all.  Slowly turning his head to try to discern where exactly he’d ended up, he found himself looking into a most unexpected face.  “Khan,” he said, voice low and hoarse with disuse and damage.  “‘Lo.  What happened?”  

"Jim Kirk." Khan said with a warm purr from where he sat beside his hospital bed. "You have been sleeping off quite an ordeal." Khan said as he turned in his chair to face Jim, but not get closer to him. "Your body has been healing steadily, repairing a great deal of radiation damage. Do you remember that?" He asked, wondering how the whole process might effect his brain or memory in the end.

Jim stared at Khan blankly for a long moment, brain swimming in what felt like a slog of pea soup.  Finally, his eyes widened in shock, and he slurred, “‘M dead.  All dead.  Burning.”  He lifted his hands, which shook a little, and stared at them.  “Closed hatch.  Then ... then ... no more.”  His head slowly turned back to Khan.  “Alive?  How?”  He licked at his lips, which were ridiculously dry.

"Yes, Jim." Khan said gently, acknowledging what the young man was trying to say. "You died in the core, after you saved the ship." At least no one would have to explain to Jim that he had died, he remembered that. "Doctor McCoy and his emergency medical team did what they could for you, but the damage was too severe. So in the end, McCoy choose to put in you cryo until final arrangements could be made." Khan attempted to explain all of this as calmly and clearly as possible, unsure of how well Jim was processing information yet. "But before that could happen, I volunteered a different solution. Using the engineered properties of my genes, which allow my body to repair tissue and organs, nerves and muscle, and other biological damage, we introduced an injection of my blood into your body, so that you might heal in the same way. And it has brought you back to us."

Wow, that was a lot of words.  They filtered through Jim’s brain in slow waves, as he stared blankly at Khan for a long, long time.  Under other circumstances, he would be embarrassed, but still very weak from his experience and drugged to the gills, he barely even realized how long it was taking him to respond.  “Khan blood.  Jim and Khan are brooooos.”  He slurred out the last word and blinked even more deliberately.  “Thirsty.  Please?”

"Yes, in a way we are brothers. We are family." Khan said, feeling that this might be the only time Jim would accept the term. Khan stood and went to the replicator to get something suitable for Jim. When he returned to his bedside, Khan set down a small bowl of ice chips and a small cup of water. "Do you want me to help you with these? Your body must still feel very tired."

“We are family,” Jim sing-songed to the tune of old pop, but his voice croaked in place of it’s normal pleasant tenor.  “Ow,” he whimpered.  “Hurts.  Everything.  Dead.”  He closed his eyes for a moment, before they cracked open again.  “Drink?  Help?”

"First, a little sip." Khan instructed as he lifted the small cup of water. "Then you can have ice chips. They will feel nice on your lips and to hold in your mouth as they melt." But first, a sip of water, which he helped raise to Jim's lips, being careful not to choke him with too much at once.

Jim took delicately little amounts of the water, eyes closed in pleasure at the coolness on his parched throat and roughened mouth.  He reached out with an uncoordinated hand, which flopped uselessly on Khan’s arm, but then tightened a little to hold him in place (and be in contact with someone warm and living).  “Good,” he murmured after a moment and rolled himself back on the bed a bit.  His hand kept its hold.  He looked with those big, blue eyes at Khan’s face and offered a smile, tired, but real.  “‘Lo, Khan.”

"Hello, Jim." Khan smiled, pleased that Jim was not rejecting his company, or currently holding onto any of his anger from before. "it is good to see you." He said, and set the cup of water aside, though placed his hand on Jim's arm in return so that Jim knew that he was not going anywhere.

“‘S good see you.”  Jim’s eyes fluttered again, and he struggled for a moment to focus.  “Marcus?  Ship?”  He looked back up at the augment, a flicker of worry now in those unguarded orbs.  “Cap’in Pike?”

"Marcus and his crew are imprisoned. And investigations into Section 31 are on-going." Khan began to explain. "The _Vengeance_ was destroyed. But the _Enterprise_ survived and is under repairs." He said with another little smile. "Captain Pike was injured, but was treated and is healed now. He would like to see you."

Sorrow flickered across Jim’s face now, as he struggled with his emotions, which were very close to the surface right now.  In response, his body generated a distress hormone, but as out of whack as it was, the amounts were more copious than natural.  “Dead.  So many.  Ships ... scattered bits ... so many gone.”  Tears gathered now, a threatening storm.  “Marcus killed.  Couldn’t stop.”

The sense of distress that Jim gave off was abrupt and nothing he had ever experienced from the young man before. There was a sharp twist in Khan's gut that felt like a dozen knives were suddenly carving out his insides. Khan whimpered softly, acknowledging Jim's distress. Though this was not the same sound he had made when Jim took his bed, this was sympathetic and soft. And so before he knew it, Khan had climbed into the hospital bed with Jim, laying on his side to face the young man, arms around his body to hug and hold him close, showing him that he was safe and secure. "Yes, Jim. That did happen. But you are safe. And many others are safe, because of your actions."

Jim shook his head, but settled back against Khan instinctively, wanting the comfort and company.  “Not ‘nuff.  Too strong.  Too fast.”  He gulped a true sob.  “Gaila ... on _Excelsior_.  Gone.”  Now, there were tears leaking from his eyes, as he lost the battle.  “All gone.  ‘S not fair.  Marcus …”  He shuddered and tried to bury his face in his hands, but they moved sluggishly to his commands.  He ended up in a half-fetal position in Khan’s arms.

"Yes, Jim." Khan said quietly, his hands spread wide against Jim's back to support his body, holding him so that he could tuck his chest against Khan's shoulder and chest to cry. "Many people are gone. Good people. Friends. But their lives, prevented a war. And those responsible, will be held accountable." Khan said, more then willing to hold Jim and let him release everything he was feeling.

Jim sucked in a deep breath that resulted in him nearly coughing up his lungs and then groaning helplessly in pain for a moment.  When he regained some strength, he slowly eased his head up to look into Khan’s eyes.  There was a hint of his normal fire in his own.  “Testify ‘gainst Marcus.  Me.  You.  Take down.  All.”

"We will, Jim. I promise. We will take down every inch of them." Khan said, still holding Jim in his arms, even though the young man had pulled his head back in order to look him in the eyes. The distress signals were still there, and Khan had already broken his own rule by coming into Jim's space without permission. But now that he was there, with Jim safely in his arms, it was not something he would soon let go of.

Jim bared his teeth in a little snarl, which was frankly unimpressive in his current state, milk-white, frail, and with huge bags under his eyes.  Still, he conveyed serious anger now, directed all toward Marcus and Section 31.  “Caught Marcus help?  Smash 31?”

"I captured Marcus and many of his people. Though Captain Pike, Admiral Archer, and many of the others are helping to weed out the rest. Section 31 is in the process of being made completely transparent." Khan soothed, not taking the aggressive gesture personally, as it was merely Jim's way of expressing his anger and frustration.

“Archer.  Pike.  Khan.”  Jim repeated these three names with satisfaction.  “Kirk?”  He wanted his part in this, too, once he was up to the fight.  Still, he phrased his name as a question, having some distant notion that there was a reason it was not certain.  (Beyond his being stuck in a hospital bed for the near future.)

"Yes, Jim." Khan said warmly. "Archer. Pike. Khan. Kirk." He repeated back to confirm these names, and Jim's place among them. "Would you like to see them? Say hello?" Khan asked, rubbing his hand up and down Jim's back, wanting him to feel warm and secure.

“‘Lo, Khan,” Jim repeated, mouth twitching upward in a hint of another, real smile.  “Others?”  He considered very deeply for a moment, lost his train of thought completely and came all the way back around to- “Bones!  Bones?”

"Hello." Khan smiled warmly with a purr to his voice not minding this repeat interaction. "Yes, Doctor McCoy. Would you like to see him now?"

“Bones,” Jim confirmed, but did not move from Khan’s arms, content to remain there for the moment.  “See … later.  Well?  Bones?  Sulu?  Scotty? Chekov?”  He did want to know that his friends and crew were safe and accounted for.  “Jim captain.”  He said this last like it was a deep, dark secret to be entrusted to Khan’s care.

"Yes-" Khan purred, pleased. "You were indeed Captain." He said, and stroked his hand down Jim's back again, soothing his worries about his friends and crew. "And you took care of your crew. They are safe and well. All of them. And when you are ready for visitors, they will want to see you."

“Jim suck,” he disagreed.  “Warp core ... warp core …”  He could not find the right word and mouthed into the air as he sought it.  “Wrong.  Warp core wrong.  Jim kick.  Kick.  Kick.  Ow.”  He sighed softly and allowed his head to lull forward to rest on Khan’s shoulder.  “Jim alone.  Scared.  Die.”

Khan nodded and nuzzled his face against Jim's shoulder, very delicate and gentle. "You are not alone now." He said softly, though there was a small break to his voice as he added, "I am sorry you were alone, Jim. Someone should have been with you. Anyone. I am sorry ... but you are not alone now." He said, repeating this in hopes that it offered Jim some small comfort. Even though it did hurt his heart to think of Jim dying alone, scared, not even knowing if his crew was out of danger.

Jim hiccuped a few more sobs and slowly slid closer into Khan, seeking comfort he’d never admit to wanting in other circumstances.  But Khan was warm, strong, (alpha), and there when he needed companionship.  His last memories were of terror and pain, with none to succor them.  “Not alone,” he repeated.  “Khan nice.”

"Thank you. Jim nice, too." Khan said, keeping their chests pressed close. "Not alone." He said once more, in a way wishing that if those truly had been Jim Kirk's end, that he could have held him like this, so that he did not feel afraid or alone in his final moments. But fortunately none of that was necessary, after the fact. Still, his heart could not help but feel the pain of what it must have been like for Jim.

Another little sob escaped Jim’s throat, but he nodded a few times.  “Khan here.”  He fell silent for a few moments, breathing in the alpha’s scent, which was also filled with hormones, these in response to Jim’s own.  They did soothe, though they really didn’t clear the mud in his brain. Still, a new thought dawned.  “How stop Marcus?”

"Instead of destroying the _Maelstrom_ , I stole it. And used that vessel to confront Marcus in the _Vengeance_ , while the fleet held him at bay. I crippled his ship, to the breaking point." Khan explained.

Jim giggled and then hiccuped and then giggled again.  “Thief,” he said.  “Naughty Khan thief.”  He smiled at the augment, still a bit unfocused.  “What _Maelstrom_?”  he asked, stumbling over the name awkwardly.

"Yes, indeed." Khan said, able to share in Jim's amusement. "Naughty Khan, stole the _Maelstrom_. The other dreadnought warship." Khan slid his hand from Jim's back to the front of his chest, rubbing in small circles to soothe his hiccups and the stress of breathing too quickly and too deeply. His body and brain were still figuring out how to work together again.

Jim moaned softly at the touches, which were pleasant on his aching body.  He still didn’t quite understand what had happened, but felt close to Khan in these moments.  “Khan stay?” he asked after a few moments of the positive touches.  “Keep ... circles?”  He made a half-motion with one still difficult to move hand.

"Happily, Jim. If that is what you want. For as long as you want." Khan said, rubbing his hand in circles over Jim's chest. "Khan stay." He said, enjoying how agreeable Jim was to his company. And though he would never take advantage of him like this, he was very happy to be allowed this close.

“Mmmmm.  Khan warm.  Like ... blanket,” Jim said in a low, content voice.  His eyes blinked a few more times, before closing again.  He had worn out what energy he possessed in this simple interaction with Khan.  In a few moments, his breathing smoothed out into sleep.

Khan purred softly in a low, almost therapeutic tone while Jim slept. He was honored that Jim felt comfortable and safe enough with him to fall asleep in his arms. And so to ensure that Jim remained secure in his rest, Khan did not move to leave the young man, but instead kept lightly touching his chest and back, providing the comforts Jim seemed to enjoy.

Jim slept comfortably for several hours and woke slowly, face pressed deep into Khan’s right shoulder.  He made a few sleepy noises and curled tighter into the warmth he offered.  Still, his body had a couple of more urgent needs that dragged him back into consciousness.  Lifting his head a little, he blinked a few times at Khan, eyes completely unfocused, and said, “Pee.”

"Oh." Khan blinked, having not expected that to be Jim's first word to him. "Alright. Hold it for just a minute." Khan said as he untangled his arms from Jim and moved to get out of bed with him. Though the young man was in no shape to go walking off to the bathroom on his own, not yet. The kid could barely work the coordination of his hand a few hours ago. So Khan removed a self-sterilizing basin from the wall, by all accounts it was an old fashioned bed pan, as some designs were simply functional no matter the century. Placing it on the bed, Khan pulled back the light medical blanket that was over Jim's legs. "Do you want me to help you further? Or would you prefer a nurse?"

Jim stared at the augment uncomprehendingly for a long moment, before making a low whimper and beginning to struggle to get out of the hospital gown and underwear.  He didn’t really understand the question from Khan, just knew that his bladder screamed urgently at him.  He gave Khan a beseeching look, still lacking in any kind of focus.  “Help?” he asked, voice soft.  He was in every way as dangerous like this as he was when he was angry and using all of his laser-sharp mind, since he probably could have convinced any alpha to do anything he wanted this way.

"Alright, Jim. I am going to help you." Khan said and moved around to the other side of the bed so that he was positioned behind Jim in the way he was laying. "I am going to touch you, Jim. To help. Alright? Yes?" He prompted, this time very much seeking permission as he pulled up the hospital gown and moved his underwear down a little further. From here, Khan pulled the basin closer and helped Jim make his aim. "You can go now, Jim."

Jim nodded a few times in response to the questions Khan asked, though his head darted and weaved like an old-fashioned bobble-head.  When he finally had ‘permission,’ he let out a little, relieved sigh to go with emptying his bladder.  He was so woozy that he felt no shame about needing Khan’s gentle assistance to accomplish this rather intimate action.  But when he was done he felt so much better that he keeled over right into the other man and smiled dopily up at him.  “Thank.”

"You are welcome, Jim." Khan said with a little smile. "I am certain you feel much better now." He said, pressing his nose against Jim's temple. He paused there a moment before he realized that maybe he shouldn't be doing that and pulled his head back. "Now you can get comfortable and warm again." He said, helping Jim pull his underwear back on and covered with the hospital gown and blanket once more before dealing with the basin.

Jim whined a little as Khan left him alone and reached out for the other man, wanting his presence and warmth back.  “Here?”  His fingers twitched in a silent demand for the attention of the other man.  “Cold.  Please.”  He did feel much better, but now wanted the comfort back.  

"Oh yes?" Khan said with some amusement. "You want Khan back?" He smiled and returned to the bed, getting back on the side he was laying in before. "Nice warm Khan." He said and wrapped his arms around Jim again, cuddling close.

“Yes,” Jim agreed and snuggled back into the other man, before letting out another little sigh.  He allowed himself to just enjoy the warmth and comfort for a few moments, as his brain slowly came back online a bit.  “What time?” he asked finally, tilting his chin up to look into his face, eyes a little less muzzy.

"It is just a little after ten in the morning." Khan answered, making sure to meet Jim's gaze. "How are you feeling?"

Jim considered this carefully and finally said, “Like shit.”  He blinked a few times, wide eyes in complete opposition to his potty mouth.  He let out a long, low sigh.  “Aches.  Everything.  So tired.  Brain sucks.  Too slow.”  His lower lip pouted attractively during his description, before he blinked a few times again.  

"Yes, I imagine it must feel frustrating to you right now. The brain is difficult to heal, even with modern medicine." Khan said sympathetically, understanding how brilliant Jim Kirk was and how hard it must be for him to be unable to express himself as articulately as usual. "There are many delicate and sensitive parts to the brain, and it underwent a severe trauma. It will get better, Jim."

“Because Khan,” Jim said, remembering that part.  “Khan Jim brooooos.”  He snorted a little at the end.  “Brain be better?” he asked, wanting to be reassured of that fact.  That worried him in a dim way, when he could focus at all about it.  “Meds?”

"Yes, Jim. Your brain will continue to heal. Even with my blood, it takes time." Khan assured, reaching up to pet his hand through some of Jim's messy hair to get it out of his eyes before rubbing his back again. "Personally, I do not recommend any further medication at this time. My genes are doing their job, repairing damage where they find it. But McCoy is your Doctor, it will be his decision in the end."

“Pain med?” Jim asked woefully.  “Hurts, Khan.  Everything.”  His eyes filled with water.  “Khan no med?  Let Jim hurt?”  He shuddered from head to toe, as a few tears trickled down his cheeks.

"Jim, no-" Khan kissed his face lightly. "Forgive me. I misunderstood you." He said and kissed his skin again, trying to erase his tears. "Pain medication. I understand now. Yes. You can have pain medication." He whined softly. "Forgive me. I misunderstood you." He said again. "Please do not cry." He said, looking at Jim, then briefly twisted in the bed, not leaving his side, but needing to call the Doctor to give him what he needed.

Jim smiled contentedly at Khan and nodded.  “Okay. Khan good.  Jim get med.  Thank you.”

In a moment, there was a knock at the door, and Bones stuck his head in.  His brows lowered as he discovered Khan in Jim’s bed, and he entered.  With a suspicious look at Khan, he focused his attention on Jim.  “Hey, infant, do you need something?”

“Booooones,” Jim slurred and flapped a hand at him.  “Hurts.  Make stop.”  He nodded a few times and curled back into Khan.  

Bones frowned a little more at the augment, but prepared a hypospray, which he tenderly applied to Jim’s neck.  “There we go, Jim.  You should feel better in a moment.”  He lightly stroked the blonde mop of hair.  “Now that you’re awake, I’d like to examine you.”

“Noooooooo.  Khan stop Bones.”  Jim smiled up at the augment.  

"Doctor McCoy is your friend." Khan reminded him gently. "And he is the one who provided you with pain medication." He said, trying to reach some sudo-rational side of Jim's brain. "And Khan will stay, if that is what you want. Nice and warm."

Jim made a little pffft noise, but eased onto his back.  “Khan traitor.  Bones check.  Here.”  He lightly patted his chest and winced.  “Still hurts.  And slow.  Brain-dead.”  He made a face.  “Also ... cuddly.  Khan warm.  Jim snuggle.”

Bones snorted a little and said, “You’re going to be upset at yourself when your brain does wake up.  But for now ... I think it’s good for you both.”  He glanced at Khan and raised an eyebrow.  

"Khan is not a traitor." Khan corrected, holding Jim's hand as McCoy examined him. "Khan wants you to feel better. And Doctor McCoy will ensure that you do." He said, watching him closely, even though he was aware that McCoy was making some judgement regarding his presence in Jim's bed.

Jim let out a low sigh and smiled at the augment sweetly.  “Khan good.  Want Jim better.”  He glanced at Bones and gave him the same smile.  “Bones grumpy good.  Check.”

Bones shook his head and ran a complete scan, mumbling to himself now and then at the readouts.  They were, frankly, amazing, given Jim’s experience.  He was truly on the road to complete recovery.  Still, that would take time.  “You’re going to need to keep resting for at least another few weeks,” he said, “but all things look good.”  He patted Jim’s shoulder carefully.  “I’m glad you’re awake.”

“Bones hug,” Jim said and awkwardly lifted his arms, smiling dopily until Bones sighed and gave him what he wanted.  “Bones Khan hug.”

"Good, Jim. That is good to hear. Rest and you will do better." Khan said, ignoring the bit about hugging the Doctor. "And when you are sore or feeling tightness and pain, Doctor McCoy will give you medication to make recovery easier on you."

“Bones Khan hug,” Jim insisted with a little pout.  “Jim friends.”  He looked between them.

With an eyeroll, Bones held out his arms to Khan.  “Come on, Vice Admiral, no sense fighting those eyes.  We’re going to lose in the end.  They’re more powerful than that darn ship you stole.”

To be quite honest, Khan was surprised that the Doctor was willing. As he understood it, McCoy only heard and believed the bad things about him. Though it was clear that Jim Kirk was McCoy's soft spot, so perhaps it wasn't so surprising that he was willing to indulge in Jim's request. Sitting up in bed, Khan lightly embraced the Doctor with a nod. "Yes, Jim. Everyone here is your friend."

Bones returned the brief hug and then put his focus on Jim again.  “Now, I’d like you to try and get a little food in your stomach.  Nothing fancy.  Just some broth.  If possible, I’d like to ask Vice Admiral Singh to give you a hand with it.”  He looked to the augment with an intense gaze.

“Khan help,” Jim answered for him.  “Jim up?”  He began to try and heave himself into a sitting position.

"Yes, Khan will help." He said, gently squeezing Jim's hand. "We will sit up in bed and you can enjoy some warm broth." Khan then twisted in place again to get at one of the bed controls so that the top section began to slowly fold upwards. After it reached about thirty degrees, Khan helped pull Jim up the rest of the way so that he was sitting up almost on his own, but with his back supported by the bed and pillows.

Jim frowned a little at the position, which was a little uncomfortable at first.  He scooted around until he found the best spot and said, “Better.”  He wrinkled his nose suddenly at Bones.  “Broth bleh.”

Giving Jim a narrow look, Bones said, “You’ll have broth, and you’ll like it, infant.  That’s all your stomach can handle for the moment.  Vice Admiral Singh, I’m trusting you not to give into those big blues and give him anything more.  He’ll throw it all up.”

"Yes, I am aware." Khan said gently. "You do not want to throw up, Jim. That will hurt your body. And you do not want to hurt any more.” Khan reminded him, fixing the blanket across his lap to keep him comfortable and settled.

Jim nodded, though he looked in sour temper about it, but that translated as somewhat amusing in his state.  His blonde hair stood out at all angles on his head now that he was sitting up.  “Soup,” he agreed.

Bones carried over an eat-in-bed tray with a bowl of broth for Jim.  “Now, make sure you eat it all, but slowly.  Don’t overdo it.  Vice Admiral Khan, please make sure that he takes it easy.”  He lightly squeezed Jim’s right shoulder, concern in his eyes, despite the gruff demeanor.

"Yes, Doctor." Khan said, glancing to the other man, then back to Jim. "Ready for a taste?" Khan asked as he picked up the spoon and scooped out a small serving, holding it over the bowl to cool in the air lightly before offering it to Jim to sip.

Jim leaned in and sipped at the broth and then wrinkled his nose.  “Bleh.”  He sagged back against the pillows, staring at the bowl like it had betrayed him.  He did not care for the flavor at all, but knew Bones would not let him have anything else.

Khan dipped the spoon back into the soup for another offering. "It is this, or ice chips." Khan suggested, but thought that Jim would at least prefer something warm and perhaps a little salty on his tongue rather than nothing at all.

Jim gave Khan a little glare, but accepted the next spoonful of soup.  Truthfully, the warmth was kind of nice, though the flavor made his mouth unhappy.  “Khan talk,” he ordered before the next spoonful.

"What shall I talk about?" Khan prompted with a little smile. Generally Jim was quite vocal about many things, though perhaps he just liked to fill the silence. "Hospital beds? Flowers? Space travel? Friends?"

“Khan bring flowers?” Jim asked and looked around for them.  There was an impressive array of flowers all over the room, now that he paid attention to them.  He lifted a hand to point around at them.  “Who from?”

"Many people-" Khan said, making sure Jim had another sip of the soup. "Mr. Sulu sent the yellow orchid, for example. Many crewmembers of the _Enterprise_ sent you flowers and handwritten notes as well. As did several of your professors at the Academy. You have many people who care about you, Jim, even if you do not know it."

“Jim kill orchid.  Brown ... brown …”  Jim frowned and held up one thumb in demonstration.  “Khan care.”  He gestured toward the plant with his hand.  “Please.”  He took another bite of soup and gave Khan big eyes.

"Yes, I can take care of your orchid for you." Khan said with a little smile. "It is a very nice gift though. When you are ready, you should allow some of your friends to visit." Khan suggested, giving Jim another spoonful of the broth.

Jim sipped his broth and said, “Visit fine.  Pike visit?  Number One?”  He did want to see them now, after everything.  “Scooootty.  Keeny.”  He nodded after each name, indicating they were welcome.  He settled back with a low sigh, eyes fluttering a few times.  “More Khan.”

"Yes, good. Pike and Number One want to see you very badly." Khan said, setting the spoon in the bowl for a moment while he petted back Jim's messy hair. When it was managed well as could be, he began feeding Jim again. "And I know Scotty and Keenser would like to see you too. Scotty is good at talking your ear off, if that is what you want." He smiled a little, then added. "And Khan. Khan will be here for as long as you want."

Jim had enjoyed the gentle hands in his hair and now smiled sweetly at Khan.  “Okay. Good.  Thank you.  Next ... bath.  Jim yuck.”  He felt like there was grime all over his body, a kind of film.  It made his skin crawl, and he wanted it off.

"A nice hot water bath?" Khan said with a nod. "It will help your muscles and joints relax." Khan offered Jim another spoonful. "A few more sips of broth, then I will arrange a bath for you."

Jim perked up at the idea and nodded a little more eagerly.  “Please, Khan.  Warm and clean.  Happy Jim.”  He opened his mouth to accept the broth more eagerly.

"Good. We want a happy Jim." Khan said softly, helping Jim to eat a little more. The bowl had been small, so in the end Jim had managed a fair amount of the broth. Which was more then acceptable. After his bath, they might try to get him to have a little more, but there was no rush to it. The slower, the better, as it gave his system a chance to adapt to all the new changes.

Jim’s jaw cracked in a yawn, followed by a frown.  “Tired again,” he griped, not wanting to just go back to sleep again after such minimal activity.  “Bath.”  He began to thrash weakly out of the covers.  “Please.”

"Yes, Jim. Alright." Khan said patiently. "I will arrange it." And got out of bed, pulling away the tray and the bowl from the bed. On the far wall there was a computer console and a paging system, which he used to contact the nursing station to arrange for a water bath. After a moment he ended the call and reported back to Jim in bed. "Two nurses will come for you shortly, Jim. Then you can have a nice hot bath and feel clean again."

Jim’s face moued into distaste, and he said, “No.  Khan help.  Jim bathe self.  No nurse.”  He looked to Khan and said, “Please.  Not want nurses.”  He tugged at the blanket a little, dropping his eyes and making shy.  In this state, he used his omega traits more openly than ever.

"If that is what you prefer." Khan said. The nurses would have been the suitable choice for helping Jim bathe, but if Jim did not feel comfortable with that, for whatever his reason, then Khan would stay. It seemed however to be an intimate and vulnerable situation for Jim, much more so then peeing into a basin, and Khan was not certain that Jim truly felt that close to him to allow for that kind of thing.

Going around to the other side of the bed, Khan pulled back the blankets and wrapped his arms around Jim's torso, helping to position him and pull him out of bed. And though for a moment Jim was in a standing position, stretching out his limbs and muscles, Khan supported his entire weight so that Jim did not collapse on the floor. From here, he shuffled Jim back until his legs made contact with a motorized chair and sat Jim down carefully.

Having Khan help him move was good, especially since it allowed his body a chance to stretch out some.  He made a low noise of mixed pleasure and pain, as various unnoticed aches and pains made themselves known in the moving.  Still, the overall experience felt nice, and Jim smiled up at Khan from the chair.  

In other circumstances, he’d made these chairs into racers and driven the staff crazy, but right now, he was still too out of it to think of such a thing.  Indeed, he sat there quite docilely and waited for Khan to initiate movement.  “Vroom, vroom,” he said.  “Bath.”

"Yes, here we go." Khan said with a smile, making sure Jim's feet were supported off the floor so that they did not drag while the chair was in motion. Then taking his place behind, Khan used a secondary control panel and drove Jim out of the room and down the hall towards one of the medical shower and bathing rooms. With a polite hand gesture, Khan implied to the waiting nursing staff that they were not needed and headed in with Jim by himself.

Jim waved at the nurses with a dopey smile and then made a low noise of pleasure at the sight of the large bathtub.  He carefully began to ease himself out of the chair, wanting nothing more than to plunge face first into warm water.  “Bath,” he repeated, even as he flailed a bit to get out.

"Yes ... yes ..." Khan laughed softly, but his amused pleasure was mixed with a soft purr, as he responded to Jim as if he were a pup just learning his legs and feet, his mouth and voice. And so Khan helped Jim stand all the way, showing him where to lean against the edge of the bath while he undid the medical robe so that Jim could slip into the water without instantly drowning himself.

Jim felt no shame in his nudity, in fact, he didn’t even notice.  His sole focus was the warm water in the bathtub, which he knew would feel exquisite over his battered body, as well as wash away the grime.  Win-win.  So, he used Khan for as much support as possible as he eased his way in, though the last few inches happened with an ungraceful splash, as he just flopped.  “Oh.  Stay here now.  Never leave.”  His eyes closed in bliss, even as he leaned against the side of the tub for some balance.  “Yay.”

"You are going to stay in the water? Forever? Shall your friends come to visit you here?" Khan teased gently, moving the chair away and giving Jim some space and privacy to simply sit and soak.

“Yes.  Yes.  Yes.”  Jim nodded in time to each positive answer and blinked up, looking for Khan.  “Where?  Come here.”  He pointed at the side of the tub.  “No hide.”  He flopped at the controls and found the one for bubbles, smiling like a kid as he activated it.  Foam began to build in the water.

"As you wish, Jim." Khan said and moved closer to the tub, sitting beside it in one of the nurses chairs so that he was facing forward, able to watch Jim face-on. "Do you like it? Are you happy?"

“Yes, happy,” Jim confirmed with a bright, brilliant smile at Khan.  “Is Khan happy?  To stay?  Stay okay?”  He snorted at his own silly language, but there was joy even in that.  Right now, these simple pleasures were enough for him.  He trailed a hand through the bubbles, watching them float along the water.

"Yes, Jim. Thank you." Khan said, aware that it was probably difficult for Jim to focus on anything but his own needs right now, so it was touching that Jim thought to ask how he was doing. "I am happy you are doing well, Jim. And I am happy to stay."

“Happy for Jim?” he asked, with a little dart of a glance up at Khan.  “Thank you.  Jim glad.”  He paused and tried to concentrate for a long moment, looking at the augment with bleary eyes.  “You- you- have time?  Not …”  His mouth pulled into a frown as his brain struggled.  “Not busy?”

"Yes, Jim. I have time for you." Khan assured gently. "There is no war, now. The Federation is safe. And my pack is safe. The important things are done. The rest comes slowly. And in the meantime, I am here. With you. Is that good?"

“Safe.  Good.  Yes.  Pack …”  Jim furrowed his brows at this word and tried to puzzle his way through it.  “Pack was not safe?”  

"The war would have hurt many people. And in that war, Marcus had plans to hurt my pack. But they are safe now." Khan said with a nod, speaking calmly so that Jim could follow and understand.

“Marcus bastard,” Jim said definitively.  “Marcus want Jim- want Jim- slave.”  He bared his teeth, though it was not very intimidating in the current situation.  “Jim kick Marcus butt.”  He blinked a few times.  “Nooooo. Khan kick Marcus butt.  Yes?”

"You kicked his butt first." Khan said with a nod, giving Jim some of the credit. "Then Khan kicked his butt, more." He said with a smirk and placed his hand on the side of the tub. "He cannot hurt you now."

Jim looked proud for a moment and nodded at Khan.  “Cannot hurt anyone now.   No more Marcus.”  He sighed happily and settled back again.  “Soap?” he asked after a moment and looked around for the object, wanting to wash off.

On a tray beside the tub, a fresh bar of soap and shampoo waited to be used. Reaching down, Khan grabbed the soap and unwrapped it from it's hygienic seal before passing it to Jim to use. "Soap." Khan confirmed.

Jim picked up the soap and promptly dropped it into the water.  “Uh oh.”  He studied the foamy depths uncertainly.  “Khan help.  Please.  Where?”

"Jim-" Khan scoffed his name and leaned forward to look. No, it was certainly not visible. He would have to go fishing for it. With a sigh, Khan rolled up his sleeve and reached in, slowly skimming the bottom of the tub. Finding Jim's foot more then once, before actually finding the soap. "Here." He said after a bit, producing it at last.

Jim giggled every time Khan brushed his foot and finally lifted it a little out of the water to help.  But than when Khan fetched the soap, he wiggled the toes at Khan.  “Soap for foot?”  

"Oh yes? You want me to do it?" Khan asked with a tilt of his head. Still the thought of 'silly pup' remained in his mind and Khan indulged him completely. So he supported Jim's ankle with one hand and began to lather soap with the other, scrubbing around the top of the foot, working his way to the underside.

Jim had not exactly meant that in his befuddled mind, but the result was amazing, and he sighed contentedly and slid down a little to offer more of his leg.  “Khan come in?” he asked in a completely innocent way.

"No, Khan stay here." He said, washing Jim's foot with the same dedication he showed in other aspects of his life. "Nice clean foot." He said. "Where is the other one?" He prompted, not minding this task and the happy sigh he received from Jim in response.

“Khan hate bath?  Khan be dirty?”  Jim wrinkled his nose at the idea, which made perfect sense to him at the moment.  “Okay, more foot.”  He moved to offer the other foot, toes pushing into Khan’s hand.  “Nice hands.”

"Khan is clean, already." The Vice Admiral insisted, giving Jim a small glance. "Bath is for Jim." He said, keeping things simple while he scrubbed the bottom of Jim's second foot, briefly massaging the arch while he lathered it up. "There. Good."

Jim lowered his leg into the bathwater and turned slowly around to present his back to the other man.  “Please,” he asked, offering his back to the augment.  “Wash for Jim.”  He lowered his head to expose his neck for more washing.  “Please,” he added.

This time Khan could not keep the sentiment to himself. "Alright pup." He said with a fond, soft laugh. And dipping his hand into the water with the soap, began to start a new lather. Working from his shoulders and neck, down his back and sides. "Khan will wash Jim."

“Pup?” Jim asked with a hint of skepticism.  “Like woof?  Jim woof?”  He moaned a little in delight at the careful hands that took care of washing him, however.  It was worth the silly nickname to have those hands scrubbing him.  “Okay.  Woof.”

"Yes, right now. Jim pup. Jim woof." Khan said softly. "Not always. Usually Jim cat. Hiss. Scratch. Angry, cat." He said, wondering what, if any, of this conversation Jim would later remember.

“Cats better,” Jim confirmed with a smile.  “Cats also purr.”  He made a faux rumble in demonstration, still arching back into the touches.  “Thank Khan.  Jim do front.”  He reached for the soap.  “Khan do hair.”

"Yes, cats do purr." Khan agreed to this simple logic. "Here is the soap, Jim." Khan said as he handed it over, trusting Jim to wash his front with some success on his own, and hopefully not lose the soap in the water again. "Bossy cat." Khan said and cupped water in his hands to pour on top of Jim's head to make his hair wet.

Jim snickered and then spluttered as water trickled down his face.  “Thank you, Khan.”  He stuck his tongue out as he concentrated on washing himself off without mishap.  That included a thorough cleansing of his genitals, below the waterline.  But he did not really dwell on the particulars, being happy to finish and put the soap back.  “Done hair?”

"No. Not done." Khan said, still getting his fingers tangled in Jim's short hair with shampoo, wanting to get every inch of his scalp. "Almost." He said, combing his fingers through the hair and soap and few times, ensuring every part of it was done. "Alright, Jim. You can rinse."

Jim made a low noise and smiled at Khan.  “Thanks.”  He took a deep breath, expelled it and let himself sink into the water all the way to wash off.  He ran his hands through his hair and over his body to clean off, before rising to the surface again.  Letting out a little sigh, he smiled up at Khan again.  “Better.”

"Good." Khan said, sitting back in his chair beside the tub and rolled the sleeves back down on his arms. "Clean. Relaxed." He said, hoping that this small thing helped Jim feel a bit more like himself again.

“Yes, clean.  Warm.  Not achy.”  Jim smiled up at the augment and raised his arms.  “Tired.  Sleep now.  Please.  Help.”  He did feel a lot better, but the whole experience had drained the last of his energy.  He wanted to sleep again, and although the bathwater was warm and delightful, he knew he could not rest there.

"Very well, Jim. Back to bed." He said and stood in order to get good footing so that when he lifted the wet Jim Kirk out of the bath, he did not instantly drop him. Once Jim's feet were clear of the tub, Khan supported his body with one arm, while the other attempted to pat him down dry with a towel. It was not as efficient as he would like, but for now it would do. As would the fresh medical gown, as a temporary clothing option until they returned to Jim's private room. Though once he seated Jim back in the chair, he was able to dry off his hair and face with a little more attention.

Jim tried to help, but was a bit useless with it all, so he stilled and allowed Khan to just take care of him.  “Khan good.  Thank you.”  He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes contentedly, letting out a long, low sigh.  “Sleep now.”

"You can sleep in bed, if you wait a few minutes." Khan said as he controlled the chair to go back down the hallway towards Jim's room. When they arrived, Khan pulled Jim into his arms like a sleeping child and carefully set him back into bed, ensuring that his body was covered to retain his warmth and comfort.

Jim snuggled right into the pillows and smiled sleepily at Khan.  “Good Khan.  Thank you.  Jim sleep now.  Khan stay?”

"Yes, Jim. I will stay here." Khan answered, reaching out to briefly hold his hand, wanting to show that he was safe and being looked after. "Go to sleep, Jim. As much as you need."

Jim smiled at the other man and closed his eyes drowsily.  “Nice Khan.”  He yawned a little and smacked his lips a few times, before drifting off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Jim arrived at Khan’s octagon house about a month after his release from the hospital.  In that time, he’d been through one hearing after another, as well as meeting with all of the surviving _Enterprise_ crew members and cadets.  He had missed a great many ceremonies and memorials, but there were still many more, far too many more.  He also did what he could in terms of assisting with getting rid of Section 31, but most of that had been taken care of during his long recuperation.

The question now was- what next?  Everything had been blown to Hell by Marcus and Section 31.  Over two-thirds of the cadets had perished in the battle, along with the majority of the senior staff who had been present on Earth.  That included a great many professors and members of Starfleet Command.  And of those who had survived, a great many were uncovered as being Section 31 agents.  In fact, currently the majority of Starfleet Command were acting members from the Federation’s many planets.  

Among them was Vice Admiral Singh, newly returned from a trip to some of the Federation’s strongest allied planets, working to assist his pack and purge Section 31 wherever they existed.  And so, Jim found himself at the front door, one hand raised to knock, but held in place.  He knew he owed the augment a sincere thanks and probably more, but that wasn’t really something he looked forward to.  Still, he’d come back from death, dealing with Khan should be easy in comparison.

He rapped at the old wood.

Dressed down for the evening, after having been in formal wear for over a month now, Khan answered the door looking as though he had finally been allowed a breath of fresh air. "Jim Kirk." Khan said, surprised by his unannounced guest. "Come in." He said, opening the door completely and giving room for Jim to enter.

Jim strolled in, toed off his boots and hung up his jacket on the coatstand by the door, enjoying Khan’s old-fashioned sensibilities.  “Hope this isn’t a bad time, Vice Admiral,” he said easily, heading for the livingroom.  “I know you just got back.  I can call later, if you prefer.”  But he was already preparing to make himself at home, feeling strongly that Khan would not kick him out.  “I won’t take up too much of your time.”

"It is not a bad time at all. You are welcome here." Khan said, closing the door behind him. "May I get you something to drink?" He offered, always being sure to take care of a guest. He gave a small hand gesture to the couch and the seat Jim generally took on it.

“I kind of miss your hot chocolate,” Jim said, detouring toward the kitchen instead and hopping up on ‘his’ counter.  He kicked his feet for a moment of silence, just watching the augment.  “So, I hear that I owe you more than a few thanks, huh?  Nothing like bringing back the dead to get a life debt.”  He flashed a hint of his normal smile, eyes a little wary.  “And then I hear you were pretty chill with me when I was a complete spazz right after I woke up.”  He shook his head a few times.  “I have like these weird flashes of memory about that ... mostly embarrassing.  So, yeah, thanks, for all of that.  And for stopping Marcus, too.  I’m sorry I didn’t see you take on the _Vengeance_ ... but I was rather occupied at the time.”

Khan gave a discreet, but warm smile as Jim unloaded his thanks. He kept his eyes down as he began to prepare Jim's hot chocolate, pleased with this familiarity. "If you are keen to see, I am certain there is surviving security footage." Khan said with a small glance at Jim. "There was a great loss of life that day, but for you at least, I could do something to change that.  Including being there for your aftercare."

Jim let out a little snort at the choice of word, thinking that was not a word he would have chosen.  Still …  “Yeah, the Academy dorms and apartments are depressing right now.  Everyone is moving together for company because so much is empty.  I got lucky ... my best friend survived the mess.  And so did Pike and you.  And Scotty and Keenser.”  He let out a low sigh and rubbed at his face.  “And me.  I ended up surviving, too.  That strange Jim Kirk luck.”

"I hope that is not unwelcome?" Khan asked, offering Jim the mug of hot chocolate now that it was ready. "Your survival, that is."

Jim chuckled and said, “No, not at all.”  He took the mug with a murmured ‘thanks’ and took a slurp.  “I couldn’t enjoy your cocoa anymore if I were dead.  And that would be a loss.”  He leaned back into the cabinetry, feet still kicking a little.  “Still, it is a little weird.  To have been dead and then not to be dead anymore.”  He slotted a glance at Khan and figured he might as well be honest, all things considered.  “I don’t sleep well ... nightmares about dying every night, almost.  Bones helps, but ... well, what can you do?”

"You do?" Khan frowned deeply as he turned to face Jim, head tilted to the side to catch his eyes. "I am sorry. That is certainly an unintended side effect. Perhaps there are connections in your brain which are still repairing. It was a traumatizing event for your body." Khan said, then thought a moment to himself before offering another idea. "Do to find any peace, when Doctor McCoy is with you? A sense of security?" He paused, then finished his thought. "I only ask, because you seemed to sleep well when I was with you."

“Oh, at first, I did almost nothing except sleep,” Jim said with a rueful smile.  “And no dreams.  Guess my mind and body were too exhausted and trying to repair themselves.  But now …”  He shook his head again.  “Bones does help.  But I can’t ask him to sleep with me every night.  Pike has me going to a counselor.”  He made a face like he’d just sucked on a lemon.  “I’ve never found them of much help.  Certainly, they didn’t really help me after Tarsus.”  He said the name with a bit more ease now, since in the scheme of his life, it was now just another traumatic event.  “But I’m going ... I guess there’s a fierce debate what to do with me now.”

Even if Jim did not feel like his counselling sessions were doing him any good, Khan was glad that he was going. Perhaps in time, the message would sink in and he could live some of his life without such things hanging over him all the time. "What do you mean, a debate?" Khan asked with a frown. "Is someone trying to hold you back?"

“Well, everything’s a mess now, what with so many cadets, but also experienced officers, gone,” Jim said.  “So, there would seem to be an opening for those remaining Command Track cadets, like me, to step into some of those roles.  It’s not ideal, but …”  He shrugged once in a helpless way.  “However, given my experience, you know, ‘dying’,”  he put the word in air quotes “and the trauma to my mind and body, there is an argument being made that I am no longer fit for duty in a command role.  That I might crack under pressure.  They’re suggesting light duty, maybe a posting on a space station, at least for the foreseeable future.”

"Mhm." Khan grumbled softly, clearly not agreeing with this way of thinking at all, but was not prepared to get into a heated rant about it just now. Someone else would be hearing from him. Soon. "Can you not serve as first officer, until it is clear that the position belongs to you, as it should?"

“The thing is ... I’ve also been invited to do a full course at the Vulcan Science Academy, courtesy of Ambassador Spock.  No off-worlder has ever been offered such a thing before.  I have to admit ... it’s kind of an amazing idea.”  Jim looked up at Khan, confusion clear in his face.  “I don’t know what to think anymore.  It’s enough to make my head spin.  Doesn’t help that I’ve been spending all my time in debriefs and meetings, so it’s not like I’ve had much time to really think.”

"That is indeed an amazing offer." Khan said, surprised that he had not heard of this sooner. He briefly wondered if Ambassador Spock had a motive for keeping Jim Kirk close just now. "It would be an outstanding experience, unlike one you could get anywhere else. And might serve as evidence, after you have completed the course, that you are a worthy and experienced candidate for your own command."

“Or that I should become a scientist?” Jim asked with a curl of his mouth.  “I admit that there are some incentives to Ambassador Spock’s offer.  Vulcans don’t share human’s biology.  And some of their science courses look amazing.  Than again, you may be right ... I might be too much for a school full of Vulcans.  Or they might be too much for me.”  He sipped at his drink and inhaled the lovely scent and warmth.  “I’d like to hear what you think.”

"Consider, Jim ... I am more then one thing. And it has made me successful in many things." Khan began, glad that Jim wanted to talk this out with him. "If command of a Starship is still your goal, as I believe it is, I do not see how a course on Vulcan can hurt. I believe it is beneficial experience. And for Ambassador Spock to offer it to you, suggests that he believes you will be a good match for the program. Even if there are ... cultural adjustments, over time. From both sides." Khan said with a little smile.

“I don’t get his angle,” Jim said.  “Ambassador Spock, I mean.  I don’t even know the younger Spock, except as the asshat who designed the whole Kobayashi Maru simulation I literally blew up a month or two ago.”  He snickered at the memory, a hint of the old Jim Kirk in action.  “Still, it’s multiple more years of school.  I’m not sure I can handle that.  Ugh.  I don’t know anything anymore.  Just that I’m alive, Section 31 is nearly dead, Starfleet is a shambles, but I’m still getting screwed over by some of the members.  Before, I’d blame their reluctance on my being an omega.  Fuck if I’m still not sure, but it seems like too much of a bother to get all worked up about it.  Meh.”  He flopped melodramatically across the counters.  

Khan tilted his head at this dramatic display, but continued to smile softly. "It is merely speculation, but I believe Ambassador Spock is attempting to provide you with alternative routes for success. But let us start from the beginning. Nice and simple. Jim Kirk, do you still want to be a member of Starflleet? Do you still want to command a Starship?"

Jim closed his eyes and thought about this, before saying, “Yeah.  I do.  I still want to be the captain of my own destiny.”  He opened his eyes and looked at Khan with something akin to suspicion.  “You don’t think I’m ready either.  I remember that now.”

Khan sighed and looked down, which was followed by another, deeper sigh. "We were doing so well, Jim." He said, looking down to his hands on the counter. He was quiet for a bit before attempting to continue. "In order to achieve your goal, to be Captain, are you willing to serve as first officer for a year? Or in order to achieve your goal, to be Captain, are you willing to attend the Vulcan school to prove your skill and discipline in other ways? Or neither. In order to achieve your goal, to be Captain, do you want to fight the administration, right now?"

Jim tilted his head up and faced Khan more squarely, slowly rising to a sitting position.  “Actually, let’s deal with the first part.  I know when everything went down, I was pretty pissed at you.  But that seems pretty petty now, given everything.  So, I want to hear what you were trying to tell me, even if you just repeat again what you said.”

"If you recall, you were upset because I was going to take care of the infiltration and sabotage of the _Maelstrom_ on my own, but you interpreted that as not trusting you. Which was, and is, not true. It was not the first, or the last time you tried to pick a fight with me. Nor was it the first or last time, that you heard only what you wanted to hear. And I think that is because you are accustomed to trying to prove yourself, which means taking down the biggest alpha in the room." Khan sighed. "But it does not need to be that way with us. I am not interested in fighting you. That said, my patience does wear thin when you assume I am attacking you or dismissing you. And I can assure you, that is not my intention."

“Okay, so why don’t you explain your reasons for not including me then?” Jim asked, taking another sip of his warm beverage.  He didn’t promise to be easier about this, but at least he’d hear the augment out this time.

"My experience, over the course of several generations, is primarily in the field of military tactics, hand to hand combat, all terrain warfare-" Khan trailed off, not talking about this subject with any great comfort. "And you Jim, were, and are, still a cadet. Though you have life experience in other areas, and are soon to pass my class with the highest marks I've ever given a student, that does not change the fact that it would be dangerous and irresponsible for you to come. It was not a training session or simulation. Starfleet does not encourage training or simulations in the sort of warfare that I am experienced in. But in this case, it was my skill that was needed."

Jim arched his eyebrows and said, “So, in short, you didn’t take me on a mission I informed you of because I’m a cadet.  Was.  Am.  Whatever.”  He considered this and finally snorted again.  “Well, I still think that’s a load of crap, given everything that was going on at the time, but fine ... I’ll accept you would have treated any cadet that way.  That the whole thing about my being too willing to blow stuff up was just a coincidence.  You weren’t reserving that treatment for me.”  

Khan frowned deeply. "Of course I would have treated any cadet that way. Your learning and your safety is my responsibility. And yes, you did supply the information, and following the chain of command means that you reported that to someone else to act on, in this case me, Vice Admiral-" Khan said, feeling that somehow Jim might have forgotten this. "Jim, when you take command of a ship, surely you would expect others to follow the chain of command and report problems to you, rather then try to solve it themselves, when they might not be qualified to do so." 

“I might also make sure they were not excluded from the resulting action, particularly if they had the ability to help,” Jim said with a slight roll of his eyes.  “And we weren’t exactly working under a normal structure, Vice Admiral.”  He said the title with a hint of emphasis.  “Still, that wasn’t the point I wanted to know, and I’m cool with the answer in that regard.”  He kicked his feet a few times and said, “You might have helped me out with the rest, too.  Maybe Starfleet is just the wrong place for me.  I don’t seem to be much good at this authoritarian structure, do I?  And in my place, they can’t argue that I haven’t repaid my Academy training.  I did what I set out to do, too, if I think about it.  Even took me less time to get my ass killed than my father.”  He laughed shortly at that, rolling his eyes at himself.  “Nobody can tell me again that I’m unworthy of him.”

"You are right, we were not working under the normal structure. But I regarded your safety no less important." Khan said gently, regarding Jim quietly for a moment. He stepped away from the counter and fished out cookies from the pantry, which he placed on a small plate before offering to Jim. "It is not an easy shadow you have been living under." Khan observed. "But it does not mean your journey needs to end. Unless that is what you choose."

“Well, there are many journeys,” Jim said with a glance at the cookies.  He snagged one and flashed a more trademark grin.  “Thanks.  These are amazing.  I missed them.”  He crunched on one contentedly.  “More things on heaven and earth, right?  I should at least hear Ambassador Spock out on the whole Vulcan Academy thing.  But you’re probably right that I’m not equipped to deal with only Vulcans for that long.  I’d cause a diplomatic incident.”  He crunched more on the cookie, consideration in each bite.  “I could take on the administration ... I might even win, but then what?  I’d have enemies among the Admirals as sure as I did when Marcus was there.  See, all I’m doing is running myself in circles.”  He polished off the cookie.  “What are you going to do now?”

"I am ... purposefully ignoring my options at this time." Khan said with a little smile. "But if I wish, there are additional positions at the Academy I can take on. There are also openings within the Admiralty, but I have no desire for them, and am wary to place myself in any higher position than I currently hold." Khan admitted, though did not elaborate. "There might also be a need that I take a command for a time, until things within Starfleet are settled. In this case, I would welcome you aboard, Jim, in the hopes that you take over within the year."

“Take command of what?” Jim asked curious.  “And why shouldn’t you be the head of Starfleet?  Fuck knows you’ve got the experience and would be a damn sight better than the asshole who just turned out to be trying to start a war!  I mean ... that’s not much of a compliment to you, but I’d trust you a lot more than most of the other possibilities ... and not just because some of them seem to think I’m a junior leaguer.”

"Take command of one of the surviving starships." Khan clarified. "As for being the head of Starfleet, I am certainly over qualified for the job. But I much rather support someone like Archer or Pike in that position, when it comes their time."

Jim’s mouth twisted a little at the idea of Archer, thinking he was a bit senior for that role.  “Pike is a brand new Vice Admiral himself,” he said quietly, “and not exactly because he was itching for the role.  My bet’s on Komack.  He’ll out-glare the rest of them.”  He snorted once at the idea.  “I’d like Janeway, myself.  She’s got balls of steel.  Her ship did more damage per square inch to the Vengeance than any, despite being tiny in comparison.”   His brain pinged him back to an earlier sentence.  “Hey, whoa, did you just say you’d like to serve with me?  Or have me serve you?  In a First Officer kind of way?”

"Yes-" Khan smiled a little, pleased that Jim had caught on with his original comment. "I would consider it. There would be no doubt in anyone's mind that you are qualified for the job if you can stand to be my first officer. I think you would benefit from the experience, if Starfleet is still where you want to be."

“You think the ship would survive that combination?” Jim asked with a grin full of mischief, though he rolled his big blues at the augment.  “Oh wait, you’d consider it.  Way to give a guy whiplash there, Vice Admiral.  But don’t worry, I know you don’t give favor to anybody.  I have firsthand evidence.”  He rolled his eyes and snagged another cookie.  “Cookie favors maybe.”

"How do you feel about it? What do you think? Could our ... often difficult relationship, survive on a starship? As captain and first officer? I want to hear it from you, Jim." Khan said, wondering what he truly thought.

Jim nibbled at the cookie and studied the augment with his bright blue gaze.  “I guess I think we’d be pretty combustible,” he admitted quietly.  “Might be worth it anyway ... though it’d be better if you were the omega to my way of thinking.  An omega taking orders from an alpha is hardly a novel concept.  And there’s bound to be talk about how I got the position.  Still, if said alpha were willing to actually give a nod to an omega in command at the end of it ... might be something.”  He crunched more on his cookie.  “What ship?”

"It is undecided, since I have not given confirmation of my interest, as of yet." Khan said, pausing just to watch Jim eat his cookie and sit on the counter. "Aside from the usual stress of working aboard a starship, it would be a difficult year, for both of us." Khan said fairly. "But in the end you would earn a recommendation from Vice Admiral Khan, which is no easy thing, and will place you in good standing for your own command. But it is something I still wish to think about. Perhaps there is a better way, for us both."

“So, we’re both at a crossroads then, huh?” Jim asked.  “Guess that’s only fair.  After all, we brought everything tumbling down, even if it did need it.  And we kinda scrambled ourselves up in the process.”  He hopped off the counter and gave Khan a playful half-punch to the shoulder.  “I’d tell you I’d consider your offer, but since you didn’t actually make one, I won’t.”  He headed back for the livingroom and the door beyond.  “Guess I’ll be seeing you around, Vice Admiral.  Or not.  Who knows?”

Khan followed after Jim slowly, feeling disappointed that the young man was leaving, but understood there was no excuse for him to stay now. "I do hope to see you, Jim." He said. "And if you need anything, you are welcome here and can come to me."

“Already took more from you than I had a right to,” Jim said easily, “even if I didn’t ask.”  He looked down at his arm and held it up.  “It’s funny to think that your blood ran, runs?, whatever, in my veins.  Being brought back to life is just a weird thing, period.”

"Jim ... at the risk of angering you." Khan said, offering this small hint that Jim might not like what he had to say, Khan still wanted to say it. "I would like you to consider regarding me, and mine, as family. That way it is not about keeping track of what is taken or given. It simply, is. But if that concept is ... uncomfortable for you, I understand and accept your rejection of my offer."

Jim tilted his head and looked at Khan with bright curiosity.  “Part of your family?  What does that mean?”  He slowly turned and wandered back toward the living room, thinking of the photos there.  He gestured toward the assembly on the wall.  “Like them?”

"Yes." Khan felt a moment of hope when Jim returned. "When you were in the hospital, and on some lovely drugs and half asleep, you kept insisting on saying that we were 'brooos'." Khan said, mimicking the drawl and smiled at Jim a little after. "But my underlying feeling of it, would be to say that we are family. Like those represented on the wall, yes. My family." Khan said and stepped forward, sharing Jim's gaze of the images. "My pack."

Jim laughed at the word and said, “Sounds like me.  I don’t remember at all.  Might be for the best.  Bones was razzing me about a lot of what I was doing the first week or two after I woke up.”  He gazed over the photos on the wall, noting that he knew only a few of them.  “Would I be the only omega member?” he asked, though only out of interest, which his tone made clear.

"The only living one." Khan said gently and stepped forward again to gesture to a few pictures on the wall of male and female omegas with their respective partners. "You know Pike and Number One. Scotty and Keenser. The few rest that are still living are off world, and I do not see them often, but we speak regularly." Khan said. "Pack is my family, those who I want in my life, and those who want me in their lives."

Jim looked at them and felt his mouth curl upward.  “They don’t look much like me, do they?” he asked, examining their faces and stances and clothing.  “They almost all have collars.”  He lifted his chin and reflected again the Jim Kirk, Khan knew best.  “No way.  Still ... being part of your family, that’s a pretty big deal, huh?  But you still didn’t tell me what it means ... to you.  I’m not really familiar with pack.”

"None of them look like each other. They are all individuals and unique to their time." Khan said, then took a small breath. "But you are correct, you do not look like them in manner or presence." He kept his eyes on the images for a moment longer before shifting his focus to Jim. "Pack are the people who will always be apart of my life. They are welcome in my home. I provide for them, where I am able. And I look out for their interests; helping them be successful, in whatever form that takes. Pack are people I love, and would do anything for to ensure they are happy."

“And you want me as part of that?” Jim asked, frankly surprised.  “Not sure I’ve earned it, but I guess that’s up to you …”  He looked at the photos a moment longer, before turning to Khan with a grin.  “Do I get to choose the photo?  Cause I want to choose the photo.”  That was, of course, his way of accepting the generous offer.

"It is up to me to make the offer. But it is up to you to decide if it is something you want." Khan tilted his head slightly. "What photo did you have in mind?" He asked, unsure if Jim's interest meant he would do something obscene or if he simply just had something he felt perfectly represented his personality for the wall.

“Do you have my special padd?” Jim asked.  “That reminds me ... want to keep it?  I guess as a pack-mate, you’re allowed.  You’ll be one of three people with one.”  He knew exactly what photo he wanted.

"Yes, I do." Khan said and with a small nod to excuse himself, headed down the hall to his bedroom where he retrieved the padd Jim had designed for their covert activities. He handed it over slowly as he clarified, "You consent, then? To be apart of my family?"

Jim shot him a fierce grin and said, “Yeah, I guess I do, Khan.  It’s a pretty cool thing to be asked to join.  And you have some pretty sweet members.”  He gestured toward the photo array and then turned on his padd, humming to himself as he flipped through photos.  “Ah, here we go.”  He turned the padd toward Khan, so he could see the photo- Jim balanced, proudly and somewhat precariously, at the edge of Half Dome in Yosemite.  “I free climbed it.”

Khan tilted his head at the image and smiled easily. "Yes. I have no doubt that you did." He said, then shifted his gaze to Jim and continued to smile at him directly. "The photo suits your personality. And will be added to the wall." Khan said with a soft purr. "May I-" He began to add, "kiss your cheek?" He asked, wanting to express a traditional welcome.

Jim lifted both eyebrows and almost cracked a joke, but nodded instead.  “If that pleases you.  Sure.”  He tilted his head to offer his cheek more readily to the augment.  “Does it mean something?”

"Thank you, Jim." Khan said and stepped closer. "It means, we are close, we are pack. It is an acknowledgement of that bond." Khan said and pressed his lips to Jim's jaw, kissing him gently, eyes lightly closed, feeling warm and happy to have new family, to have pack close. As he pulled back he added, "I do not touch strangers, or even guests. But pack, is close."

“You don’t touch at all?” Jim asked.  “Like Vulcans, huh?  No wonder you’re so sensitive to their culture.  Do you have similar responses?  Like telepathic?  Or something in that vein?”  He barely registered the kiss, so lacking in sexual connotation as it was.  However, being pack opened up all these questions, and he always did want to know.

"Unless there is a social custom that requires touch, a handshake or embrace, I do not touch anyone who is not pack." Khan said and gestured to Jim to the couch for him to sit, welcoming him to stay. "Therefore many Vulcan customs do come naturally to me, but I do not share in their telepathic abilities. Like most alphas, of my generation at least, I am simply sensitive to the strong emotions of other alphas, betas, or omegas."

“Then I must drive you insane,” Jim said with a snort and flopped on the couch.  “Still rather amazed that you want me for pack.  I’m pretty much terrible fodder for sensitive alphas.”  His grin was playful this time, lacking any of its pointedness.  “I touch everyone!  It’s part of who I am.  Not typical for omegas, I think ... though there’s debate.  Omegas empathize with others and want to provide help ... according to biology texts, anyway, so that makes them close to people.  But being all touchy-feely has generally been a bit of a no-no.”

Khan sat down in his usual armchair, happy that they were able to have this open conversation. "I have many years practice." Khan reminded, having done his best over the years to treat everyone the same, even if high strung teenage cadet hormones were difficult to ignore. "But I understand what you do, is right for you. Rebellion and all." Khan said with an easy smile.

Jim contemplated the ceiling for a quiet moment, one leg kicking idly in the air.  “Not sure if I was supposed to be a rebel, or if it was a case of nurture instead of nature.  Either way, I’m glad that I’m not just one of the herd.  Even if it hasn’t been an easy time of it.”  He glanced toward Khan and grinned a little.  “Guess I give others a bit of a hard time, too. You are rather the best alpha I’ve ever met ... but don’t let that inflate your ego ... more.”

"Thank you, Jim. That is an exceptional compliment, coming from you." Khan said, "I know that I am different, in my own ways, but I also acknowledge that I have benefited from a certain degree of privilege, having been created an alpha."

“Well, having been created, period,” Jim said with a grin and a wink.  “But yeah, alphas did have it better when you were created.  Still get some of the benefits, but the world has improved in most ways.  I can at least be a member of Starfleet, on the Command track, even if I do get a lot of sideways looks.  Fewer now, I guess.”  His mouth turned in a frown, true sorrow there.  “Fewer people to look …”

"I know, Jim." Khan said solemnly, sharing his frustration with so much death, and his grief. "Many friends were lost, as were many others, who we had not yet gotten a chance to know well enough to be friends with." But Khan kept his eyes on Jim as he spoke. "The more I think about the loss, the more I believe my place is at the academy, to take up teaching positions and prepare future cadets." It meant Jim and Khan would not serve together on a starship, but that was perhaps best anyway, pack or no. "Perhaps in the meantime, I can see about ensuring that you are not overlooked for a command of your own. Without my unnecessary supervision."

“It’s recruiting a new group of cadets that’ll be hard,” Jim said quietly.  “What with the death of so many and the rot inside Command, what in the world will be used to induce anyone?  Join Starfleet and get corrupted or killed!”  He spread his hands as if emblazoning a slogan on a poster.

Khan scoffed, but then expressed his amusement. "Marketing is not your area, Jim." Khan sat for a few minutes in quiet, hearing the start of a rainstorm hit the roof and windows of his old house. "This has damaged us in so many ways, but getting out there, gaining new experiences and learning from distant civilizations will benefit Starfleet and the Federation. We need to remind people how amazing space is, and the benefits of peace and learning and a good life, shared."

“Yeah, I know,” Jim said and pondered, finally adding, “I’d be willing to serve in a lower spot on a starship, if it’s mission was something worth doing.  There’s a group of Orion pirates raiding some of the planets on the edge of the Federation, taking slaves.  And there’s a group of non-combatants rescuing them and fighting off some of the raids.  Now that- that is a job worth doing.”  He glanced at Khan.  “And you know how I know that?”  He pointed at the padd in Khan’s hand.  “Same way I know all of the stuff Starfleet tries to hide.”

"I feel like you have a future in espionage and secrets, but that is a future we are trying to get away from. If Section 31 weren't so tainted by corruption, you would have made a good spy." Khan said with a smile. "I do wonder how you find these things. They are not at all on my radar."

“I look for some very specific things,” Jim said with an unrepentant grin.  “Slavery is one of my pet peeves.  And imagine the good press for Starfleet.  We could have a ton of feel good stories.  You know one Federation vessel could do a ton of good out there along the edge of space.  Just holding back the tide would be a win.”

"I understand Jim." Khan nodded thoughtfully in agreement. "It would indeed be a much needed success for Starfleet, and a much needed act of humanitarian aid, it seems. Will you send me the details? I would like to look them over."

“With pleasure,” Jim said.  “And if Bones serves with me, I guess I don’t mind being a First Officer.  Prefer to be Captain, but if my Captain is a good gal, I guess I wouldn’t mind.”  He wiggled his eyebrows at Khan teasingly.  “Even a guy, if I have to.”

"I will look into it. On occasion, people still listen to me." Khan said, marginalizing his role as Vice Admiral and the long years he had devoted to the success of the Federation.

Jim snorted at him and said, “Don’t be so falsely modest, Vice Admiral Singh.  They want to promote you to full admiral.  Probably will despite all your protests.  And your voice is more important than ever right now.  There’s a lot fewer members of Command.”

"There is a great deal I want to do." Khan said, knowing he would be hugely impactful in whatever role he choose. "And soon I must decide what is the best use of my skills, where I can be the most useful." Personal preferences aside. He sat for a minute longer, listening to the rain again, then looked to Jim with a little smile. "Can I get you anything else? Another drink?"

“I shouldn't have left all of the cookies behind,” Jim said with a pout.  He shot a look over at Khan.  “You were a good prof.  If you could relax your stance a little bit and loosen up, you’d be a great prof.  And you teach good stuff.  You could choose a group of cadets to mentor through the Academy, do them a lot of good.”

"That is how I first came to know Scotty-" Khan said, but instead of explaining it further he stood and went to the kitchen to get the plate of cookies for Jim. Then setting them down on the coffee table, he offered again, "Do you want another hot chocolate, or just the cookies?"

Jim looked at him with large, dewy eyes and said, “Well, if we’re going to go all clichéd here, I wouldn’t mind some milk.  I’ve always been a dunker.”

"It is not cliché, if it is your preference." Khan said and returned to the kitchen to pour Jim a glass of milk, purposefully selecting a wide mouth glass so that Jim could dunk his cookies with ease. Sitting this down on the table as well, Khan was satisfied that Jim had what he needed and so sat back down in his own chair.

“So diplomatic, too,” Jim said,  “Do you ever take a step out of line, Khan?”  He dipped his cookie in the glass and got just the right amount of milk absorbed.  “Thank you.”  He crunched on it with a pleased smile.  “I’m serious, though.  Do you strive for perfection?”

"I am certain that I still have missteps on occasion. Even if they go unnoticed." Khan said, trying to think, but found that he was just staring at Jim eat a cookie. And it made him smile. "But to answer you, yes, I do strive to represent myself at my best."

Jim chuckled and tossed Khan a cookie.  “Than two pieces of advice- relax your spine a little and smile more.  It’ll improve your interactions with students.  The girls may swoon over you, but the most common response to being on the end of one of your stares in class is roiling stomach problems.”

Khan caught the cookie with his right hand, and wondered why Jim would do such a thing. But in the end accepted it as a mix of a childish but friendly gesture. "Relax my spine." Khan repeated back as if it were a new language he were trying to learn. "That may stretch the boundaries of my limitations." Khan said with dry humor.

JIm snickered a little at the joke and said, “You stand like a flagpole, straight and unbending.  And at the top of the pole, a glare to freeze a volcano.  It’s unfair to your students.”  He crunched his next cookie, alternating bites with dips.  “Eat your cookie.  I don’t share with just anybody.”

"Indeed, not. Thank you." Khan said with a small nod and smiled at Jim as he bit into the offered cookie. "Very well then, Jim Kirk-" Khan said after another bite. "How shall I look at students? With large doe eyes, like you manage?"

“Oh my God, will you please demonstrate that?” Jim asked, sitting up in delight.  “I want to see you!  Please!”  He was grinning with utter hope.

Setting down his cookie, Khan felt that this needed his full concentration. "I know already, I do not have your talent for it ..." Khan said, squinting his eyes a few times as a bit of a warm up. And though his 'doe eyes' were instant failures, he kept at it until a small change did come naturally. It was an entirely canine gaze, focused and unblinking, but adoring and loyal.

Jim laughed softly at the first try, but then finally came the poochy eyes, as he instantly dubbed them in his head.  “Awww, there you go!  That’s not bad.  I know I’m feeling all warm and loved.  Does Khan want a scootchy behind the ears?”  And then he gave Khan his full puppydog eyes, all soft and gooey.  A pup to the alpha of the pack but a pup with hidden teeth.

Khan scoffed and sat back, eyeing Jim coolly. "You see, you have a greater talent for it." Perhaps because he was an alpha, or perhaps because he was an augment, in either case, Khan was much better at looking fierce then showing a soft side. Though anyone who knew him was easily aware of just how close to the surface his soft side was.

Jim just made his eyes bigger and sadder in response.  “You had something going there,” he said, meeting Khan’s gaze.  “I swear.  That would put folks more at ease.”  He relaxed his face into a grin, eyes bright and full of laughter now.

"I shall have to put people at ease, in other ways." Khan said gently and reached back down to pick up the rest of his cookie to finish it off.

“Well, you could use that voice of yours,” Jim said.  “When you use it right, you can do almost anything with it.  Terrify.  Inspire.  Soothe.  Make me jizz my pants.  Anything.  Seriously, I’ll give you one of Admiral Komack’s lectures to read, and you can make me enjoy it .. .probably ... maybe …”

Khan tilted his head, looking at Jim with an expression that could not quite decided which way it wanted to go. Amused? Horrified? Satisfied? "Are you speaking from experience?"

“About which part?” Jim asked with complete innocence.  “The fact that Admiral Komack is the most boring lecturer in the cosmos?  Definitely.  I actually fell out of my desk during one of his classes after I passed out.”  He looked amused at the memory.

"Yes, I believe that part." Khan said simply, blinking slowly in disbelief in the words he was about to utter. "I was inquiring as to the truth of your statement, if my voice does in fact inspire, soothe, or make you jizz your pants."

Jim’s face scrunched in amusement, but he said with truth, “Oh yes, all of those things.  Though the soothing I have to take others words for more, as I don’t remember a lot of it.  There was one lecture where you were practically purring about the defense of Lagos that I admit that my pants got more than a bit tight for comfort.  I mean, I was feeling a bit jealous of that kind of regard.”

"I see." Khan said, keeping his tone gentle and calm. "I did not realize I had such an effect on you, Jim Kirk. You hide it very well." Though it did make Khan wonder, what else had escaped his observation. Despite all their ups and downs, was Jim potentially attracted to him, even though Khan represented an alpha standard that he preferred to rebel against?

“Well, even for me, it was a little embarrassing,” Jim said in a tone that belied any such feeling.  “And you’re attractive in a lot of ways, Khan, as I’m sure you’ve failed to notice.”  His eyeballs rolled.  “But that day, you were just into it.  Like it was the hottest shit you’d ever taught.  You practically had the whole class fanning themselves.”

"Oh." Khan said, thinking back to the lesson but shook his head. "I did not realize." It was flattering to think that even on his blockers, he could still muster up such strong arousal on occasion, completely unconsciously. Then again, it was also a little embarrassing to know that diverting away from a neutral tone meant having an erotic effect on his students.

“Are you also embarrassed?” Jim teased.  “Is that a bit of red in those pearly white cheeks?  The mighty Khan feeling a bit silly for exciting his students unduly?”  He flashed his own teeth in amusement, but his tone was only gently mocking, inviting Khan in on the joke.

"Yes, indeed. A bit embarrassed." Khan said softly. "I hope to be engaging with the subject material, not necessarily arousing." He smiled with Jim, not taking this as a point of criticism, but as an amusing realization.

“Well, you were doing both,” Jim said.  “It’s not really your fault that your voice drops into velvet honey zone when you talk about something that interests you.  Better than the droning lull some profs favor ... you were definitely keeping your students awake.”  He chuckled and settled lower in his seat.  “Doesn’t hurt that you’re good-looking on top of intelligent.  But you intimidate almost everyone.”

"I will keep that in mind." Khan said. He was pleased right now however, seeing Jim settle in to stay for longer, instead of look eager for the door. "It is flattering to know my features have not yet gone out of fashion." He said with a light laugh.

Jim snorted and raised both eyebrows.  “I didn’t know classical badass with a hint of regal had an expiration date.  Certainly, it’s been a standard for a long time.  That soupcon of melancholy is a good touch, too.  Face it, prof, you’re a dish.”

Khan chuckled openly now. "Thank you, cadet." He would have made a joke about Jim not needing to say these things, since he already had top marks in his class, but felt that in this case, the topic would be out of taste, as Jim probably got harassed for getting good grades in immoral ways, rather then through talent and hard work.

“Call it as I see it,” Jim said.  “The Academy would be lucky to have you, but I still think you’d be wasting your talents just doing that.  You could be like Archer and also be a part of Command.  Maybe help shepard someone like Pike into ascendancy, if you don’t want it yourself.  Or support someone like Janeway.  She might kick your butt, though.  Her class was the toughest I ever took.”

"Pike is pack, so I will always wish to support his goals and push him to the top. But in the immediate future, Janeway may indeed be the best choice. We need her strengths right now." Khan said, thinking over a possible few paths that would lead to the overall success of Starfleet and the Academy. "When it matters most, Command will always hear my voice. But for now, I have the strength and ability to teach additional classes at the Academy, to fill in for those who have been lost to us."

“Would any of your family take a place with the Academy, too?” Jim asked, looking over at the wall of pictures again.  “They certainly would have the intelligence and experience for it, right?  And there are a ton of vacancies …”  He rubbed a hand through his hair, spiking it.

"Yes, perhaps." Khan considered the wall, and those who were still living. "Many of those who were designed to be a part of my life from the beginning have moved on. But some are still pack, and will still respond to my call if I asked them to return. There are two who would be willing to teach medical courses, I am certain. One has specialized in Andorian physiology, and the other in Vulcan and Romulan physiology." Khan continued to look at the images and smiled to himself, "And though geology might not be one of the more glamorous courses, I know someone who would be willing to teach it."

“Geology is cool,” Jim said with a smirk, “though I haven’t had a chance to take any courses here.  I sat in on one for fun, but couldn’t really immerse myself in it.  And medical courses!  Bones mentioned, more like complained, multiple times that the Academy could use more instructors that knew about alien physiology and anatomy.  There were a lot of doctors lost ... I know Dr. Boyce was killed.  Bones is pretty torn up about that.”

"I may pull strings to fill other positions, to call in those who are not pack, but I am confident that by the start of next term, all the major positions will be filled. And many of the minor ones as well." Though attendance to the academy might be poorly for a few years, at least Khan would see that those who did still want to attend, received the very best.

“It’s time for the Academy to more heavily recruit from other planets,” Jim said quietly.  “You’ve lost a generation from Earth, so get them from elsewhere.  Make Starfleet as truly reflective of the Federation as it’s supposed to be.”  He ducked his head a little with a rueful grin.  “Well, that’s what I think, anyway.”  

"And I agree." Khan said gently. "Your mission proposal might go a long way to show that Starfleet does not simply focus on Earth-centric goals and achievements." Khan leaned the side of his face into his hand in thought. "People need to know that they are welcome here."

“Do you think you can get me that mission, Khan?” Jim asked, peeking up under his eyelids at the augment.  “I’ll serve on that ship in whatever role makes the most sense for me.  I think, frankly, that the ship should have a good mix of people, too.”  He wanted badly to go do something to make a positive difference and start erasing the legacy of Marcus and Section 31.

"Yes, Jim. I think that mission can be arranged. And you will certainly take a front line role in it." Since the head of the fleet was now incarcerated, the remaining admirals were taking charge until the role of fleet admiral was decided upon. It equalized the field between the remaining admirals, as no single one of them was making all the decisions just now. So if Khan suggested the mission, he only needed the support of another to go ahead with it. And that would be easy for him.  

Jim basically threw himself up and tossed himself across the lap of Khan to give him a huge hug.  He pressed a fierce kiss to his cheek and then settled himself on the arm of the chair.  “Thank you, Vice Admiral.  Now I know what I’ll be doing with myself, and I won’t even have to leave Starfleet to do it.”  He settled his legs across Khan’s lap and kept his ass on the chair arm.  

Though the initial jump onto his lap was a bit of a shock, Khan instantly purred when Jim hugged and kissed him. A few hours before, Khan would have been very uncomfortable with the closeness, but Jim was pack now, and pack was allowed to do these things. "Good. We have a path for you, after all." Khan said warmly, lightly resting his hand on Jim's leg.

“You rumble,” Jim said.  “You really are just like a big pussycat, aren’t you?  If I ruffled your hair, you’d just purr your fool head off, wouldn’t you?”  He chuckled at the other man and crossed his legs.  

"Yes, I suppose. When I am happy, I express myself in feline terms." Khan kept his head turned, looking up at Jim perched on the arm of his chair. "But for the other aspects of my life, I am generally canine."

“Do you slobber and lick people in a frenzy,” Jim asked with a wink.  “Cause I’d kind of enjoy seeing you do that to Pike.  And Number One.  She’s a hottie ... a stone fox.  Pike is a lucky old bastard.”  He chewed on his lower lip and said, “I’ve thought sometimes about asking him what my father was like.”

"I kiss my pack, as we have done. I do not slobber or lick." Khan said with a small shake of his head. But he stroked his hand down Jim's leg and smiled sympathetically at him at the thought that was on his mind. "Pike would be the one to ask. I only knew your father in passing. And it was my loss, not to have known him better."

“I didn’t know that,” Jim said quietly.  “Was he in one of your classes?  Or-?”  He was only somewhat aware of his father’s history, since almost nobody talked to him about anything except the circumstances of his death (and consequently, Jim’s birth).

"I was teaching in the flight school at the time, but George was not in my class. However, I did see several of his manoeuvres during finals." Khan began to explain, wondering if this small memory was useful to Jim at all. "Chris and George spent a great deal of time together, so I saw him on occasion when Chris would come by to speak with me. I would not say they were attached at the hip, but perhaps, a very short tether." Khan said with a little smile. "They were the best of friends."

“I heard he was a good pilot,” Jim said.  “Though not as good as mom, maybe.  She was supposedly a wonder at the helm, as well as in the engines.  And yeah, I’ve seen pictures of him and Pike ... they really were close.  I’m sorry you didn’t know him better, so you could have told me a little about him.”  He playfully reached out for Khan’s head and ruffled his hair, just like he’d warned.  “Soft.”

"I am sorry too. It was my loss to not know him better." Khan said again, truly feeling it after all these years. At the touch, Khan lightly closed his eyes and hummed. "I can tell you only the boring things. Like grades. Or what dorm he was in. And how you look very much like him. The rest ... Pike can tell you with greater detail."

“You know his grades?” Jim asked with clear amusement.  “That’s so random.  Do you know all of my grades, too?”  He lightly tugged at the bangs until they spilled over Khan’s forehead.  “Better.  Now, you’re a little tiny bit less rigid.”

"Yes, I know your grades as well." Khan said with a smile, looking up at Jim through a few of the longer strands of his bangs. He was quiet for a bit, then spoke what was on his mind. "I am glad that you are comfortable with me, Jim. I like this a lot better than hearing you grind your teeth at me."

“Well, you’ve pleased me today,” Jim said with a smirk.  “Tomorrow, I may have to growl and show my hackles again.  Does seem a little wrong to be mean to the guy who resurrected me from the dead, too.”

"I am glad to hear it." Khan said and leaned forward to press his cheek against Jim's knee. "I want my family to be happy." He said, showing this small sign of closeness and affection before he pulled his head back again.

“Didn’t know once I said yes to being family you’d turn into such a mushball,” Jim observed with a smile that crinkled his eyes in a friendly way.  “How many surviving members of the pack are there?”  He was curious about this group that he’d been chosen to join, even though he hadn’t actively pursued the idea.

Khan felt he had always been compassionate and had a large heart under the surface, but perhaps Jim was only seeing that now. "You make nine." Khan said with a little smile, that was more sad then anything else. "Used to be hundreds ... but over the years, it has become harder to bear the loss of those who pass, and hard also to find those still willing to follow old fashioned traditions with me."

“Are there other old-fashioned traditions I should be aware of?” Jim asked, thinking he’d probably not end up following many, but that he should at least know what he was getting into.  “I’m surprised there are only nine, though.  I mean, it’s been a long time, but don’t- well, don’t more of your fellow augments survive?”

"There are forty augments who have survived. But only a few are still pack. Many of the others have gone their own ways. We are no longer connected as we once were. And it is for the best, for them to travel their own paths, without being forever bound to my life. Our time and purpose of our engineering is long since over." Khan attempted to explain, though felt it was probably hard to understand from Jim's point of view.

“Uh, I hope you don’t mind the personal question, but why does that mean they can’t still be family?” Jim asked.  “I mean, a lot of families go their separate ways, but they still care about each other and view each other as family.  Is there a specific reason your pack actually, well, broke apart?”

"You are allowed to ask these questions, Jim." Khan assured gently. "You are curious about this family, and that is natural." He said before trying to explain, but it was hard to talk about. "At the end of the war, I explained to my pack that I would no longer pursuing the purpose I had been engineered for. Which meant they no longer had to serve the purpose they had been designed for, which was to be in service to me. They had the choice to follow a path of their own choosing, without me in it. Or they could stay as pack, my family, and remain under my protection and care. Half choose to leave, and half choose to stay. But over the years, of those who had remained pack in the beginning, found other opportunities and changed their mind, seeking a new life that I was no longer apart of. And of course, some died over the years ... that is why there are so few now ... but pack is the family who want me in their lives ... and not everyone wants that. And those who do, are precious to me."

“Huh,” Jim said and considered this.  “I bet you anything that if any of the ones who decided not to be pack needed your help, you’d move your ass just as fast as you would for any formal member of your current pack.”  He raised both eyebrows at Khan.  “Tell me I’m wrong.”

"You are not wrong, Jim." Khan said, not needing to think it over. "But you must also understand, they do not want me in their lives. They have ... revoked consent, as is their right." Khan said and gently patted Jim on his leg again. "As I mentioned before, I feel very strongly about consent."

“Well, okay, you won’t bother them unless they asked, but that doesn’t mean you don’t care for them and they’re not still the pack of your heart,” Jim said, feeling a little silly making such a mushy argument.  Still, he was pretty damn sure he was right.  “Feels pretty lame for them to have booted you from their lives, but I know what it’s like from your end.  My mom basically never wanted me in hers.”

"I have accepted it. For many, it was the first free choice they ever made in regards to their own lives. And I support that. Even if it means I am no longer in their lives." It was a reaction to freedom and independence, extreme in some cases, that Khan felt Jim might understand quite well, but did not wish to point this out. "Those that I call pack, still want me. And are agreeable to my nature. Just as you have found your own family with Doctor McCoy, you have found people who want to be apart of your life ... not erase you from it."

Jim chuckled and said, “Bones is pretty great.  If I’m part of the pack, we’ll have to drag him in, too.  Where I go, he goes.  As a bestie, there’s nobody better.  Now, we just need to find him a nice woman to date and be happy with.  His ex-wife pretty much beat the joy out of him.  And that’s just not right by me.  So, as my pack member, I extort you to keep an eye out for some worthy candidates.”  

"Very well, I shall." Khan said without hesitation. Though it would take some time for Khan to get to know McCoy well enough, and then single out a suitable partner, but felt there was no time constraint to this task.

“I didn’t expect you to be so amenable to the idea,” Jim said with a little grin at the augment. “Still, an extra pair of eyes and a good head for matches isn’t a bad idea at that.  Bones doesn’t stand a chance.  We’ll help him get happy again if we have to drag him kicking and screaming into it.  Fortunately, you can do that without any effort.”

Pushed into happiness was something Khan knew about, but that was because he had people like Chris Pike in his life. "He is your friend. The request to interfere in this way is important to you, so I shall do my best. Ideally without showing physical force."

Jim snickered at the idea of Khan bridal carrying Bones to happiness and rolled off his lap with an easy motion, eyes bright with laughter.   “Well with Bones, you never know.  Have you ever met him?  I mean, he’s obviously not in your classes, but he does work a ton on campus.  They’ve got him on every shift they can get, really.  He’s too good for his own wellbeing.”  He paused, frowned and looked at Khan with new eyes.  “Oh.  Of course you’ve met him.  Cause of me.  That’s a crappy way ... did you ever meet him before that?”

"Not officially. I knew of Doctor McCoy and his successes within the Academy and his friendship with you, but I had not met him longer then passing seconds, before meeting in your hospital room." Khan said.

“You mean the morgue, don’t you?” Jim asked with a rueful smile.  “I was hardly in a state that required a hospital room at that point.  Not exactly a cheerful way to meet someone.  We’ll have to remedy that.  Bones makes a mean Southern dinner.  Would you have interest in coming over to our place for dinner one night?  We don’t have much in the way of a formal dining room, but our new apartment does have a place we can eat together.  We moved a week or so ago ... the dorms were like a tombs.”

"I was attempting to be delicate." Khan said gently, but smiled as he watched and listened to Jim extend an invitation into his home and into his life. "Thank you, Jim. I accept. As long as your Doctor is agreeable. I would like that very much."

“He’s been trying to feed me up since you brought me back,” Jim said,” and there’s nothing for that like Southern cooking.  Especially since Bones uses his grandmother’s old recipes, which are amazing.  She taught him to cook when he was a boy, and he’s never forgotten the skill.  Ever eaten real Southern food?  Grits and hominy and corn pone and fried chicken and biscuits smothered in gravy?”

"No, I cannot say that I ever had Southern food." Khan said fairly, though was having difficultly thinking of Jim's description of it very appetizing. Sounded a bit like Scottish food. Not that he would say so aloud. "In my experience, Doctors often have a talent for cooking, or for art. Something where they can assemble colors or tastes together with their hands, to create. I am looking forward to it."

“Really?” Jim asked.  “I mean, in my experience, most medical doctors are extremely skilled with their hands outside of the office ... if you know what I mean, but all they want you to eat is healthy crap.  And that’s no fun.  Really, Bones is usually all about my eating salad and such, but after the whole dying thing and getting your plasma, I seem to be burning calories at a bit of a crazy rate.  And I lost weight while recovering anyway.”  

"Oh." Khan considered this news. "You do not feel unstable, do you?" He asked, not having considered any negative side effects. Why would there be? It had taken a while, but eventually Jim's body accepted the augmented transfusion which repaired his body.

“You mean megalomania with a sudden desire to take over the world?” Jim asked with a wink at Khan.  “No more than usual.”  He laughed a little at his stupid joke and flopped on the sofa.  “Not exactly.  Not since I finally got to leave the hospital.  I mean, I do get tired rather stupidly easy.  But I guess that makes sense?  Even with your super blood running through my veins.”

"That was not what I meant." Khan grumbled softly. "You are tired because of the bad dreams. Your sleeping should be short but restful. And it is proving to be otherwise." Khan would have to think on it a while longer, as medicating to block dreams while sleeping could be a dangerous habit. So an alternative solution was preferred.

Jim beamed at Khan, eyes bright with amusement.  “You’re so cute when you get all gruff at me.  Sort of wrinkle up your nose.”  He demonstrated for a second, before turning a bit more serious.  “I haven’t really slept without dreams for a long time.  This has just added another dark element to the mix.  You know ... in some ways, it’s still better than a lot of my dreams.  But yeah, not restful.”

"Hm." Khan hummed softly, secretly enjoying the way Jim mimicked his features. But he was soon quiet for a time before finally speaking again. "If you are agreeable to an experiment, Jim. Though you were heavily drugged at the time, when I remained in bed with you, your sleep was sound and gave no indication of stress. I would be willing to stay with you a few nights again, to see if it is any benefit to you."

Jim considered the augment for a moment and then asked, “Is that really cool for you?  I mean ... I must be a bit distracting just cause of the hormones and crap.  I know that some alphas who were forced to spend time with me kinda got a case of the crazies just due to that much exposure to my biology.  Now, they were pretty much knot-heads anyway, but I’d hate to get you all riled up with no relief to be had.  I mean ... I’m on the blockers I can take and everything, but …”

"That is very considerate of you, Jim. Thank you." Khan said with deep sincerity, since Jim was showing him regard for his comfort that the young man certainly had not shown on the first day of class. "But I have been around all sorts, for a long time now. I have shared my bed, platonically with beta pack, and will do the same with you. In any case, it would merely be an experiment to see if my presence will allow you to sleep restfully, or not. But if the arrangement makes you uncomfortable, I understand."

“I’m no beta,” Jim said. “And alphas don’t make me uncomfortable, Khan.  I make them uncomfortable.”  He flashed his teeth.  “Still, even if I was worried about alphas, I wouldn’t be about you.  Good money says you’d rather pull out your own fingernails without painkiller than hurt a member of pack.  That’s just Khan’s pack rules.”  He flopped more loosely on the couch.  “I’m of a mind to try anything to sleep better.  It is getting to be pretty obnoxious.”

"Indeed." Khan agreed. He would dive head-first into an antique bear trap before hurting pack. He already had strict rules about consent. And unlike historical examples of alphas, would never force himself on an omega. "Thank you for your trust, Jim. I hope that I am able to help." Khan said at last.

“I’d like that, too,” Jim said with a pout.  “Not sleeping really is the pits.  Almost as bad as not eating ... well, close, anyway.  And the last time I did sleep well was in the hospital.  Which is weird for me.  I hate hospitals ... and I used to hate doctors.  Then I got a Bones for a best friend.”  He kicked himself off of the couch reluctantly.  “I need to snag some stuff if I’m going to camp out.  And tell Bonesy.  I’ll see if I can get him to do a dinner this week ... if you have some time.”

"Of course, Jim." Khan said, then stood as well. "I will adjust my schedule to accommodate your invitation." He said, wanting to be ready on whatever day McCoy ended up agreeing to. "However, I do have nightclothes designated for guests, for pack, if that is what you are after."

Both of Jim’s eyebrows raised high on his forehead, and he said, “You have pack pajamas.  Of course you do!”  He bounced on his toes and said, “I want to see the pack pajamas.  Please show me the pajamas!”  He bumped companionably into the alpha, shoulder to shoulder.

"As you wish." Khan hummed pleasantly. He was surprised that Jim was so interested in these things, but was happy to share, and show, and answer all Jim's questions, as was his right. "Traditionally I will set the items out, if I know I am expecting a guest." He said and walked down the hall to one of the guest rooms. Though the dresser was empty for his long-term guests to use, a small section of the closet was used to hang spare clothing. For winter and summer. In Keenser size to Scotty size. And everything in between. "I also have personal items for your use, if you wish. Sonic toothbrush, socks or slippers, deodorant, nail polish ... if you wish." He said with a smile.

Now Jim looked positively delighted.  “Nail polish?  Can I polish your toenails?  Seriously?  May I?  I really want to see them in vermilion ... or maybe starry night.  One foot of each?”  He flipped through the pajamas and pouted a little.  “These are all so ... provincial.  Where’s the one with little teddy bears on it?  Or one like without a back?”

"If that is your preference, next time I will supply a pair of pajamas in the style of an animal, perhaps one with a pull over hood with floppy rabbit ears." Khan said with a dry smirk. "These are all hand-made, non-replicated items. So if they are not suitable to your needs, I will make arrangements for something else." Khan said, completely ignoring the bit about Jim painting his toes.

“Handmade?” Jim asked and examined the pajamas closer.  “You really are a stickler.”  He thumbed through the items, humming to himself, before pulling out a pair of midnight blue bottoms.  “These’ll do.”  He looked around himself.  “Now, where is the nail polish?  Don’t think you’re getting out of your offer.”

"My offer was to provide you with necessities, which may include nail polish if you wish. To use. On yourself." Khan said with a small tilt of his head. "What else do you require for the night, Jim?"

“You’re no fun,” Jim complained with a little raspberry in Khan’s direction.  “I require a shower and a snack.  Than I’ll be all prepared.  Not like I have anything scheduled for tomorrow ... except another memorial service.”  He sighed in recollection and scrubbed a hand over his face.  “I’ll need to get back to my dorm to get my dress uniform for that.”

"Of course, Jim." Khan said with a single nod. Leading Jim back out of the guest room and down the hall again, Khan paused at a linen closet and removed a fresh set of towels and a small individually wrapped soap. For intimate things like soap, he never made his guests share, but always gave them one that was new and untouched. "This way." He said, showing Jim the way to the master bedroom and the adjacent master bathroom.

Jim peeked into the bathroom and grinned at the sight.  “This house is pretty amazing.  They managed to put modern comforts in without spoiling the old-fashioned architecture and feel of the place.”  He walked in and set himself down on the commode.  “You’re really not going to let me paint your toes?”

"Including hot water showers, which will never replace sonic hygiene units, to my way of thinking." Khan said and put down the towels and soap on the bathroom counter. "No, you are not going to paint my toes. However, I am willing to paint yours, if that is your wish." He said, treating pack well, but not to the point where Khan became something other then himself.  

“You really are a stuffy old alpha, aren’t you?” Jim said.  “You’d rock the nails.  Still, if you’re going to be all boring on me ... I’ll accept your offer to do mine.”  He laughed softly and hopped up to begin to strip for his shower.  “And you can think of a way for me to thank you.”  His upper body was still strong and leanly muscled, but it was obvious there was weight loss there.  And crisscrossed along his back were nearly razor thin scars, too far gone to be healed by Khan’s blood.

"Yes, I am. A stuffy old alpha." Khan said softly, glancing at Jim for only a moment before letting his eyes linger on something else in the room. Anything else. "What color of nail polish would you like? And what is your request for an evening snack?" He asked, heading for the door to leave Jim to his time in the shower.

“A sweet old alpha, too,” Jim said with a low laugh.  “You don’t need to paint my toenails, Khan.  I was just kidding you ... though I’m rather fond of the color of your eyes, if you have anything to match.  And for a snack ... how about some cheerios?”

"With milk? Or plain?" Khan asked, wanting to provide to Jim's comforts. As for the nail polish, he did have something suitable, which he would set out for later, if Jim proved truly keen for the attention to his feet or not.

“Oh right ... I think I’ll gobble them plain, like a toddler.  They do make such a nice crunching sound.”  Jim toed off his socks and kicked away his pants, revealing that he went commando, before stepping into the shower.  “Some milk to drink would be lovely, though.  Thank you, sweetie.”

"It will be on the table, when you are done." Khan said and closed the bathroom door partly behind him, though left it enough open so that he could hear if Jim needed help, or at the very least, allow the steam from the room to escape. And so while Jim showered, Khan went to the kitchen to set out a bowl of the cereal and a glass of milk.

Jim took a quick, but thorough, shower and dried himself carefully, though his hair remained somewhat damp and spiky.  Putting on the pants, he commed Bones to let him know he’d be out that night (a not very uncommon occurrence, though he didn’t confess where), folded his clothes and set them aside, before heading for the kitchen.  “Cheerios!” he said happily at the sight of the bowl, before snagging the bowl and cup of milk and hopping back up on the counter to snack.  His torso remained bare, as the house retained enough warmth for his comfort.  Kicking his bare feet in the air, he chomped down on the snack.  “Thanks for the hospitality, Khan.”

"Of course, Jim. You are pack." Khan said, watching Jim eat with a little smile. "You and Keenser however have an interesting trait in common. you both enjoy perching yourselves as often as possible. Though for Keenser, it is more a matter of taking up a sentry position, as he would on his home world. For you ... I cannot say."

“I’m just a nutball,” Jim said happily and crunched on more of his cheerios, eating them with his fingers.  “Also, the counter is comfortable.”  Sipping at his glass, he licked away his milk mustache with a pleased smirk.  “Keenser is a good cuddler, though.  Guess I get to find out ... and remember this time, if you’re as good as he and Scotty.  I bet they were in love with the pack idea, given their snuggly tendencies.”

"As I understand it, Keenser's people have something similar to pack dynamics. But since he is something of a black sheep among them, he was quick to accept my idea of pack as a suitable arrangement. Whereas Scotty ... is simply agreeable and has an openness and flexibility that family need not be genetically related." Khan continued to watch Jim eat as he spoke. "I enjoy it when they stay. It is a comfort to a core part of my personality to have pack close ... close enough to touch and see."

“He is totally a black sheep for venturing out with Starfleet.  I love the cheeky little bastard for that!” Jim said.  “I’m also totally bummed that he’s all true to Scotty or whatever and only offers cuddles.  He would totally have been new.  And no omega stuff to deal with.  Also ... he’s kind of hot.”  He laughed and leaned back against the counter.  “Nothing on you, of course, but still …”

"I cannot help answer your inquires on that front. All I can say, is that cuddling seems to be the highest form of intimacy they share. With each other. Or with anyone." And though Khan could label Scotty and Keenser as asexual pan-romantic, the universe was so large, with so many species, genders, and expressions of sexuality, such a label seemed hardly necessary. They were happy. That was all that mattered.

“Yeah, and it was pretty fun,” Jim admitted with a little kick out of his left foot.  “You should try it, pack leader.  I bet they’ll snuggle you tight.”

"They have, indeed." Khan said gently, giving a small hint as to how open and affectionate he was with his pack.

“Oh, you dirty dog!” Jim exclaimed in delight.  “What a naughty augment you are behind your own walls.  I never would have guessed.”  He polished off his cheerios and then pouted down at the bowl a moment.  “They’ve all gone.”  With a shrug, he hopped down and went to wash his dishes, a little bit of old training kicking in even for him.  

"I do not see how it is naughty, or dirty. Everything done with pack is consensual." Khan said. Though he heard a bit of Jim teasing him, he still wanted to put the matter straight.

“How are you so adorable sometimes?” Jim asked, studying Khan with intense eyes, as if trying to see through him.  “Seriously, you totally refuse to settle into any sort of clarity.  It’s rather ... well, challenging.  In a good way.  You keep life interesting.  And sometimes aggravating.  But yeah.  A challenge is good.  Okay, let’s go to sleep.”

Khan lightly raised his eyebrows at this observation, but then gestured with his right hand. "Since you commandeered my bed before, I believe you know where to find it." He said, inviting Jim to go first while he closely followed. Turning off lights and securing doors as he went.

“Well, I didn’t act alone,” Jim said with another pout.  “I just got abandoned to be caught by you.  I guess I wasn’t important enough than to warrant not being ratted out.”  He headed for Khan’s bedroom, swinging his hips in a playful manner.  Now that Khan had agreed to this arrangement and said he would be fine, Jim felt no shame in just acting himself in all ways.  

"Consider ... have you ever seen a cat napping in a box?" Khan prompted as he followed Jim into the room and strode over to his closet. "Now imagine, two, three, five cats, all sharing the same box. Bodies and limbs every which way, and the cats, completely content, satisfied and feeling secure." Khan said with a soft chuckle as he changed into his own bedclothes. "The smaller the space, the happier they are."

Jim blinked at Khan and said, “Well, now I want a kitten, but otherwise, I am not sure where you were going with that … are you saying you and I will be as snug as two kitties in a box?  Cause I’m down with that idea.”  He studied Khan again and nodded a few times. “You’re a Siamese, or at least a part Siamese, and I’m a scruffy moggy with an adorable face.”

"Well yes, we can be as snug as two kitties in a box." Khan said with a smile, "However I was attempting to give reason as to why Keenser and Scotty at some point during the night decided to retreat to share a smaller bed in the guest room, rather then remain in this one." Khan said and turned to approach the bed, turning down the sheets on Jim's side before moving over to the opposite. "You are not so scruffy, now that you have showered." Khan said pleasantly.

“I would have gone with them,” Jim said with a huff.  “Although then I would have missed out on the whining and whimpering.  And that’s still one of my happiest memories.  You making adorable noises at me.  Big, bad augment of doom sounding like an unhappy puppy.”  He made a little whiny noise of demo, before burying himself into the covers.  “Oh yeah, this bed is comfortable.  I remembered that, too.  And thanks, but I don’t mind being scruffy.  Sometimes, I get tired of being a pure-blood.  A dynasty child.”  He made his own grumpy noise and settled.

"A pure-blood." Khan scowled. "I have not heard that term in a very long time." But he settled into bed and initially laid on his side to face Jim. "I thought that term was out of fashion and dead by now." He said and eased closer, slipping his hand under the blankets to find Jim's hand and wrist, wanting him comfortable with this arrangement.

Jim squeezed Khan’s hand once and peeked out of the covers at him.  “Well, I use it in reference to being a Kirk.  I would have preferred to not carry the name, especially in the past.  Or when I took the Kobayashi Maru.  You know that I almost got charged with cheating for beating that program?  What a crock!  I just showed them a way to beat a no-win situation.  Cause there’s always a way.  Hell, I’m like a multi-purpose example of that truth!”  He suddenly shot across the mattress and adhered himself to Khan’s side.  

"Indeed you are." Khan said, the breath briefly knocked out of his chest as Jim aggressively cuddled him. But he smiled and purred softly, arms lightly going around his back, then slowly becoming stronger, more secure as he held Jim against him. "Are you comfortable like this, Jim?"

“Hmm, wait.”  Jim maneuvered and wiggled around until he found it comfortable lodging with his head on one of Khan’s shoulders.  He yawned widely almost as soon as he settled.  “Yeah, this seems to be the way.  Let’s try this.  You good?”  His speech began to slur toward the end of the last few words.

"Yes, thank you." Khan said and pressed his lips to Jim's forehead, a soft kiss, which lingered as Khan settled as well, enjoying the familiar scent of Jim Kirk in his arms. "Good night, Jim." He said, hoping that the young man would find rest.

“Thanks, Khan,” Jim mumbled.  “Sleep well, too.  Don’t dream of anything bad.”  He closed his eyes and kept them closed on the last words, already deep in slumber.


	11. Chapter 11

The historically accurate Viking longhouse had been carefully reproduced hundreds of years ago, on what was now considered protected land. But the dwelling remained, half below ground, half above, with a roof covered in moss and grass to insulate it in winter. Historians were responsible for maintaining the site according to the style and standards of its original design, receiving special privileges to use real wood, as long as it was sourced in traditional and ancient ways.

It was a grand old place, surrounded by thick grass and stone, with the start of a mountain range in its shadow. To modern eyes, it was twice the size of some cargo ships, but to old fashioned eyes, to someone like Khan, it looked like home. A safe and remote place one hundred of his people could comfortably live, summer and winter, for years. And they had. Once upon a time.

It was here, in his exile, that Khan formed his first pack. Those who wanted to share his life with him, for better or for worse.

Now, Khan wanted to share it with his pack again, the old and the new. The warmth and intimacy of living under one roof. The feeling of security with one another, despite their isolation. A symbol of a shared home, a shared life.

But first, they had to get to it. Which they would, at the end of their three hour hike. But for now, were only two hours and ten minutes into.

Jim kept an easy pace along the last stretch of trail that would lead to their ultimate destination.  Like most of the party, he was dressed in his warm woolies- Starfleet’s finest cold weather gear.  Greenland lived up to its frozen reputation, though there was a hint of spring about it now, with some hints of new foliage poking out here and there.

Around him marched the majority of Khan’s remaining pack, including Chris, Number One, Scotty, and Keenser.  He’d also persuaded Bones to join them, and the doctor hiked grumpily by his side, muttering under his breath about his giblets freezing and falling off.  Alternatively, he complained about the heavy pack he carried, a match to the ones everyone sported, carrying all the gear they’d need for their week stay.

“Hey, Pack Leader!” Jim called.  “What say we take a snack break?  My bestie is about to collapse into a pile of goo.”

Khan, who had alternatively been at the head of the hike to lead the way, and the tail end, to ensure the last of them kept up, stopped and turned. "Break?" He prompted and a few hands went up, a silent agreement that they could use a break as well. "Water break!" Khan called out and headed back down the path to Jim and McCoy. "Are you in distress, Doctor? We can change our pace, if that would help." Khan said, looking at McCoy, wanting to judge his state of health. "We are nearly there, however. The longhouse is quite warm once a fire is started, and there is a marvelous hot spring around the back."

Bones was glaring daggers at his unrepentant best friend, but found a slight smile for Khan.  “I’m fine, Mr. Singh.  Not that a few minutes rest aren’t welcome.  I’ll just take a moment to find a tree.”  He set down his pack, gave Jim a snort and searched for a private spot.

“What’s the hurry anyway?” Jim asked.  “It’s beautiful out here, if a bit nippy, but you’re tromping along as if we had all the hounds of hell at our heels.  Heh.  Try saying that ten times fast.  Seriously, easy does it there, Khan.  There’s a lovely bit of scenery out here.”

"The landscape is indeed beautiful and worth enjoying. But Scotty, like your Doctor McCoy, does not care for unnecessary excursions and is a bit grumpy about the long walk. So once we are settled, those who wanted to hike further, may do so, while those who rather settle in, can do that as well." Khan glanced over Jim's shoulder to the others as some set down their packs to talk or drink from their water bottles. "But I am pleased to hear that you are enjoying it, Jim."

“Never really been anywhere like this before,” Jim said, “and I like exploring new places.  Even on good old Earth.  It’s nice to know there are so many things left to see.  And the history is pretty cool, too ... including yours.  I know this isn’t just some random vacation spot you pulled out of your tushy.”

"You are correct, Jim. The location was not randomly chosen. If it had been, I am certain many of our group would have preferred beaches and tropical oceans." Khan said with a little smile. "But there is beauty here, too. And a different kind of warmth, not supplied by the sun." He glanced back to the trail he knew by heart, even after all this time. "The longhouse we are going to was my first real home, after the war, when we were unwanted, but had nowhere to go. We had each other. We had pack. And we had this place."

“Is it still yours?” Jim asked, voice warm as he addressed the augment.  He could tell with no effort how much the place meant to the other man.  “How long were you here?”  With a little shuffle, he leaned into Khan to give him some quiet support, wondering if the memories were not a little bittersweet for him.

"It is a protected historical site-" Khan began to explain, but hummed warmly as Jim offered his presence to what was indeed a strong, and forever lingering bittersweet memory. "But I have unrestricted access to it, for as long as I live." Khan said, grateful that the world government had been fair to him in this area, so long ago.

“You’re part of the history,” Jim said with a smile and a nod.  “Is there something explaining that at the longhouse?  Is it open to the public when you’re not using it?  Because it should be both of those things.  These are things everybody should know about.  How did you happen upon the place?”  He noted Bones returning to the group with a little quirk of his mouth, glad the doctor knew enough to leave him and Khan to chat in peace.

"Yes, you will see." Khan said, not wanting to explain about the antique books or even research papers written over the years on both the longhouse and Khan's occupancy of it. "The house and the land is protected, but open to the public. For those still interested in such things." Khan said and gently touched his hand to Jim's arm, wanting to feel connected, even through the layers of their hiking jackets. "After the war, we were exiled here. Greenland was one of the only places left on Earth that still had a functioning legal system ... and it might sound strange to hear, but it was welcome. We lived here in peace and isolation for thirty-five years, before we made contact with the world again."

“There are always people interested in history,” Jim said.  “Cause history is pretty fascinating.  How we got where we are now.  And the fact that you’re a bit of living history is also pretty cool.  The Viking’s era wasn’t too shabby, either, in terms of events.”  He looked around him at the scenery again, taking in the intact natural vistas.  “I can see why you found this place a nice respite after all of the tribulations of your rule.  How big was your pack than?”

"There were one hundred of us. Human and augment." Khan said, always a bit surprised when anyone wanted to hear about these things. He did not bring his pack here now to relive any pain or call attention to himself. He did so only because he wanted to share the good things, the closeness, the security, and the visualization that this was their family, their pack, they were linked together, even if some members did not know each other very well.

“Humans?” Jim asked in surprise.  “I didn’t know that.  So, some people decided to go with you.  More augments than humans?”  He paused and glanced about.  “Huh, maybe we should get going again and you can tell me more while we walk.  As long as you’re willing to talk with me and not pace up and down around us like a lion in a cage.  Though I guess I could keep stride with you, if you feel better doing that.”

"I am willing." Khan said and glanced to the others. "We will take up the end, so that no one is left behind while we talk." Khan said, often leading from the back as it was the most secure way to ensure everyone was in his line of sight at all times, while still moving forward. But it did mean that someone else needed to take lead on the path, someone who knew the way and had been here before.

He called out softly to one of the beta augments who remained loyal to Khan and willingly apart of his pack after so long. "Ravi, please lead-" He said, speaking to the beta who by all accounts looked like a fresh young doctor, but who in fact had years of experience and was the pack member who had specialized in both Vulcan and Romulan biology and would be teaching at the Academy shortly, to make up for the void.

Jim nodded respectfully to Ravi, whom he had been introduced to briefly before they started.  He grinned as Bones retrieved his gear and went to join the augment, instantly lapsing into scientific discussion of some of the latest breakthroughs in their profession.  “Too bad Ravi isn’t female,” he sighed, watching Bones gesticulate with his hands.  “Bones could use someone who speaks his language as a partner.”  He fell into step with Khan, waving at Keenser as they passed the smaller alien along the path (going backward).  “It’s pretty adorable, how you still feel the need to guard the rear.  It’s not like anything is pursuing us, Khan.”

"Friends are important, too." Khan observed McCoy and Ravi with a little smile, pleased that they could connect in this way. "Your Doctor needs relationships of all sorts in his life. Friends, and lovers. And family." Khan said as they walked to the back. "And you are right, there are no dangers here ... no one in pursuit. But these are my habits. My old fashioned ways."

“You being adorakable,” Jim summarized with a pleased grin.  “I can dig it.  But I’m warning you now that I’ll probably wander off by myself and disappear at some points.  Just try not to fret.”  He patted Khan’s shoulder.  “So, tell me about the people who went with you when you came here?”

"I do not control your movements, you are free to do as you wish, Jim." Khan assured. He waited a moment to give everyone a head start before slowly taking up the rear with Jim, taking things at a slightly slower pace. He considered for a time before deciding where to begin. "Alpha-augments of other regions were overthrown and killed by the end of the war. I was not. There was still a functioning system in my region by the end of the war, which I relinquished peacefully to human counterparts. They recognized that I was not like the other alpha-augments, and therefore did not deserve execution. Nor did I deserve a life sentence of imprisonment, as that was seen as unnecessarily cruel. But the time of augment-rule was over, and that needed to be clear to the world. The human race wanted to recover on their own, to rise or fall, once and for all, by their own hands. But there were those who could not see their role in such a new world, they could only see themselves at my side. And so they joined me in exile. My first pack."

“You’re the only alpha-augment left,” Jim remembered with a faint nod.  “That’s a shame, really.  But shows that you were always a but different.  One special dude.  Still, no offense, but I’m glad humans seized their own destiny again.  We learned a lot from the mess we all made together.  We’ve done a lot better, even if we’re still far from perfect.”  He watched the group ahead of them stroll contentedly along the path up to the longhouse.  “How many of you were there?”

"Yes, I suppose I have always been a bit different." Khan said, not offended by this. After all, the people he kept close to him, his pack, were all a bit different too. "Even so, it has taken time, from both sides, to prove that I will do no harm, but will only serve in the ways that are appropriate, if given to a position of power or influence." The closer they got to the longhouse, the more the ground was thawed, looking green and lush, as the more thermal vents and hot springs were present in this range. "How many alpha-augments, you mean?" Khan asked, wanting to clarify Jim's question.

“Yeah.  I mean, successful ones, I guess.  I know there was a lot of horrible failure in the first experiments of augmentation.”  Jim wrinkled his nose in a bit of sympathy.  “And equally bad numbers when they were trying to make omegas, too, right?  Or were they just failures period?”

"There were no successfully engineered omegas, to my knowledge." Khan said with a somber and slightly dark shake of his head, reminded of how many painful failures there had been. "There were thousands of alpha-augments in the beginning, until they realized that the urge to kill each other first and foremost was far too strong to get anything accomplished. So beta-augments were designed so that we had those in supporting roles, we did not feel threatened by. For a while, about twenty alpha-augments came to power. Though by the end of the war, there were only seven, or perhaps eight."

“No omegas,” Jim said in quiet wonder.  “We really do seem to be strange biologically.  But why did they even want to make omegas?   I mean, we’re considered weak and submissive and without much value as warriors or any of the things augments were meant to be.  Seems like  a waste of time.”

"I do not know the answer to that, Jim. I can merely speculate." Khan said, paused, then voiced a few suggestions. "Some schools of thought might have believed an alpha and omega power couple would benefit humanity. Or perhaps, the omega-augments were being engineered in non-traditional ways, so that they were not seen as weak or submissive. Truly, I do not know, Jim. But they failed, in any case."

“Well, some of the alpha-augments needed more than a beta to control their more violent urges, huh?” Jim asked with a hint of sympathy for the one who remained.  “An omega who was also augmented might have been able to help?  Obviously, us mere mortal omegas weren’t good enough.”  He flashed a hint of his quicksilver grin.  “Though I would have whipped you into shape ... if you’d needed it.”

"It seems quite a burden to bear, for an omega to be engineered solely to temper an unhinged alpha." Khan said with a frown and a deep sigh of frustration. "The omegas in my life have always been good companions and friends, though never lovers." Khan spoke of this freely. "However, I do imagine if you came into my life at another time, you would have indeed grounded and redirected me as needed."

Jim laughed and said, “Or else we would have driven each other crazier and both gone completely off the deep end.”  He sounded completely cheerful as he said it, the idea not at all displeasing to him somehow.  “And frankly, it’s not like the alphas weren’t engineered with a terrible burden to bear, the expectation that somehow they could solely repair a damaged and warring world.  Seems to me a companion role would have been of no worse expectation.”  He glanced over at Khan with a hint of his own frown.  “No lovers?  That’s just ... well, frankly, that’s just weird.”

Indeed, it had been a heavy weight, even for an engineered child, to know their purpose was to save the world. Khan had done his best, but in the end it was not a thing any one single person could fix. "Beta lovers." Khan clarified with a little smile. "A non-traditional choice for the age, but my preference at the time."

“Ah, good, you weren’t alone,” Jim said with a nod.  “Betas are nice lovers.  They tend to not be greedy in the way both alphas and omegas are, biologically.  My experience is they are more willing to experiment and less likely to get all weird about it.”  He rolled his eyes skyward in memory of some of his alpha and omega encounters.  “Still, were you judged for being non-traditional in that way?  You who are so rigid about so many other traditions?”

"If there were judgements, they never reached my ears." Khan said lightly, not minding the conversation. It was no more embarrassing then some of the questions Pike first had for him once upon a time. Speaking of which, was the driving force behind Jim and Khan becoming introduced to one another. "The omegas that were ... given to me, remained as friends and platonic companions, only." Khan said, not wanting to upset Jim by this line of conversation they had attempted to have before. But it was the truth of that age.

“Ah yes, your ownership of omegas,” Jim said with a snort.  “You know, the last of those laws didn’t fall on this planet until far too recently to suit me.  Maybe that’s what kept anyone from saying anything.  You had a harem, even if it was a platonic one.”  He still didn’t think much of that, but figured Khan had done the best he could given his era and circumstances.  “Anybody in particular stick by your side?”

"In what way do you mean?" Khan asked, unsure if Jim was still talking about the omegas in his life, or lovers in general. After all, pack stayed by his side, and he stayed by theirs. But that did not seem to be what Jim was asking about.

“A lover.  A special someone in your life, Khan,” Jim explained.  “I mean, you know why I’ve been a knave, but you’re the type for settling down.  And I bet most betas would jump at the chance, especially ones you’re already close to.  Or were, I guess.”

"There have been many special people in my life, Jim. Lovers, friends, and companions. All pack." Khan said, still unsure about the question, even though Jim had explained himself. His heart was big enough to love everyone in his care. Not just one. And not just one in his lifetime. "But I have never married. Never ... settled down, more then to create family with pack."

“You’re being obtuse,” Jim said with a roll of his eyes.  “Have you ever wanted a marriage, maybe some kids?  I’m frankly surprised you never had any.  Beta.  Omega.  Another alpha.  Whatever.  It just seems like something you’d do after life settled down a bit.  Kits for the pack.  Or would they be pups?”  

Khan scoffed gently, however a little smile remained on his lips. "You're a pup." Khan grumbled fondly. "But to answer you, no, I have never committed myself to bringing another life into the universe, or ask a partner to share all aspects of my life."

“Who’s a pup!?” Jim demanded and lightly punched Khan in the arm, lacking any malice.  “You’re a grumpy old goat.”  He stuck out his tongue and huffed at the older man, imitating him almost perfectly.  “And asking and wanting are very different things.  You should have kids someday.  You’d be a great dad.  That’s pretty obvious.”

"Indeed." Khan said dryly. "A grumpy old goat. So a prospective partner must therefore accept and understand such a trait, going into the relationship." But he continued to walk with Jim, not threatened by the playful punch, nor upset by the line of conversation. "I love those in my care. But sometimes love is not enough ..." Khan trailed off, considering before he asked. "Stereotypes aside, do you wish to have a family some day, Jim?"

“I imagine your family all would have known that,” Jim said peaceably.  “And a surprising number of folks like goats.  I guess you’re more like a grumpy old wolf.”  He chewed his lip at Khan’s question and said, “I don’t know.  I’m not sure I’d be a good parent.  I don’t have much in the way of role models.  And as I’ve never been very pleased with having been born an omega, I’m not sure I want to do the whole pregnancy thing.  With my luck, I’d end up been allergic to my own kid.”

Khan listened to Jim and nodded, feeling that this response was somewhat expected. "Even without role models, I am certain it is fair to say that you know how you wished you had been raised, and know what unhappy parenting techniques you wish to avoid with your own." Still, he lightly placed his hand on the center of Jim's back, meant as a show of comfort and support.

Jim shrugged a little and shook his head.  “I guess.  It’s nice of you to say so, anyway.  Still leaves the whole pregnancy thing …”  He glanced at Khan and wrinkled his nose.  “Sometimes, I wonder if I’m not in the wrong body.  You know?”

"Yes ..." Khan agreed, but then laughed at himself. "And no." He added. "I do not know how it feels to be in your specific situation. But your body and your life, is your own. Regardless of the biology that you carry around in life, you act and present yourself as you wish." Khan said, then gave an example of himself. "Though I cannot forget the history that has brought me here, sometimes, for months, even years on end, I forget that I am an augment. It is not how people engage with me, at least not often. Sometimes that part of my identity is completely erased ... and I do not mind."

Jim smiled and lightly ran into Khan’s side with his whole body, a friendly bump of solidarity.  “Yeah, I guess that was a stupid question, huh?  You were designed, not allowed to be born as whomever you would have been under a natural regime.  I just feel like I’m not at all the way omegas are biologically under most circumstances.  I don’t want to be coddled.  I don’t want to be submissive.  I want to lead and be in charge and kick alpha ass.  It’s just me.”

"Hmph." Khan accepted the friendly nudge. "I do not see why you have to kick alpha ass. Why not Cardasin ass? They could use some kicking." He said, then quickly added. "Off the record." Thinking that was not something an Admiral should say, especially so soon after the sort of internal disaster they had dealt with. "Anyway, I do not see why it is a problem. You can be an omega who takes lead. And you can do it on the bridge of your own command, with a kid in your arms, if you so choose. There is no need for you to be just one thing."

Jim raised both eyebrows at Khan.  “Has that ever been done?” he asked.  “By anybody in Starfleet?  Seriously?  Has it?  And I’m happy to kick whatever ass needs it ... just that certain alphas have been a bit of a pleasure over the years.”  He smirked at Khan.  “I guess the present company is an exception.”

"Before recent events, there were talks about allowing families aboard starships. To lessen the stress and hardship of families. For example, an officer could bring their spouse, as long as the partner still served a role aboard the starship. Say ... a teacher or computer programmer. A role that does not require that they have rank within the Fleet in order to perform, so that there is not a conflict of interest." Khan said, "Which of course means, you could be the first."

“I think there’s a lot to be said for that idea,” Jim said.  “Especially for ships designed for long research missions.  Having family aboard would really solidify crews and allow for a greater diversity of crewmembers.  Also, it would prove Starfleet’s mission really is peaceful.  Of course, Marcus has set us back a bit in that …”

"Now ... speaking of diversity, and people defying the roles of their biology ... I have someone in mind for your Doctor McCoy. I was saving it for later, but it has proven relevant to the conversation. Would you like to know about her?" Khan said with a small purr and a smile, as if the secret were stuck in his mouth and he was sucking on it like a sweet. 

“Oh Hells, yeah!” Jim crowed, elated that Khan had an idea.  He glanced toward his friend, who was still deep in conversation at the head of the group and paying them no mind.  Still, he angled in closer to Khan and said, “Tell me, please.  I want to hear all about this person.”

"Good." Khan said with a nod. "But I do not want you to be put off. Or discriminate against her. Because she is an alpha. And generally, I can't sit and talk with another alpha for more then ten minutes ... but she is different. Is strong, without putting my teeth on edge. Intelligent. But in a non-traditional role for an alpha. Her name is Christine Chapel and she is a lovely nurse."

“This name sounds familiar,” Jim mumbled and thought about it a moment, before turning a lovely shade of red.  “Oh.  Right.”  He nodded after a moment.  “Yeah.  Bones would love her.  She’d go for a beta with no problems?  I know we omegas are rare, so most alphas end up with betas, but not all of them are cool about it.  Still, I guess you wouldn’t recommend her otherwise, huh?  Yeah, an alpha nurse.  There are definitely pros to that.”

Khan paused in his own enthusiasm as he regarded Jim's response. "Do you know her?"

“It’s possible that she and I had a not-so-pleasant run-in when I first joined Starfleet,” Jim said with a little dip of his head.  “I was a bit beat-up when I first came in, and she was the on-duty nurse who did my first check-up ... and I think you can fill the blanks in.  But that doesn’t mean she can’t be good for Bones!”

"Hm." Khan frowned. Not sure who to feel sorry for, then decided he felt sorry for both of them. "I believe she would be a good match for Doctor McCoy. But if you have personal reasons to feel otherwise, then I will alter the arrangements I have made."

“Noooooo.  You’ve made arrangements?  Tell me, and I’ll make sure Bones is there and I’m not.”  Jim practically leaned on Khan now, wanting so badly to hear what the alpha had in mind.  He had not realized the other man would work so fast, but deeply approved.  And if that meant apologizing to Christine Chapel a few times, he’d suck up and do so.

"Taking into account McCoy's personality ... this is not a first date situation I have arranged." Khan said, smiling to himself again, having never known what a good matchmaker he was until now. "Instead, I have made arrangements for them to work in close quarters, so that they get to know each other under times of emergency and duress, as well as recreational time, and socially. I have arranged for them both to serve aboard the _Enterprise_."

“The _Enterprise_ ,” Jim said with a bit of a dreamy expression.  “Bones gets to serve there?  I hope he gets to the the CMO.  He totally deserves it.  And with Chapel as his head nurse, most likely, they’ll have plenty of time to get to know each other.  I don’t think he’s against office romance ... course, right now, he’s against all romance, so we’ll have to give it time.”

"I think a five year mission is time enough, hm?" Khan said with a little smirk. From what Khan knew of McCoy, he was not the sort to simply fall in love after one day. It would take him time. And it would take the other party time as well, not to be discouraged by his sometimes sour attitude he had in place to defend himself from being hurt again.

“The _Enterprise_ got the five-year mission?” Jim asked, though he knew Khan was telling him so.  “Does that mean they’ll get the patrol of the Borderlands to chase of the pirates and rescue people?  And do I get to go, too?”  Those ideas chased away the thoughts of pairing Bones up for the moment.

"Yes, indeed. The _Enterprise_ will remain the flagship and patrol the Borderlands, as that will be the first of many missions the ship and crew will undertake. And yes, Jim, you get to go." Khan said with another little purr. "In fact, you get your command." He said, saving this bit of information for the end.

“Wait ... did you just say ... command?” Jim asked, knees feeling a little weak.  “Please tell me that my hearing didn’t choose a crazy time to crap out on me.  I don’t think I could take that …”  He had frozen in spot and now turned toward the augment.

"Yes. _Captain_ , Kirk." Khan said, offering his hand to formally congratulate Jim. "The _Enterprise_ is yours." He said with a smile. Arranging pieces so that everything fell into place was something Khan was far too good at, and far too comfortable doing. As the augment Khan, ruler of one-fifth of the world, it was a necessary skill. But these days, it simply meant he was a valuable friend and ally to have. 

But Jim ignored the outstretched hand, let out a whoop that startled the rest of the group, and leaped into Khan’s arm.  He gave him a huge hug and then let go to race around the whole procession.  “I’ve got the _Enterprise_!” he cried.  “She’s mine!”  He hugged Bones and yelled, “And you are my CMO!  WOOHOO!”  He raced over to Chris and Number One, giving them each hugs.  “You weren’t supposed to get the _Enterprise_ , I hope.  But I’m so excited.  I’m sure you had something to do with this!”  He let go and rushed off again, giving Scotty and Keenser each their own embrace.  “You two better be going with me.”  He let go and zoomed back to Khan, leaping at him to hug again.  

Khan kept his place at the end of the line, standing still as he waited Jim out, smiling to himself to see him race around with excitement. When Jim finally returned to him, Khan continued to explain. "Pike will have a different command that will be a better match to his new life with Number One." But he stroked his hand down Jim's back, glad to have made him so happy and gave a small kiss to his cheek, as he often did with pack.

“I’ll talk to him later,” Jim promised.  “I wouldn’t want to get the _Enterprise_ at his expense ... or anyone’s.  Hell, I’m shocked you could get her for me.  So, so excited, but surprised.”  He stepped back and waved the others on.  “Please, keep going.  Don’t let me hold you up.”  As they picked up their steps again, he looked back at Khan.  “You trust me to do this right?  Be able to captain the flagship of the Federation?”

"Yes, Jim. I do." Khan said with a slight tilt of his head, surprised that Jim would even ask. "Do you have doubts you need to express to me?" He asked, wanting to hear it from Jim, first.

“Well ... it will be my first real command,” Jim said.  “I’m pretty excited to start at the top and with the five-year mission!  And to help rebuild Starfleet’s reputation by doing good ... those are things that are important to me.  What will you be doing while I’m away for five years?  Maybe you can join us?”

"Thank you for thinking of me, Jim. But my place is here right now. Starfleet needs to be cleaned up and given some intense attention, that I am not ready to walk away from just yet." Khan said, stroking his hand down Jim's back once more before letting it fall away.

Jim sighed and lightly patted Khan’s shoulder once, before taking his hand and tugging on it to move them forward.  “I guess you’ll just be a call away, at least.  Who do I get for a First Officer?”  He had a list of people who he thought would be a good fit, but figured that Khan would at least have someone in mind, if not someone assigned.

"Ah-" Khan glanced down as Jim prompted for them to hold hands, and accepted this gesture, pleased that such things came naturally to Jim, that he was willing. "There was some discussion ... but Commander Spock has been assigned to you as first officer. I know the two of you have not gotten along while at the Academy, however he has a strong record and represents the type of diversity we want for Starfleet. So I hope the two of you will make it work."

“Wow.  Commander Spock.  I didn’t know he’d be willing to leave Chris.  They’ve served together for several years now.  I’ll have to think about the idea of working with him, but I’m sure we can find a way to make it work.  Has he already been informed of the new position?” Jim asked.  “And do I get to choose any of my crew?  Not that I object to Bones as my CMO and Christine Chapel and Spock.”  He looked at Khan with huge eyes.

"Yes, Commander Spock has already been informed." Khan said gently. "A few key positions have been filled, like McCoy as CMO. Also, I am making you baby-sit Scotty and Keenser. They're trouble, but they’re good at their jobs, and the _Enterprise_ will need them. That said, there are still many vacancies to cover, so if you have people in mind, your suggestions can be reviewed."

“Sweet,” Jim said.  “I’ll arrange an evening to sit down with you and review my ideas for the open positions.  There are some I have definite ideas for, but not all.  Of course, I don’t even know which posts are open, do I?”  He grinned and skipped a few steps, tugging at Khan to join him.  “Oh, I’m never going to be able to settle when we get to the longhouse now.  I’ll need to go run myself until I collapse in order to work off all my excitement.”

"You will need to relax in one of the hot springs for a few hours." Khan suggested. Because as Jim wanted to go skipping ahead, Khan wanted to keep his steady pace and therefore would not be rushed. So instead of having Jim try to tug him along, Khan pulled back briefly so that their arms were hooked together. A method of walking he preferred, when shared with another.

Jim made a noise of surprise as Khan slowed them down with a tight grip on his arm.  “What, now?  Relax?  I couldn’t possibly.”  He frowned at Khan and asked, “What have you got against a little skipping anyway?  It’s fun!”  He sighed and allowed himself to just stroll along.  “Seriously, first you just build me up and then you harsh my groove.  You like to bounce me around …”  He leaned in and kissed Khan’s cheek.

"Harsh your groove." Khan repeated back with a laugh. "What sort of classic earth literature have you been reading?" He hummed with pleasure as Jim kissed his cheek however. "Shall I let you go, then? You can run all the way to the longhouse, and back again? Will that help you expend your energy?"

“I might have to just keep on going.  You never know where I might end up,” Jim said.  “I’ll just run right around the entire island before I get back.  It’s totally possible.  I feel that light right now.  The _Enterprise_ ... I never dared to think I might be able to get her.  I mean, I’m delighted, but …”  He hopped up and down a few times, arm still linked with Khan’s.  “I’d happily drag you to some dark corner and song the Hell out of you for this.  Just so you know …” 

"Hearing you say that you are happy, feeling it vibrate off you ... it is quite satisfying." Khan said, not taking Jim up on his offer to kiss, as he felt that would be taking advantage of the situation. "But a 'thank you' and a kiss just here-" He said, indicating with his free hand to the small spot just under his ear where his jaw began. "Will do, if you feel inclined."

“There?” Jim asked and lightly touched Khan’s face just there.  He leaned in and kissed that spot, tongue slipping out to lave it tenderly.  “Thank you, my Khan.  I will make sure your trust in me is not misplaced.”  He stepped back and smiled at the augment, eyes bright.  “Though that kiss doesn’t seem quite up to the moment.”

Khan purred warmly at the kiss and Jim's voice so close to his ear. "Your Khan? I would never presume that, but thank you." Khan said, eyes slowly blinking as he attempted to resist the effect Jim was having on him. "You earned your command, Jim."

“Welcome.  I think you’ve earned the name, too,” Jim said with a bright, beaming smile.  “My backer at Starfleet.  And the lead of the pack.  My Khan.”  He eased in for another warm kiss and a lick, gentle and sweet.

Khan swallowed, feeling a very pleasant shiver drift down his back. The source of which started at the point Jim had kissed and licked his skin. It was difficult to rationalize that any member of his pack would thank him like this. Because they wouldn't. A kiss and smile, yes. But this felt a little more intimate then what pack normally did. But that was Jim, right? That was how he played. That was who he was. Anything else was unintentional, right? Though as rational as his mind attempted to remain, Khan was feeling quite good just then. "Thank you." He managed to say, the warmth to his voice becoming drawn out into a soft groan.

Jim felt a well of pleasure at having drawn a bit of response out of Khan and leaned into him a little.  “You’ll go with me on my romp around the longhouse?” he asked.  “Or will you stay with the rest of the group?”  He kept a tight hold on Khan’s arm, forcing himself to go slower now.  “How close are we, anyway?  Must be almost there now.”

"We are very close. The hillside it is built against should come into view any minute." Khan said, though did not look away from Jim to confirm this. "I am happy to accompany you." He then said, "Once it is clear everyone is settled."

“Yes, must make sure the flock is all in place,” Jim agreed with a warm grin and a wink at the augment.  He looked in the direction of the hills in front of them, eager for his first glimpse of the hillside and the longhouse.  “I’ll help you get everyone tucked in safely.  Wouldn’t want the alpha getting all worried about everything and starting to fuss.  Though I bet you fuss adorably.”

"I fuss constantly." Khan said, joking mixed with pride, defending his attentive nature. "The longhouse lacks modern conveniences. So a fire will need to be started in the main chamber, that will last us through the night and for our meals. I want everyone to feel comfortable, to know their way around if they need anything."

“Let me build the fire, while you get everyone settled.  I’m good with all kinds of things when I’m lacking modern conveniences.  I’ve got a lot of experience,” Jim said with a faint smile.  “It’d be nice to use it under a more pleasant circumstance.  We can all roast marshmallows later.  We do have marshmallows packed, don’t we?”  He glanced over at Khan with a hopeful expression.    

"Very well, Jim. Thank you." Khan said, hoping that Jim would enjoy the task. "And yes-" he added, "there are marshmallows and chocolate ... as well as real food."

“Awww, you’re the best pack leader,” Jim said and gave him another kiss below the ear.  “I’m going to teach everyone who has never had the joy of melting a marshmallow to a fine crisp on the outside and gooey goodness on the inside just how it’s done.  You, too, you old wolf.”

"I look forward to it." Khan said with a little hum, enjoying the nicknames Jim kept giving him. Meanwhile those at the head of the group called back to the others, stating that the longhouse was in sight. Which meant that they would be there in less then ten minutes now.

“Oh, sweet,” Jim said.  “May we speed up now so we can see your longhouse?  Come on, Khan?  I’m nearly overflowing with excitement by now!”  He practically bounced off the ground in eagerness to see the old place the augments had called home.

"Yes, of course." Khan said and placed his hand against the small of Jim's back and pressed lightly, encouraging him forward. With the longhouse in sight, everyone seemed to pick up their pace now, ready to settle in and treat themselves to a nice soak in the hot springs to relax from their long hike.

Jim tugged at Khan’s arm and said, “Let’s run and beat the others!”  He began to trot, hoping to get the augment to get into the spirit of the thing and let himself go.  “We can even call a race and let them win, if you insist on making sure they all get there safely before you!”

"I do insist that no one is left behind." Khan said, but did make an effort to start up a little jog. "I know you have energy, Jim. Go ahead. Get there first. We can run after everyone is settled in. I think you might like that, force you to keep pace." He said with a little grin.

Jim laughed and let go, before racing on ahead along the trail, delighted when many of the others sped up to join him.  There was a general melee to reach the house first, though he suspected two of the augments that joined them were hanging back.  He also enjoyed watching Keenser race along with Scotty, legs moving quickly beneath his small form.  Still, it was Number One who got there first, crowing her victory to the chilly air.  

"Welcome, all." Khan said as he pulled up the end. He patted Number One on her arm in praise of her win as he passed by to the front door, which was large enough for horses and cattle to pass through. As once upon a time, in the long Nordic winters, both men and their livestock shared the same shelter. Here Khan did lead the way, entering first to open a few shutters to let in the daylight and air out the building. Though the way it was designed, half underground, with well insulated walls and roof, it was already at least ten degrees warmer from the outside.

Jim watched as the augments spread out and began to help Khan prepare the longhouse, before heading straight toward the fireplace in the middle, designed to spread warmth throughout the building.  He checked on the status of the ‘chimney’ and satisfied that it was in working order, he began to build a sizable stack of wood for their fire.  “One amazing fire coming up!”

"Wonderful. Thank you, Jim." Khan said, showing the others to the sleeping area. There were some large beds, and some small, and several stacked on top of each other. Here Khan helped Keenser and Scotty settled in, putting Keenser's bag on the top bed, knowing he would like the high advantage point, even if during the night he ended up sharing Scotty's bed below.

Then climbing up into the loft section, Khan kicked down a few small bundles of straw, which Ravi began to spread around on the floor as a sort of soft, clean carpet. While in the loft, Khan opened up a few more vents to let the air in, and the smoke of the fire out, which would help draw the heat up and around into the longhouse.

Jim soon had a roaring blaze going, which he stoked with a few more branches, and settled back on his heels with a contented sigh.  But he only stopped for a moment, before leaping to his feet and heading for Khan.  “What else can I do to help?” he asked, still brimming over with energy.  “I want to be of assistance.”

"Thank you, Jim." Khan said as he climbed down from the loft. "That fire will see us through the night." They would make their meals there, and sit around together. "Pick out a bed ... I am going to check on the well. But otherwise, everything is in order."

“Where are you sleeping?” Jim asked.  “I’ll take a spot nearby ... unless you have an objection.  I may chatter your ear off tonight in excitement.  Who needs sleep?”  He went scrambling up into the loft himself, just to burn off a bit more of his excitement.

"I'll take-" Khan was about to point out one of the larger beds, meant for two, three, or four people to share, except that it seemed that Pike and Number One had picked it out already. So he indicated to the one next to it. "That one, just there. Everyone might have a hard time sleeping the first few nights, as the sun remains in the sky longer, this time of year. But I am certain everyone will get accustomed to it."

“Hmm, crowded corner, but fine,” Jim said and leaped out of the loft into a pile of hay with a little whoop.  He bounced up and hustled to the bed next to the one Khan had chosen, flopping on it for trial.  “Acceptable.”  He hopped up and set his stuff on the bed.  “Mine!”  With that accomplished, he scuttled back to Khan’s side.  “I’m going to snag some snacks and water for my rambles.  Are you really coming with?”

"Yes, Jim. I would like to, if the company is welcome." Khan said, quite happy to go for a walk, or a run with Jim, though also understood that the young man had a very strong independence streak and might very well want to go off on his own.

“Of course!  You’ll keep up with me, no problem.  Not a lot of people can,” Jim said with a grin.  “I’ll probably hold you back, instead.  Be a new thing for me.”  He hustled for their stores, already planning what he wanted to take with him.  “Shall we pack some stuff for you, too?  Or are you beyond the desire for snacks?”

"I do not need to bring anything." Khan said, as he would only plan for supplies if he were going to be gone for a day or more. And this was simply a run. The longhouse was now their central source for their needs. "However, if you feel the need ... take what you like."

Jim sighed and poked Khan in his rock hard stomach.  “Snacks are fun.  But yeah, I didn’t think you’d want anything.”  He rummaged through the massive amount of food they brought and chose a variety of small items to take with him, before snagging some water, as well.  Packing it all in his sack, he tugged it on and beamed at Khan.  “All present and accounted for.”

After being so unceremoniously poked, Khan palmed his hand over his own stomach as a sort of after-thought shield. "This is your excursion, Jim. I am happy to show you around myself, or you may take the lead, and I shall follow."

“Sweet,” Jim said and headed for the door at speed.  “I know you can keep up and prevent me from doing anything like falling off a cliff.”  He broke into a jog the moment that he got outside and hustled for a set of jagged rocks to climb.  With a loud whoop of joy, he began to scramble up the slope, hand-over-foot up the rocky side.  He feared nothing, trusting in his abilities and knowing he had a safety net below.

Khan followed after Jim, giving the young man his head to explore and take the route that called to him. Khan was there to keep him company, though as a side effect, was able to bask in the second hand joy he felt from Jim. Greenland had its dangers: harsh winters, remote locations, boiling geysers, active volcanoes ... but those same things also made it quite beautiful.

Cresting the top, Jim paused a moment to enjoy the scenery, staring around him as he huffed out cold breath.  But than he plunged forward again, too restless to really stop for long.  He really was full of excitement and hope for the future, especially as now offered to him by Khan.  The energy filled him and cast him forward through the snowy ground, kicking off the white powder under his shoes.  “Isn’t this amazing?” he called back.

"It is beautiful ... and will always hold a place in my heart and my mind." Khan said, keeping close to Jim's ankles as they forged ahead. "You should have seen the volcano eruption in 2011. For a few hours, it felt like the old Norse gods had come to life, that Ragnarok, the end of the world, had come. Of course it didn't. But after the war ... the way that volcano darkened the sky ... it felt like a glorious end."

Jim looked back at him with warm, compassionate eyes at the other man.  “That’s kind of a sad outlook,” he said softly.  “There is no such thing as a glorious end, Khan.  Just a glorious escape from the end.  Though I bet the volcano was pretty awesome to see.”  He looked over at the mighty mountain peak.  “We should climb that together.”

"It was beautiful." Khan said, "It had been a very nice day, with clear skies ... and within hours it had turned the skies black, exploding for miles up into the sky. And soon the only visible light were lightning strikes between the ground and sky." Khan said, looking off into the distance as he remembered. "It is still an active volcano you realize."

“Sweet,” Jim breathed with a grin.  “I’d love to see the lava inside.  We can totally make it!  I haven’t been mountain climbing in too long.  We could even go old style!  What do you say, Khan?”  He turned toward Khan with a huge grin and threw open his arms in excitement.

Khan considered Jim carefully, not making this decision lightly. Jim's enthusiasm was high, but the volcano had no sympathy or regard of such things. It simply was a powerful force, that would always win. "Very well. We can make a day of it. But I want us to plan our route beforehand, and discus emergency options before we step foot on that mountain."

“May we invite the others, too?” Jim asked.  “I’m not sure, but I think Number One might be game.  And possibly Scotty.  Keenser?  Really ... could be any of them.  I don’t know about your family.  Any of them might want the adventure?  Might be not as adventurous for you lot, though.”  He bounced over and gave Khan another hug, before heading off in a different direction.

"Yes, of course. We can open the invitation to everyone." Khan said, enjoying the brief hug. He guessed three or four would join him, but would not comment for now, as it was possible he might be surprised in the end.

Jim tracked his way through the snow, feet sinking a bit, but a bounce in every step.  He did not mind the cold now, practically able to float on his happiness.  “But for now, let’s go this way.  I just think it’ll be nice.  Don’t tell me if I’m wrong.”  He sped up his stride and headed off for what appeared to be a bit of a stream ahead.  “I kind of wish that it was full spring.”

"You are leading this expedition, Jim. The only reason I'll stop you, is if you are about to step into the crevice of a glacier." Khan said, pleased to have the fresh air in his lungs and on his skin as they hiked.

“”It does make me even happier to know I have my guard wolf with me,” Jim said, bouncing along through the snow.  He paused at the edge of the stream and looked into the depths.  “I bet this is cold.  Want to go skinny-dipping?”  He glanced back at Khan with a smile full of mischief.

"No-" Khan scoffed. "There are perfectly nice hot-springs in the other direction and you want to go jumping in cold water." Figures. Jim just wanted to be contrary. Maybe on purpose, maybe not. He just was. Different

“Really!?  Awesome!  Perfect!  How far in that direction?” Jim asked, turning to look that way and already making plans.  “Can we run there quickly from here?”

"There are two large hot springs west of the longhouse, and three more south of where we are right now." Khan said. "the choice is yours, Jim. There are many things to do. Many places to visit and enjoy. There is no rush."

“No, really, can we reach them from here in a short dash?  Or are they a distance?” Jim asked.  “I have a reason for asking!  Honest.  Not just being in a rush.”  He fluttered his eyelashes at Khan playfully.

"The ones south of here are maybe ... a ten minute run." Khan said cautiously. He wasn't sure he liked where this was going. "Jim. What is it exactly you wish to do?"

“Awesome!” Jim said and removed his pack and began to strip off all his clothes.  “I haven’t done this in years!”  He shivered a little as the frigid air hit his skin, but carefully put all of the clothes into his waterproof bag.  “Whew.  Bracing!  I take it you’re not joining me.”

"No, you silly pup." Khan said, feeling that Jim was being absolutely absurd. The augment blood now apart of Jim's body would keep him from freezing to death, but even so, Khan stood guard to make sure nothing happened to him in this vulnerable state.

Jim laughed in delight and said, “This is an ancient rite of passage, old gray-muzzle.  A freezing swim in the bitter cold, followed by a dash to a warm springs to warm up.  I’ve totally done it before, but not in too long.”  He made a whooping noise and raced over to the edge of the stream, before cannonballing into the water.

Khan grumbled to himself, but there was some humor in his tone. Still, when Jim was ready to make a run for it, Khan wanted to be ready to lead the way. So he picked up Jim's abandoned things so that all Jim had to do was focus on running the distance in the cold.

Jim leaped out of the water with a shriek and splashed right back down into it.  He’d forgotten the amazing shock of frigid water on bare skin, but the rush made him feel alive in so many ways.  “Khan, you should try this!” he yelled on his next surfacing.

"No. Thank. You." Khan huffed, preferring the hot water far more than the cold. "But I am pleased to see that you are enjoying it. There is no natural source of water on Earth, purer than these waters." Which had everything to do with the minerals in the ground, how the water was boiled in natural springs, and existed in a remote land that had been untouched and protected against invasive industry.

“Oh fuck, yeah, this water is beautiful,” Jim gasped on his next surfacing, splashing about and looking delighted.  “But COLD!”  He leaped out of it again and crashed back down.  “SO COLD!  Holy fuck!”

Khan smiled at Jim's delight, even though it was still not something Khan was about to do himself. "When you are ready, Jim. Before you lose track of your fingers and toes. We will make a run for it."

“Okay, yeah, time to run,” Jim said and scrambled out of the stream.  Noting, without surprise, that Khan had snagged his stuff, he said, “Please lead the way ... and remember I am a mere human and am not able to keep up at your full speeds.”  Water streamed off of him, and he shivered in the cold temperatures.

"Come along, human popsicle." Khan smirked at him, though was completely delighted by the young man. Though without wasting any more time, Khan set off at a light run, his long legs making the distance easy, even over the rough terrain. And like Khan had said, the hot springs were close, and the steam rising off them were visible as they approached.

Jim raced after him, sure of foot despite the terrain, his nakedness and the cold.  His mind remained crystal clear, somehow sharpened after his plunge.  But he was grateful to see the steam of the heated water rising into the air close by, ready to be warm again.  His legs pushed faster to reach the goal.  

In the last minute of their run, Khan pushed ahead faster so that he could get there first. It had been a long time since he had been here and did not want to send Jim into scalding water. So he dropped his things on the ground and plunged his hand in first to test the waters. It was perfect, just as he remembered it. "Go on then, Jim. Jump in."

Jim skidded to a halt at Khan’s side, before easing himself into this water, groaning with delight.  “Won’t you join me now?” he asked, before sinking all the way into the lovely warmth.  “Please?” he asked, big eyes used imploringly, before he allowed even his head to submerge.

"Yes, here I will join you." Khan said, standing on the edge while he removed his boots, shirt, pants and underwear. He had swimming trunks with the Scottish flag on them that Scotty had given him as a joke back at the longhouse, but would wear those on a more sociable occasion with others. Here, he had to strip down completely so that he would have something dry to wear on the hike back.

Jim settled back against one of the sides of the pool, eyes closed in contentment.  “Whew, nearly froze my dangly bits off,” he said with a grin.  “I’d almost forgotten what a rush that is.  I might do that a few more times while we’re here, now that I know where the stream and hot springs are.  Indulge myself.”

Khan sighed happily as he slid into the water and began to soak in the soothing heat. "Does it make you happy? To experience the extremes?" Khan asked, wanting to understand Jim's desire for it, and why he would want to do it many more times over.

“I guess I am a bit of an adrenaline junkie,” Jim confessed with a snort.  “I don’t know how many times as a kid I was told that I should ‘take it easy’ or ‘behave’ or ‘act like a normal omega.’  And the more times I was told that, the more I ignored it and the more I got to enjoy doing all of the things that I was told not to do.  Guess I never really outgrew some of that.”  His mouth quirked into one of his trademark grins, unrepentant and sharp.   

"Before my time, they used to tell women that, too. Even alpha women. But the world changed its views, eventually. Some day, they will change their views on omegas, too. These differences will be normalized. In time." Khan said, letting himself sink down so that only his mouth and nose were above the surface, so that the back of his head and neck could enjoy the soothing heat of the hot springs, which felt like a slow working, deep massage.

“Omegas may no longer exist by then,” Jim said.  “The science behind our decline is still rather murky, as far as I can read and from what Bones tells me.  But maybe it’s for the best.  What is the point of omegas …. or alphas, if we want to be brutally honest with ourselves?  What purpose do we serve?”

"Jim-" Khan said with a patient sigh. "You might as well ask what purpose do any of the genders serve. Or the purpose of blue eyes, brown eyes, or green eyes serve. These are elements of our evolution. Some more complex then others. Some no longer useful to us." Khan considered Jim's frustration before he continued. "You might as well ask why we did not evolve to have ears like cows or tails like lemurs. In the case of human evolution, we evolved with alpha, omega, and beta biological traits. It had a purpose, once." Khan sighed again, reaching back to rub at a knot in his own shoulder.

“Exactly ... once,” Jim said with a peek of eyes at the older man.  “But no more.  Actually, the theories about why we evolved the three are rather fascinating.  They’ve gotten a little less prejudiced with time ... well, unprejudiced with modern times.  Even I can admit that much.  Some of the original ones were pretty hilarious, honestly.”

"Did you know-" Khan said, continuing in this vein of conversation, but also detouring it a little to an area Jim might find interesting. "The alternate universe that Ambassador Spock comes from, humans did not evolve to be alphas or omegas. By our frame of reference, they are all betas. But if we were to meet others from that universe and call them that, they would not understand it. Those social dynamics simply do not exist there."

“So, what was different here that made for the change?  Or was anything different?  We’ll never know.”  Jim shook his head and smiled at the augment, eyes gleaming with curiosity.  “One thing I regret about not taking up the offer to go to the Vulcan Science Academy is the opportunity to talk more with Ambassador Spock.  There’s so many things I’d love to ask him.”

Khan gave a small shrug, unable to answer Jim's question, not knowing the history of human origins in the alternative universe. Though this particular hot spring was shallow in some areas, Khan moved around in the water on his knees, seeking out another venting hot spot to rest near. "Ambassador Spock is ... curious about you, Jim. I imagine he would like to speak with you, if we could arrange an excuse for it."

Jim perked up again and said, “Well, there’s got to be a way!  The _Enterprise_ is not leaving right away.  And maybe the Ambassador can help me to work smoothly with my new First Officer.  Well, as smoothly as I’m capable of, anyway.”  He knew himself and was honest about that, at least.  He raised both eyebrows at Khan.  “But before you go lecturing me about being a good Starfleet captain, I know, I know.”

Khan blinked at this sudden, one sided conversation. "Oh. You know? What it is you know?" Khan said with a playful, amused purr. Still, he would try to find a way for Ambassador Spock and Jim to meet, since it was something both sides wanted, even if only one was vocal about it.

“I have to work with my First Officer and not be too unprofessional,” Jim recited in a way that indicated he had heard similar things many times before.  Still, his mouth curled upward at the sound Khan made and he splashed a little in his direction.  “Don’t make that noise.  You know that you like to lecture me.”

Khan let the water splash against his face and simply smiled through the water dripping off his brow. "Don't make what noise? Have I offended you?" Khan said, tilting his head to the side, feeling another happy purr begin to rise in his chest.

“Offended me?” Jim asked with a little grin and slid over to get closer to Khan.  “You know that when you sound like a big, fluffy kitty I love it.”  He rested his head on Khan’s nearest shoulder and said. “Please, do it again.”  He reached out to lightly stroke the man’s chest, knowing he enjoyed the touch.

"Easily, Jim. I am quite happy just now." Khan said, turning to kiss the top of Jim's head, before resting the side of his face there. Lightly closing his eyes, Khan breathed in deeply, and let out a relaxed sigh, mixed with a low, warm purr, which rumbled around in his chest and throat.

“Well, I never am sad to make people happy,” Jim said with a chuckle.  “Though I imagine I can’t take all the credit, huh?  But can I have a part of it?”  He stroked through the dark black hair on Khan’s head, enjoying the softness of the strands.

"It is true, the hot springs are to be given credit for the deep tissue massage to my muscles, but the rest of the credit goes to you, Jim. I am enjoying your company." Even if he was a strange pup sometimes. "How do you like having pack? Having family?" Khan asked, feeling that Jim had been given enough time to get a sense of the others, and whether or not he liked having them play supporting roles in the rest of his life.

“Well, I like the other pack members,” Jim said, sitting up a little to look at Khan.  “And I know Chris and Number One are happy ... and I’m glad we’ve mended fences, to use an old saying.  And I think Bones can use the support.  And Scotty and Keenser are awesome.  I’m looking forward to really getting to know the others, too.  So, maybe not quite family, not all of them.  Not yet, anyway.  But it’s good to have support.”

"I understand." Khan said with a simple nod, believing it was a good start, for Jim and for the others. Especially all together at the longhouse. "I hope you find threads of connection with all of them." Khan reached a hand out of the water and brushed back a bit of Jim's hair, which was frosting cold at the tip, but with the hot water and Jim's fingers, made it soft again.

Jim slid a little further down into the water.  “The steam is barely keeping my face warm enough,” he said.  “But overall, it’s lovely here.  Were you going to show everyone this place as part of our adventures here?  In fact, do you have some plans for our time, oh great pack leader?”

"Not this one-" Khan began to explain. "The hot spring closer to the longhouse is larger, and deeper in some areas. It is a suitable size for a large group, such as ours. A place to bathe and relax together. That one I intend to show to everyone." He gave a stretch of his legs and arms under the water, not wanting to get out, but feeling that they should head back soon. "A few plans, but they are all flexible. The point is simply to enjoy a slower pace of life, spend time with each other ... strengthen pack bonds."

“Before we all have to part ways again?” Jim asked.  “Well, try not to spend too much time worrying about Bones and I.  We’ll get into a ton of scrapes, there’s no doubt about that, but I’m good at getting out of them one way or another, too.  And I wouldn’t be Jim Kirk if trouble didn’t manage to follow me everywhere.  Swear I won’t go looking for it beyond the parameters of my missions, though.  That’ll be more than enough.”  He didn’t know about a slower pace of life, though.  “While I’m here, I’ll probably not be too slow.  You know me ... it’s not my thing.”

"Yes, before we part ways. To be grounded, once, before setting off on our respective paths." Khan said, knowing that he would worry about his pack, no matter where they went. "As for a slower pace of life, that is in reference to the fact that we will be cooking our own meals over a fire, disconnected from technology and world events, we have only each other to talk to, and look after. It simplifies focus. That is all I meant."

“Ah.  Well, yeah, that part’s pretty cool.  I’m a decent cook.  Can make something out of almost nothing.  Literally.  But what will Scotty do without technology?  How will he survive?”  Jim blinked at Khan and gave in to another grin of mischief.  “Oh, I have so many ideas.”

"He will be forced to socialize." Khan said with a little chuckle. "And if he has any groundbreaking theories in the meantime, he will just have to write them out on pencil and paper."

“Oh, I could have so much fun teasing him about that,” Jim said with delight.  “Maybe even spark a few brainstorms so he’s up all night trying to put his warp theories on paper.  I bet he has a scrawl as bad as Bones.”  He jerked up a little and stared around them.  “Is there any wildlife around here we could track?”

"This land has bountiful wildlife, in fact. More then you might suspect." Khan answered. "The muskox, caribou, and the reindeer are the easiest to spot and track. But there are arctic foxes and rabbits too. There used to be polar bears, but they became extinct, just before the war. In contrast, the arctic wolf populations grew, after the war." Though Khan did not go into detail as to why that was, other then to suggest that the human population had dropped significantly, which allowed the species to recover from being endangered. "There should be eagles and falcons inland, here. Perhaps even a few remaining herds of wild horses."

“I want to see them all!” Jim declared and nearly leaped out of the water in zest, causing a splash when he landed.  “I imagine you can help me with that, right?  We can invite the others, if they’re interested.  I could totally see Number One taking an interest in the idea.  She’s almost as adventurous as I ... if that’s possible.  And I haven’t seen most of those creatures.  Muskox!”

"Yes, I imagine we can see many of them with ease. The reindeer and caribou are hard to miss, they do not exactly hide their numbers." Khan said, glad that Jim had an interest in such things. "The fox and rabbits are quick and harder to catch sight of, but I am certain if we are patient enough, we can see most of the animals that still live free on these lands."

“Sweet!” Jim said and launched himself into Khan for another hug, arms tight around his friend.  “I’ve never even really heard of an arctic fox.  I hope we can find one of everything.  And don’t forget the birds.  There must be some of them about, too.”  He pressed a quick kiss beneath his ear.

"Yes-" Khan purred instantly, his arms wrapping loosely around Jim in a hug, despite their naked bodies, after all Jim was the one who had jumped into his lap. "Owls. Eagles. Falcons. Ravens. Those are the big ones at least ... there a sea birds as well, but we won't be seeing them here."

“Owls?  Can we do at least one nocturnal search for owls?  I would love to see a few of those, too,” Jim said, thinking a journey in the dark would be fun in and of itself.  He did not mind their nudity at all, since it was all basically the same to him.  He slid off the augment’s lap, but did not let up on the hug.

Khan too was not yet ready to give up on touching, keeping his fingers on Jim's skin, having him close. "Yes, of course. The nights are quite easy to navigate this time of year, the sky remains light out for long stretches into the night." Khan explained.

“This is getting better and better,” Jim said with quiet delight.  “Late night strolls to track wildlife and birds.”  He lightly kissed under Khan’s ear again and leaned back into the bank of the spring with a smile.  “We may not be here long enough ... though the _Enterprise_ also waits at the end.  I don’t know if I could be happier.”

"I am glad to hear it, Jim." That was the point after all, Khan wanted to see his pack happy. And Jim showing his thanks in the way Khan had taught him pleased him greatly. "I hope that you are able to remember back on this place, fondly, as I do. And know that it will be here for you to enjoy, when you return, as it has been here for me over the years."

“Do you have other places like this, Khan?  Places for pack gatherings?  Or for memories?” Jim asked, thinking he was close enough to the augment for these ideas.  “Cause I want to see them, too.  But yeah, I’ll remember this place, too, I’m sure.  May pack come here even when it’s otherwise unoccupied?”

"The cottage in Scotland I was settling into was going to be my next long-term home. A place pack could come to stay, if they wished. A home to share. But then Pike came and hauled me back into service at the Academy." Khan let his focus drift over the land, before returning his attention to Jim. "Pack has rights to the longhouse, first and foremost. There are school trips and historical research is done out here sometimes, considering that it is open to the public as a historical site. But no one else is allowed to use it, as we use it. Build a fire, sleep over, live in it for any length of time. Except my pack."

“You still have the cottage?” Jim asked, thinking Khan might be a little bit sad to have been pulled from his planned new long-term home.  “I’d like to see that, too.  And maybe you can settle down once everything is calm again ... I mean, if that’s what you really want.  I’d prefer to think of you as always being a strong part of Starfleet, but after all these years, I think you deserve a chance to do what you want.”

"Yes, I have kept the cottage. It took me a long time to find the right home on the right piece of land. I do not plan on letting it go any time soon." Khan explained. "As for Starfleet, I will continue to serve for as long as they need me. And in time, that help might come from afar, rather then as close and hands on as they need from me right now."

“Do you want to be all retired and away from society?” Jim asked softly.  “Just ... that doesn’t seem right for you, Khan.  You may be over three hundred years old, but you give off the aura of a young man most times.  Someone bursting with energy, even if it is well contained.”  He patted Khan’s chest.  “Bottled up in here.”

"Yes ... I have a great deal of practice." Khan answered in reference to keeping his energy and passions bottled up. But he considered Jim's question and how to answer him truthfully. "I know to you it is ancient history, but after the war, I no longer knew my place. I failed in the role I was designed for. It has been difficult to accept leadership roles, and not think of that failure. Even though Federation representatives, even the President, does not see it a conflict of interest ... I still do. It has made me hesitant to take on power, as easily as it comes to me." It was difficult to admit this, but Khan spoke the truth to pack. "So as an alternative, I have kept myself away, just under the radar. Working on projects that satisfying my imagination and skill ... without hurting the human race again."

Jim’s whole face softened at this explanation, and he gave Khan yet another hug.  “You blame yourself for too much, Khan.  But ... you must do what is best for you.  A motto I live by, too.  And just cause it needs to be said, you’re doing good for Starfleet right now.  They need you to sort the mess a normal man caused.”  He lightly stroked Khan’s cheek for a moment, too.  “And by me.  Promise.”

"I have every intention of mending the damage and get Starfleet back on track to what it once was, its idealized self. I hope to continue to do good. For you. For pack. And for Starfleet. Which includes knowing better then to take the role of Fleet Admiral." Khan lightly closed his eyes as he was touched. "For now, I will work with the other admirals to get Starfleet on its feet again. Remain at the academy for longer then I intended. And eventually, perhaps go back to designing ships and space stations."

“And living in your house in Scotland,” Jim said.  “I don’t suppose that you can keep the house in San Francisco, too?  I’ve grown kind of fond of it over time.  Since we made up after I recovered from my hospital stay, it’s been a place to escape to from the loneliness of the empty Academy.  You helped make it a home for me, too.  I guess you’re being there helped a great deal.”  He lightly poked Khan’s right foot with a big toe, a friendly gesture on his part.

"Yes, I might be persuaded to keep it." Khan said, "You will want a place to come home to, after your missions. And if you are fond of that house, I will ensure that it is there for you to use, and for the others who might teach for a term at the Academy or called in for briefings at headquarters."

“You might be persuaded to keep it?” Jim asked in a slightly mocking way.  “What would I need to do to persuade you?”  He pressed against Khan, shoulder to shoulder and side-to-side.  “Cause that sounds like a very naughty way to be pack leader.”

"You are the naughty one, thinking in such ways." Khan said with a scoff. Jim knew he wasn't like that, he knew. "If the house is important to you, all you need to do is simply ask. And I will say yes. And you will say thank you, and that is all that needs to be done."

Jim snickered a few times and leaned in to say, “Thank you, my Khan,” before stretching his neck to press a sweet kiss under Khan’s ear.  “The kiss is also important, too, for the thank you, I remember.”      

"Yes-" Khan purred softly. "Quite important." It was all tradition of course, flexed and bent over the years as apart of Khan's life. One of his many peculiarities and old fashioned habits that pack consented to, for all the care and love Khan showed them, all he asked for was a touch or a kiss at times, nothing unkind.

“Is the kiss part of original tradition or something modified over time?” Jim asked softly.  He trailed a hand lightly over Khan’s side, fingers gentle against his skin.  “It seems so very specific, but also, so unique to you, too.”  He lifted a hand up to stroke through the black strands on Khan’s head.  “Keep purring.”

"There are some ancient traditions that suggest kissing of hands or of feet-" Khan began to explain, but lightly closed his eyes and continued to softly purr as Jim played with his hair. "But I always understood those as the alpha making his pack humble themselves before him. I do not care for that. The kiss to the jaw, near the ear is intimate, without being degrading. Wolves and lions both have similar traditions when expressing the strength of their bonds. It is in fact a tradition I started here, in the longhouse with my first pack."

“I’ve always thought that kissing of the feet was an amazing gesture when offered freely,” Jim said.  “A lot of fun under certain circumstances.  And kissing of the hand is quite a romantic gesture ... I agree they’re both a bit degrading when forced, however.  The kiss under the ear is rather romantic, too, though.  I’ve never heard of lions doing similar things, though definitely wolves do.”

"Loosely similar actions, I should say, lions bathe each other, licking faces and the cheek ... but you are right, wolves do so in a clear and direct way." Khan relaxed into the water a bit more, head beginning to lull to the side as Jim continued to play with his hair. "Do you find my traditions strange?" 

“Well, given my rather broad and enthusiastic participation in a lot of rather more outlandish activities, I don’t really find much anyone does as strange,” Jim confessed.  “Though I wouldn’t mind a bit of bathing as a means of getting close, either.”  He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.  “Speaking of which ... do we bathe in the hot springs out here?”  His fingers delved deeper into the thick hair of Khan’s head, since the augment was so obviously enjoying himself.

"Yes, we do bathe in the hot springs. However, there are only certain soaps we are allowed to use, which break down quickly and do not spoil the waters." Khan explained, then was quiet for a minute, soaking in the scalp massage that Jim was currently giving him, which was a treat.

“Yeah, that makes sense,” Jim said with a nod.  “The law of unintended consequences.  You can harm the natural springs by just trying to enjoy them.  They are more effective than licking, though that does have its allure.  Especially when cleaning things like whipped cream, honey, chocolate sauce, and other delicious, edible body decorations.”  

"Hm." Khan opened one eye, then the other, glancing at Jim. "Says you." He responded dryly. Though did not prompt Jim for more details about who he went around licking things off of, or had licked off him. That was none of his business, really, even though Jim was the one who brought these things up.

“Aww, come on, you must have tried something like that at some point!” Jim protested, working at the spot at Khan’s temples that pleased everyone when touched just right.  “I’m still not buying that your 300 hundred year-old ass is that non-experimental.  After all ... you were in the land of the Kama Sutra.”

"Licking, of course. But not with food. It is my lover I want to taste, not chocolate." Khan said with a brief frown, which evaporated quickly away with Jim's fingers at his temples, continuing the lovely massage. "Anyway, I hardly consider my love life to be ... vanilla, I believe used to be the term ... but perhaps I am. Perhaps, enough time has elapsed that what once used to be erotic or kinky, is no comparison to modern styles. I cannot say. I am out of practice."

“Oooh, well, I am all for tasting my lover,” Jim agreed, “but there’s nothing wrong with chocolate mixed with lover.  That just adds to the fun.”  He used his thumbs now to ease tension in Khan’s forehead.  “And I do believe you weren’t vanilla ... aren’t vanilla.  Once we find someone for Bones, maybe we can find someone for you.”

"You sound like Pike." Khan said softly. "So I will tell you, what I told him ... it is becoming harder to outlive those I love, Jim. It is why my pack gets smaller and smaller. I don't bring in new people anymore. Though you were my last exception." Khan sighed, lightly closing his eyes again.

“Am not,” Jim said with a little grin.  “That’s Bones.  But not even him.  Nurse Chapel, if that works.  And I’ll bet I can help bring pack numbers back up more ... if you’re able.”  He massaged Khan’s scalp a bit, making small circles over his skin.  “And there are a lot of non-human species that live a long time in Earth years.  But we’ll leave it for now.  Just, as a pack member, I feel it’s my duty to look after you, as well.”

"Oh, indeed. You have plans, I see." Khan was unsure if Doctor McCoy would be agreeable to the concept of pack, but he would get a better sense of the man during this outing. Clearly though, Jim seemed to have every intention of bringing him in. But he sighed happily as Jim devoted his attention to him, feeling the stress he held in his muscles begin to unravel. "Thank you, Jim. It is nice sometimes, to have someone look after me for a change."

“Well, you may be the alpha of the pack, but I believe that every member is responsible for everyone else,” Jim said.  “That’s the true meaning of friendship and pack.  To me, anyway.”  He lightly moved his hands down to work at the base of Khan’s skull, fingers skillful.  “Maybe that’s just a teensy bit of the omega in me talking, too?  After all, aren’t I supposed to fret about everyone?”

Khan tipped his head forward willingly, and groaned softly as Jim massaged the back of his skull. He couldn't remember the last time he had been given any attention like this. "I do not see why it has to be the omega in you ... I am an alpha and I fret about my pack, almost constantly. They are never far from my mind. But I do share your belief, pack looks out for each other."

“Well, yeah, but you see yourself as the leader, who also must watch out for his people,” Jim said.  “Friends look out for each other, too.  And pack is like a more formal version of friendships.  A nice way to really establish it, I guess.”  Jim grinned at how Khan seemed to melt under his attentions.  “Is there a place I could give you a full massage at the longhouse?”

"Mh?" Khan made an attempt to open his eyes again at the question. "Yes, we can make a space." He smiled to himself. "If you are willing." Though he did wonder if any of the others would be jealous, or want the same attention, not that they would make demands, but would certainly have long faces until another member of pack decided to treat them to the same.

“I give excellent massages,” Jim said with a nod.  “Maybe I can offer them to all interested parties, if we can find a place to set-up that allows for some privacy.  Don’t know that I brought everything I would normally want for massages, but I’m good with improvisation.  I can come up with something to make it work.”  He grinned to himself as he considered some of the cooking oils they had brought ... or some of the more intimate oils he always had in his luggage, no matter where he went.

"I think that would be quite a treat, Jim. I certainly feel better." Khan said, stretching his neck to one side, then the other before lifted he head and opening his eyes properly. He gave Jim a little smile, "Thank you."

“My pleasure,” Jim said and wiggled his fingers.  “Got to keep these magic fingers in shape.  Don’t want them to lose their touch.”  He winked playfully at Khan.  “You know, like yours have.”  His tone remained teasing and fond, however, with no genuine remonstration at all.

"How would you know if I lost my touch or not?" Khan asked almost instantly. He grumbled softly, "... see if I give you cuddles at night any more ..." He said, though the threat was entirely hollow, as they both knew. Khan would never deprive his pack anything, if it were in his power.

Jim snickered and stroked through Khan’s hair again.  “Don’t be a grumpy old wolf.  If you want to prove that your fingers are still nimble, you can demonstrate on me!  I totally volunteer.”  He loved the grumbles.  “Hey, how do I get you to whine at me again?”

"Oh I see … that is what you are after. You want to see what noises you can get me to make.” Though instead of sounding offended by this Khan purred softly, especially since Jim was back to petting his hair.

“Well, I admit that you are rather adorable when you just give in to your wilder side,” Jim said.  “The whining the night you found me in your bed is still one of my favorite memories.  It makes me smile just to think on it.”  He massaged through the scalp, before lightly tugging at his ears.  

Khan smiled to himself, thinking it was interesting that Jim considered whining his wild side. After all, Khan had made such an undistinguished noise because he had been overtired and found an attractive, difficult, young man in his bed. "Hm." Khan simply hummed softly. He allowed himself to enjoy the attention a bit longer before he spoke up again. "If you turn around, I am happy to massage your back now, Jim."

Jim turned his back toward Khan and cast a smile over his right shoulder.  “For a few moments, anyway,” he said.  “We should get back to the longhouse soon ... start dinner?  Or is someone else scheduled to cook tonight?”

"We should get back-" Khan agreed, and eased his hands under the water to start working on Jim's lower back. Thumbs and knuckles carefully finding their target as he worked his way up Jim's back. "Scotty has offered to cook tonight."

“Urghhhh,” Jim groaned in a mixture of complaint at the thought of Scotty’s food and pleasure at Khan’s talk.  “Doesn’t Scotty make traditional foods of his homeland?  I’m not really much for stuff like haggis or black pudding.  They mostly just make my stomach unpleasant.  Not to mention my taste-buds.”

"None of that is on the menu, I can assure you." Khan said, taking the time to work on a few knots close to Jim's spine. "A little secret-" Khan said softly, not that there was anyone else nearby to hear them. "He is making Irish stew ... but of course if you call it Irish, he'll yell at you for the next hour or two ... it's a Scottish stew, according to Scotty ... but we all know better."

Jim groaned through the release of a few knots and slid a bit into the warm depths as his body relaxed.  He also snickered a little at the idea of teasing Scotty about his ‘Irish’ stew.  “Does he tell you what the difference is supposed to be?  Cause I’m sure he has some reason why his stew is special.”

"The broth, I suppose. His rant is mostly a biased history lesson that the Scottish stew was first and then the Irish copied it ... I am certain Scotty would be willing to argue that everything can trace its origins to Scotland." Khan said with a little laugh, though finally began to work his way up to Jim's shoulders, where he used the entire flat of his hands and all his fingers to help roll back the bone and muscle, massaging the joint.

“I know someone like that, but he insists everything originated in Russia ... even aliens,” Jim said with a snort.  “Actually ... he needs a family.  He’s like ten.  Actually, I think he’s sixteen.  A genius, even more than we are.  And a new graduate of Starfleet.  Was on the _Enterprise_ with me.  Pavel Chekov.  Actually, I think he and Scotty would get on well.”

"Perhaps you can choose to make him apart of your crew." Khan suggested, pressing his thumbs against the back of Jim's neck, digging into the tissue at the base of his skull. "Is that good, or too hard?" Khan asked, having not done this in a while and not wishing to inflict pain onto a member of pack.

“Feels pretty good so far,” Jim said encouragingly.  “Might make me a pool of goo inside your hot springs and ruin it forever.”  He said the last with a teasingly lilt interrupted by a contented sigh.  “If you ever want to join the _Enterprise_ as a masseuse, know I’ll keep the spot open for you.”

"As worthy as that is a way for me to spend my time- I have other obligations." Khan said, working back down Jim's back again, using his knuckles he kneed into the muscle, wanting Jim to feel as good and relaxed and he had been made to feel.

“You were the one talking about have a nice quiet place in a backwater somewhere,” Jim reminded him.  “And as much as the _Enterprise_ is front and center, the giving of massages to weary crewmembers would be both useful and not at all demanding.  Just think it over for later.  I intend to have her a few years.”

"Good, Jim. Good." Khan said, easing his hands down Jim's backside until his fingers and thumbs were just over his hips, which he began to rub, easing the hips forward then back in the water, before he managed to help pop a few spots at the base of Jim's spine. With a soft purr, Khan leaned forward and gave Jim a small kiss just under his ear.

Jim groaned at each little pop of spine, before shivering when Khan placed his own little kiss, a simple brush of lips against skin.  “I do not know how it’s even possible to make such a mess out of one’s back and never notice.  Not sure sitting in the captain’s chair will help with that so much …”

"You are an active young man, Jim. The muscles in your back work hard to keep up to what your brain demands of your body." Khan said, petting his thumbs on Jim's hips, holding him briefly. "But if you don't want the Captain's chair ..." Khan trialed off, implying that he would give it to someone else, and yet never would.

Jim snorted and said, “It’s just that their design leaves something to be desired.  Otherwise, I’ll take them without any reservations.  Hey!  Multi-talented you could design me a better chair to make sure my back is taken care of.”  He glanced back at Khan and winked.

"Yes, I could." Khan said, easily imagining a better design. "Though some might argue that you are meant to be uncomfortable in the chair. Never to take the position for granted, or too relaxed with your attention." But for now, Jim could enjoy himself as Khan returned to working down Jim's back, seeking and and destroying all the tight knots he could find.

“Well, I’m not sure captains with constant back problems make the best decisions,” Jim said with a little raspberry.  “And Bones fusses constantly at me as it is.  I don’t need to give him more reasons.  So, consider this an official request for a new design for the captain’s chair.  You can make it for all starships, so we don’t get accused of favoritism.”

"Of course, Jim. It is your call to make." Khan said warmly as Jim made it an 'official request'. He brushed his hands down Jim's back a few times before letting them drift away. He wondered if Jim got any perverse pleasure in telling him what to do, though if he did, Khan did not sense it. And anyway, Khan was agreeable to the reasonable request. "We should get back." He said, this time making a point to stand from the hot spring and climb back up to shore where their clothes waited.

Jim sighed and sank back under the warm water, not wanting to leave when he was so relaxed and content.  He emerged slowly from under the depths and blinked up at Khan, before saying, “I don’t want to go.  I’m happy and warm and ... I like talking to you.  You’re okay, scout leader.”

"Oh, really. I'm _okay_?" Khan laughed softly, patting himself dry with an undershirt before he began to dress himself. "You can talk to me, any time you know. And, you can be happy and warm again in the hot springs closer to the longhouse, or settle in by the fire there."

“Meh.  Mind if I join you later?  I know how to get back.  Promise!  I’m good at finding my way ... good at getting lost, too.”  Jim snickered a bit at himself,  but slowly moved to the side of the hot springs, looking up at Khan.  “And you can always rescue me if it comes to it.”

"Very well." Khan said, even though it was against his nature to leave others behind. Alone. But Jim must have his reasons and Khan was not going to push the issue, when Jim was in no danger. "If we do not hear from you in an hour, I **_will_ ** come looking for you."

“An hour?  Awww, dad,” Jim whined in a dead imitation of a little kid.  “Is that when dinner will be served?  Scotty’s Irish stew?”  

"Yes ... Scotty's SCOTTISH stew." Khan said, emphasizing with a clear of his throat. Once dressed and Jim's things still laid out on the ground, Khan tilted his head at Jim, still feeling strange about leaving him behind. "Don't be too long, Jim. You will be missed."

Jim chuckled and said, “I promise not to upset Scotty on our first night out here.  I’ll have plenty of other opportunities to poke a little fun at him.”  He raised both eyebrows at Khan.  “I’m not going to be that much behind, if I only have an hour.  Who’s going to miss me in that time?”

"Everyone, Jim. You are pack. Even the youngest and newest member of pack, you are still important. Your presence will be missed by the others. And by me." Khan said, but right now it was time to get back to the others.

“Huh.  Well, when I do get back, you’re going to have to explain how this works when I’m captain and running around all over the galaxy and can’t actually be around.  But for now, go check after the rest of your pack, alphakins.  I can practically feel you reverberating with need to do so from here.”  Jim allowed himself to drift back to the other side of the springs with a happy sigh.  “Promise I’ll follow in a few.”


End file.
